Ruffled
by imthepunchlord
Summary: It's hard being a part of the pureblood society. Especially when your secretly half human. But Adrien liked to think he had it down, that he was in control of his heritage. Well, he was. But a chance meeting with a little witch ruffled him up. Veela!Adrien
1. Chapter 1

**So while vacationing in California last summer, I had a thought and started to write it out for fun, found it again recently and thought, why not? It'd be fun!**

 **So, Ruffled will be my HP AU for ML! At least, taking place in the same world, will not be set or happening anywhere near Hogwarts or have anything to do with HP plotline, and there are no miraculouses and... could it still be called HP AU? Maybe wizarding AU instead?** **Idk, same world setting as HP for sure, taking place in France, and mainly exploring my headcanons for Veelas!**

 **This'll be a bit drabble-y for a few chapters before any plot picks up.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

When the clock struck one in the morning, Gabriel Agreste had to stop. His eyes were heavy from staring at paper and ink for so long, the soft flicker of candles left him sleepy, and the repetitive scratch of quills on paper was turning into a pleasant white noise that he could lull too.

Willing for the pale feathers to drop, he brought his hand to his face, smoothing over his exhausted features and trying to wipe the drowsiness away. Not that it did much for him. He felt he could fall asleep into his palm.

He needed retire.

Minister Borgeois was expecting him at nine am sharp tomorrow morning, presenting the finest designs for a future robe for him.

With a halfhearted wave of his hand, one quill jotted down _Have coffee ready_ , and sent the note flying to the kitchen where his house elf could see it.

He was going to need something strong for his appointment tomorrow. Making sure the ink was sealed, and the papers were neatly stacked, Gabriel got up with a tired hum, ready to retire to the awaiting master bedroom.

He just stepped out of his office when he was called out too.

"Sir!" his steward cried out, hurrying to him, carrying something in her arms.

"Nathalie," he started tiredly, only to blink at the bundle of blankets in her arm. "What's that?" he asked.

Nervously she fluttered before him, looking away and biting her lip. She cradled the bundle delicately to her chest. "For you sir," she uttered breathlessly, adjusting the bundle so that Gabriel could see it.

Gabriel stared down at it, long and hard.

He never thought he'd see those eyes again.

Eyes that were the lightest green, like the shade of a new spring leaf. That shone like the sun itself gleamed from those orbs. Eyes that should've only belonged to one.

One he never should see again.

And yet here they were.

Staring right back at him.

Stiffly, he echoed, "For me?"

Nathalie nodded, wincing. "He came with a note. He's, he's three months old. He, he can't go back, wherever he's from, he can't go back. It said his name is Adrien. And he's yours."

Gabriel's mouth set at a firm line, now finally more awake as he stared down at the wide eyed babe.

This, this was impossible.

This, this had to be some sort of mistake.

There was nothing visibly him in this child's face. It was all her. This couldn't be his.

But he's spent time with only one partner in this last year.

A partner who had the same brightest eyes.

The sweetest smile.

And the most melodious voice he could not help but submit to it. And when she beckoned him to share the eve with her, he came willing like the charmed fool. That was the trick of Veelas. No one could refuse them. A single smile, look, or touch; and their prey was at the mercy of their whims.

Gabriel wasn't the first pureblood to spend a night with a Veela, and he certainly wasn't going to be the last.

But it looked like he was going to join the rarity that had a child with a Veela.

Something flickered in Gabriel.

He had a child.

That was his child in Nathalie's arm.

That was his child quietly staring back at him.

His child that was half Veela.

His child that was half human.

He finally got an heir like his father so desperately wished, and it was a half magical being.

Gabriel grabbed the door frame, steadying himself as he stared down at the baby.

It's green eyes started to water, his face pinching up. Gabriel figured he must have been picking up on the negativity drifting off of him. Nathalie held the tearing child closer, eyeing the pureblood warily. "Sir?" she asked once more.

"It can't be sent back?" Gabriel finally asked.

"No," she said, tightening her grip as the child emitted a mournful whine. "He can only be raised by you. The note said that Veela children respond best only to their parents and family. I… I don't know if he'd do well in an orphanage sir."

Gabriel tightened his grip on the frame, making the wood squeak.

"Take it away," he ordered.

"Sir?"

"I don't care where, or what room, take him away."

Nathalie hurried away, the boy finally breaking and wailing in her arms. Gabriel slipped back into his office, waving one of the quills to life and writing a quick letter. He needed answers. He needed to know _why_.

Why send him here?

Why couldn't she take care of him anymore?

Why did he have to learn about his half human heir?

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

How could this happen?

* * *

Gabriel stared at the letter in his hand, rereading it for the fifth time. Particularly one sentence.

 _"…was sadly killed by harpy…"_

 _"…killed by a harpy…"_

That's why she couldn't take care of him.

And why he was sent to Gabriel.

Veelas did not care to extend help to half breeds. Especially a half human.

He's quite aware of how the race looks down on humans. How they snicker and chortle at the wizarding world and their "arrogance", yet so easily fell for their charms and whim. For a long, long time they've treated wizards and witches as means of amusement and use. A half between the two…

If the boy was full Veela, perhaps one would care for him.

But he was half, he had no place with Veelas.

Technically, he had no place with the wizarding world either.

At least being half Veela, the boy had the best chance of simply blending in. He would have a better chance here than with the Veelas. He could live his whole life here and no one would be the slightest suspicious of his blood.

But that didn't change that Gabriel knew.

That he had a half blood son.

His mother would be turning in her grave if she knew.

The Agreste bloodline was ruined.

If his father ever found out...

Angrily Gabriel threw the letter aside, turning in his seat and glaring out the window. Single wizards with a child were less ideal. He had a slimmer chance of finding a bride, of fathering other purebloods, securing that his family line continued. He was stuck with a half breed.

Half magical being.

Half inhuman.

He rolled his fingers over his pinching brows, his glasses squeaking in protest as they were lifted. The scandal of the world if they found out he had a half human illegitimate child. He could be ruined. The Agreste name could be ruined.

What could he do?

A knock drew him out of his muse. Not glancing at the door, he called, "Enter."

Nathalie slipped in, a tired frown on her face. Standing poised before him, she reported, "He barely eats."

He hummed.

"We've tried a variety of formulas these past few days. He seems to like having sugar mixed with his milk most, but he'll only drink a little."

"How unfortunate," he offers.

She sighed, "With all due to respect, sir, he's your son."

Gabriel turned his icy eyes to her. "A son I never asked for."

"He is still your son!" she responds boldly, "And he's starving himself sir! You, you should see him before you decide you don't want him."

"He isn't a pureblood Nathalie. I could end up ruined!"

She grimaced at him, blue eyes darting about as she scrambled for a reply. Gabriel turned away from her, glaring down at his desk. Perhaps he should contact an orphanage. It would be difficult for the child, but it'd be better. And he was due for a public donation. He was fine with offering a little extra for discretion.

"In all of Paris," she voiced, "wizarding and muggle included; it's been found that seven percent of the populace have Veela heritage." He glanced up at her. She continued, stoic and sure. "Only three percent of that is known to have Veela heritage. Paris lives on unaware that four percent of the citizens here have Veela heritage."

"You really think he could pass off as a pureblood?" Gabriel demands.

"He can," she insisted. "Studies show that out of all magical races, half humans included; Veelas have the most success in thriving in human societies. If you can look past their… scales, and… natural abilities; they can blend in easily. They're very adaptable. For your son, Adrien, it would simply be a matter of control. He'd be able to blend in Gabriel. He could do it. You could pass him off as your heir and none would be aware of his blood."

He turned away, considering.

She adds, "Veelas all have a natural charm as well, sir. It would be easy to secure ties with another pureblood family."

The Agreste line could be secured again. It would take a few generations to breed out the Veela blood; but it could be done.

Finally he spoke. "His mother was a pureblood. We met on business I had in Romania. I did not get her name, first or family. We enjoyed each other's company and went our separate ways. Three months ago she died in an accident, and her family refused her son. I accepting him as my heir…"

Gabriel breathed, declaring, "Adrien is my son and heir. He is Adrien Agreste."

Nathalie gave a relieved, "Sir."

"I expect you get books on Veelas. Discreetly."

"Of course sir." She paused.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"I am delighted that you have accepted your son, sir, but you won't have an heir if he continues to starve himself. You should see him."

…He should.

He dismissed her, staring at his desk, frowning.

* * *

The room was quiet when Gabriel slipped into the hurriedly made nursery. The wizard wondered if it was because he was a naturally quiet child, or if it was the exhaustion that kept his cries muted.

Gabriel suspected a bit of both.

From what he knew of Veelas, they were naturally pleasant to be around. Even the least sociable Veela could be very appealing and sensitive. Even when they looked down on humans, magical and non, it was in their magical nature to be pleasing and charming in human company. It's how they got their desires. And being naturally sensitive to the emotions humans around them feel, they are conscious on how to approach each human and react to them.

Which likely lead to the baby starving himself.

He knew he wasn't wanted.

Gabriel wondered if the child even knew for sure that he was his father.

Was that why the rejection was harsh enough to starve away?

Gabriel came up to the crib, meeting half lidded eyes peering at him. Gabriel stared down at him, taking in his… his son.

He really couldn't see anything the baby inherited from him. It looked to be all his mother. The little bit of hair he had was a golden color, and Gabriel knew from memory that it would be soft in his fingers. He had her bright green eyes, still so lovely to peer into. He had her nose. Her rounded face. Her gentle presence.

"I'm sure she wanted to keep you to herself," Gabriel murmured to the baby. He recalled that Veelas were very nurturing and loving to their children and mates. He doesn't doubt that she loved Adrien.

Adrien blinked at him, shooting him an odd look.

Gabriel guessed he didn't know how to respond to what wizard was feeling; if he even knew what the man over him was feeling.

Gabriel didn't know either.

Most new fathers were delighted to have a child, or pleased at least.

Gabriel didn't plan for this child.

And honesty, still didn't want him.

"You're not going to make this easy," Gabriel told him, putting his hand in the cradle, in Adrien's reach. Adrien's eyes widened at the offered hand. He reached for it, touching it in wonder and tracing the fingers. He gave one a hard squeeze, cooing as he looked up at him. Gabriel wrapped that finger around the tiny hand, frowning.

"It's not going to be easy," he repeated.

Adrien blinked at him.

Gabriel withdrew his hand, stating, "You should eat Adrien. How can you be my heir if you starve yourself?"

Adrien twisted about on the small mattress, swinging his arms wildly before mashing them against his face, giggling.

Satisfied, Gabriel left.

The next morning, Nathalie was happy to report that Adrien was eating.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay still," Nathalie ordered, frowning as the house elf scuffled around the fidgety five year old, tugging at the clothes and making sure they were smooth and fit. Adrien for his part bit his lip in silent protest, anxiously waiting for the little elf to get done. He was filled with nervous and excited energy, eager to spend it.

This was going to be his first official social gathering, he was to look his best, behave at his best, and ready to present the Agreste family as well as his father and grandfather. Which would be easier to do if he wasn't so fidgety and twitchy. It didn't help that he could pick up Nathalie's nervousness, and it added to his own. He needed to run, to scramble; do something with this nervous energy filling him.

Nathalie wasn't allowing it though. Not till he was presentable.

Which was taking a while since he couldn't keep still.

Adrien bit his lip, narrowing his eyes as he tried to keep still. They were almost done. They had to be…

"Are we feeling magical today?" Nathalie asked, drawing Adrien's attention to her.

Blinking, he said, "No."

"Are we sure?"

"Yes."

Nathalie narrowed her eyes at him.

Adrien peered back, trying to keep his arms up while they grew tired.

It had been discovered a few days ago that Adrien had magic spikes. Now, magic spikes weren't uncommon for magical children. It was actually quite normal and healthy. It showed that the children had magical talent, and strong potential to be good at it.

What was uncommon was for the spikes to happen at Adrien's age.

On record, the earliest spike happened at seven.

Nathalie suspected it was the Veela blood that sparked the early spike.

It was unfortunate it was their natural fire abilities that rose up. Adrien had scared a poor house elf when the fireplace suddenly erupted near it from him getting excited.

Nathalie was concerned that there would be a spark at the Bourgoeis gala.

She could only pray that there won't, that Adrien wouldn't get so excited or emotional that flames would flare somewhere near him.

She persisted, trying to secure one last effort to make sure he'll control himself. "Remember not to get emotional. Be in control."

"Contwol," he echoed.

"Done," the house elf declared, happily drawing away from the half Veela.

Adrien dropped his arms with a happy sigh.

Before Nathalie could provide further instruction, Adrien hopped away, racing out of the room and down the hall. "Adrien!" Nathalie called after him, huffing as she scrambled.

The house elf sighed, highly suspecting that he would have to refix the young master's clothes once more.

Adrien sped as he neared the stairwell, with great leap, he caught the lip of the fourth step and hung from it. Before he could try and dive for the next step, and parkour his way up to the top, Natalie came up behind him, scolding, "Adrien!"

He turned to her, wide eyed.

"Your suit!" she scolds, waving to him, "You're wrinkling it!"

"Oh," was all Adrien could offer, dropping down and tugging at his suit to straighten it, then flashed her an expectant smile.

Nathalie sighed, running a hand over her face and sliding her glasses up. Staring down at him, she said, "We don't feel..."

"Magical!" Adrien eagerly proclaimed.

We're not going to have any..."

"Fire!"

"And we're going to be well..."

"Behived!"

"It's behaved, Adrien."

The eager blond just nodded. "Dat what I said!"

Nathalie sighed, staring down at the beaming boy. She looked up when she heard poised steps, seeing Gabriel Agreste dressed and ready. She gave a stiff bow. "Sir…"

"Nathalie," he returned, turning to peer down at his son, seeing Adrien smile up at him, nervously excited. He nodded to the half human. "You look presentable."

Adrien's eyes grew huge, his whole body wiggling in excitement.

Nathalie grimaced. "Sir, I, I'm not sure-"

"It'll be fine," Gabriel cuts in. "Besides, Père has been quite pressuring at meeting the boy, having society see him. It's time."

That just made Nathalie all the more nervous.

Balzac Agreste was going to be there. One of the stiffest wizards in all of Paris, the strictest traditionalist Nathalie had the displeasure of meeting.

Nathalie was scared to think what could happen if Balzac Agreste ever discovered his half Veela grandchild.

"Are we ready then?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!" Adrien shouted, racing off, giddy to go.

"As ready as we'll be," Nathalie shakily said.

Gabriel nodded, pleased.

To the Bourgoeis manor then.

* * *

Adrien was so excited to go, new place, new people. He couldn't imagine why Nathalie dreaded him coming here.

And then he got the idea why when he arrived.

It was boring.

There were so many grown ups, all posh and stiff. Arrogance, pettiness, and selfishness rolled off of them in waves. It was enough to bring a bad taste in Adrien's mouth and a slight headache to being around them.

And the "kids" Nathalie reassured were going to be here, they weren't any better.

They too came with a haughty air.

And most didn't seem to care to meet him, too caught up in their own world to turn to a small child wandering around.

Jalil Kubdel certainly didn't care.

The older boy practically shoved Adrien aside as he rushed after his father, desperation coming off of him. His father didn't pay him much mind, more focused on the small, pink haired girl in his arms. A girl who was terribly bored and tired and wanted to be elsewhere. Something Adrien could relate too.

Adrien stared after them with pursed lips, trying not to feel too agitated.

The whole carriage ride here, Nathalie kept stressing the importance of control. It'd be bad if he got too excited, if there was a spark here at the party.

Had to maintain control.

It was the Agreste way.

It's what mattered.

Be controlled and poised.

This party was his test.

He knew this when Père walked by him.

He had to be good.

But with how bored and uncomfortable he was here, Adrien found that was going to be hard. He was itching for some sort of activity. Something to do and humor himself with. It was quite a bummer since he was so excited for this too.

But what?

With a pout on his lips, he walked about, trying to find something to amuse himself with till his Père was ready to depart.

Too caught up in his own world, he didn't see the blonde girl till it was too late. He walked straight into her back and sent her straight into the dirt below.

Adrien gasped in fright, feeling the anger and agitation rolling off the girl. "I'm so sorry!" he cried, rushing to her side to help her up.

"You better be!" the girl snapped, letting him help her up. She stared down at her dress, her annoyance and sorrow spiking, making Adrien wince. "This was my new dwess!"

Adrien shrunk with a wince. "M-maybe Pèwe could design you a n-new one?" That's what his father did after all, he was a famous robe designer in the wizarding world. He did some of the finest fashions and was well sought for. Surely he could make her a new dress.

She rounded on him, mouth open to growl.

Adrien braced for the anger coming off of her, only to give a start what that fire sizzled out suddenly, leaving surprise in it's wake.

Adrien looked up to her, blinking at her awed expression. "Wh-who awe you?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Adwien Agweste," he answered cautious, unsure how to feel about the wonder coming off of her.

She gave as tart, blinking at him. "Agweste?" she repeated.

He gave a shy nod.

"Long face Gabwiel Agweste is yourw Papa?"

"Ye-yes."

She gaped at him, then with a wild wave of her arms, proclaimed, "You'we too pwetty to be his kid!"

Adrien blinked, then offered her a small smile. "Thank you?"

She offered her hand to him, smiling charmingly. "Chloe Bouwgeois," she introduced.

"Hello," he greeted, taking her hand and giving it a shake.

Latching onto his hand, she dragged him along, declaring, "You'we going to play with me the rest of this pawty."

"Ok," he agreed. It was better than wandering around aimlessly. Maybe she would have something fun in mind.

Across the way, Gabriel watched his son get dragged off by the young Bourgeois, considering the match with a bored hum.

Bourgeois would provide wealth. They could be real clever when they wanted to be... but also vain and stupid. Something that seems more and more common with each child the Bourgeois family bare. Even now, he could hear Andre Bourgeois laughing loudly over the crowd, nearly spilling his wine on himself as he chortled himself silly.

Gabriel sighed, feeling tired at the thought of tying to the Bourgeois family.

He won't shove the possibility of them away, but if he's going to make use of the Veela blood, he's going to look for appealing traits, and consider each family carefully.

"That is your heir?"

Gabriel gave a start, looking over to see his _father_ here, his cold grey eyes staring after Adrien, judging and squinting.

"Hello to you too, father," Gabriel greeted curtly, "yes, that is my heir. His name's Adrien. Would you like to meet him?"

"He looks nothing like you," Balzac Agreste accused.

"He takes after his mother more than me."

Old Balzac gave an unimpressed hum.

"Would you like to meet him?" Gabriel asked.

Balzac grunted, and turned away without answering.

Gabriel took that as a no.

His father didn't want to meet his grandson.

Yet.

It'll be soon.

And Gabriel wasn't looking forward to that.

"Papa!"

He blinked, looking down and watching the yong Bourgeois dragged Adrien over, the half Veela nearly stumbling a few times as he struggled to keep up with the blonde. When she stopped before him, he gave a slight, humored bow to the minister's daughter. "Miss Bourgeois."

She squints up at him, then turned to eyeball Adrien. Turning back to Gabriel, she declared, "I'm going to be youw futuwe daughta-in-law."

Adrien blinked at her.

Gabriel sighed tiredly.


	3. Chapter 3

**As a heads up, I have a new part time job now, so updates are going to slow down a bit. Hopefully not too much. Thank you everyone for your patience!**

* * *

Nathalie had the second greatest stressor this week.

Balzac Agreste was finally visiting. Instead of meeting his grandson at the party like they all expected, the old man had decided to a more personal visit was needed. One without distractions. One that would keep all his attention on Adrien.

And Adrien wasn't so pleased either.

The boy had a big pout on his lips, struggling to stay still as the house elf combed his hair, trying to flatten and neaten it.

Nathalie was loosing count on how many times she snapped at Adrien to stay still.

She ran her hand over her face, feeling very tired and uneasy.

Balzac Agreste was a stubborn old wizard, a strict traditionalist, and could be downright ruthless. Nathalie was well aware of how directive and aggressive Balzac could be. Gabriel's house elf was inclined to share stories that he witness.

Gabriel was the first Agreste in a long time to not get accepted into the House of Diamonds. Gabriel had wound up in the House of Spades. Flustered, Balzac had reacted badly to this placement. Deeming that it was the faults of Gabriel's creativity that had him placed in the House of Spades, Balzac had gathered and burned all sketchbooks his son had saved and worked on.

It was a foolish attempt, for once placed, there was no changing it.

Placement was based on who the children were.

Houses resolved around those basic traits.

That was just who Gabriel was, and that was the House that fit him best.

A fact Balzac didn't like.

Though his burning his son's creations just pushed the young wizard to pursue his interest even more.

He made, much to Balzac's dismay.

And now he had a half blood child.

Nathalie was scared of what Balzac would do if he discovered this.

She wouldn't be surprised if he tried pressuring Gabriel into abandoning Adrien, have him declare to society that the boy wound up lost.

Or maybe he would disown Gabriel and cut him away from the Agreste fortunes.

Or...

"Please stay still young master," the house elf quietly pleaded.

Nathalie gave a start, seeing Adrien squirm about.

She mentally berated herself.

She was making Adrien nervous.

She had to control herself.

She had to be poised and calm.

Adrien will echo that.

It'll be fine.

Balzac will by just as charmed with him as the Bourgeois family are. Andre Bourgeois already provided Gabriel with a marriage proposal, one that Gabriel declined. As much as the Bourgeois family could be appealing, Gabriel wanted to see the other possibilities for matches.

It was likely that Adrien could charm Balzac as well.

His mother had charmed Gabriel after all.

Nathalie was there. She saw it all.

The Veela had slipped up with the grace of a cat, she flashed the wizard a sweet smile, slanted her summer green eyes just so, and placed the lightest touch on Gabriel. Any work related focus he had was shattered as he turned to her, bewitched and to the Veela's whim. Nathalie herself was drawn to her, awed by the beautiful being.

 _"You have such lovely eyes,"_ she had murmured, and Nathalie could still shiver at the memory of the melodious tone.

With a simple tug, she drew Gabriel away; and he was not seen till the morning after.

Nathalie eyed Adrien, a little wary.

It was a grim reminder of how powerful a Veela's charm could be.

For a half, it seemed the charm wasn't as strong, though still quite natural.

For Adrien's charm to work, someone had to truly pay attention to him. He couldn't draw attention to himself as well as his mother could. Nathalie recalled she just had to enter the room and all eyes were to her.

Someone had to truly pay attention to Adrien for his charm to wash over them.

Balzac will be paying attention to the boy, hopefully his natural charm will work.

She hoped.

* * *

Balzac Agreste was a frightening man.

Adrien knew that the instant he met him.

The emotions that came off of him, just, all the child could grasp was cold. A frosting, jagged cold, like icy spikes reaching out towards him. It took all of Adrien's will not to back away from him.

His father was there, eyes locked back on Adrien's grandfather, silently waiting for the greeting.

Adrien couldn't move with his father there.

And he certainly couldn't move with his grandfather above him, his silver eyes locked on Adrien.

He made sure to do as Nathalie bid.

He kept his posture straight and true, and his eyes to the floor. Meeting someone's gaze when not in a conversation was seen as a challenge, or so Nathalie told him. Adrien just had to focus on being good.

It'll go well.

And the more he was good, the sooner this cold wizard could leave.

"Let me see your eyes," Balzac ordered.

Adrien obeyed, lifting his head up so the old wizard could look over his eyes.

Personally Adrien loved his eyes.

He found that it was a common trait among Veelas. Nathalie told him that Veelas adored eyes. Their own, human, and half beasts; Veelas adored peering into them, seeing the complex colors. Nathalie told him that it was his father's eyes that drew his mother to him. And Adrien could see why. He too could agree that his father had lovely eyes. A bit frosty, but still lovely.

Looking up and meeting Balzac's eyes, Adrien found he didn't care for them.

They were a dull silver. Grey and lifeless.

It just made Adrien all the more uncomfortable.

He didn't want to be here.

He really didn't want to be here...

"He really looks nothing like you," Balzac declared, grey eyes narrowing.

"As I said," Gabriel bid, "he takes after his mother more."

"And who was she?" the old wizard pressed.

"You wouldn't know her, but she was a pureblood in Romania. I unfortunately forgot her name and family."

"How convenient."

Gabriel made no comment.

Adrien was unable to help himself, he squirmed at the spike of annoyance that came from the older Agreste.

A squirm Balzac criticized, making the boy's unease worse.

The old wizard stood, harrumphing and stomping his cane on the ground. "He must really take after his mother then. If he's going to be your heir, try to train this out of him. Don't fail like I have."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

Adrien shrunk down a little.

Harrumphing, Balzac prowled off, cane biting to the floor with each step he took. Sighing, Gabriel allowed himself to slump a little. Then he straightened. Turning to Adrien, he told him, "You did good."

Adrien gave his father a shaky smile. Torn between feeling pleased, and still flustered.

Gabriel sent him away. Balzac was content with what he saw, whether that was Veela charm or not, Gabriel didn't know. All that mattered was that the old wizard was satisfied.

Likely he wasn't going to be seeing Adrien often, if at all hence forth.

Gabriel hoped for both their sakes.

* * *

Adrien's brow furrowed as he struggled to make sense of the words in the book. During his reading lessons, he's seen his father and Nathalie read over this book a few times. He's always been curious about it.

Left alone for once with his father and Nathalie amusing the cold old wizard, Adrien took the chance to explore this book that had _Veela_ over the cover.

Half the words Adrien could quite grasp. Some he did.

He recognized the worlds _wizards_ and _witches_.

He saw _blood_ a few times. He knew that word very well. _"Blood is very important to wizards,"_ the house elf told him. _"You'll have to work hard to make your blood pure once more."_ Adrien didn't quite understand, but if that's what he had to do, every well.

 _Magic._

 _Fire._

Thankfully, there were pictures for Adrien to look to.

There was a picture of two women circling each other. One had a long fish tail, colored beautifully, blue with yellow fins. Her long dark hair streamed behind her. Her eyes were a bright green. Her lips were drawn too far open, showing sharp needle teeth.

On the other side was another woman, with scaly dragon like wings, dragon like claws for hands, and a frightening, twisted up, bird like face and full on black eyes. In one of her scaly claws, she held fire.

Below them were two words.

 _Siren_ and _Veela._

Narrowing his eyes and trying to make sense of the words, Adrien managed to grasp that Sirens and Veelas were related. Sirens took to the water, Veelas the air and fire.

Adrien looked up when he heard a sound, but no one entered the library. He turned back to the book, flipping through it.

He stopped at one picture, showing a beautiful woman pursing her lips, a plume of fire rushing out.

 _A good de... des... destress...or for Veelas is breathing out fire. It's their way of melting away their frus... frstrations._

Adrien tilts his head, intrigued.

He was aware that he was half Veela. He didn't know too much outside he was magically skilled, could make near fires spark, and that that his mother was a Veela. Could he really breath fire?

Like a dragon?

That'd be so cool!

Checking to make sure he's alone, and that the book was safely out of reach, Adrien sucked in, held his breath and recalled the unpleasantness of Balzac Agreste, and blew out. A cloud of smoke slid past his lips, disappearing as it floated up. Adrien frowned after it.

That was disappointing.

But he did feel better!

He'll have to remember and practice this trick.

And maybe outside where he could better hide this from his father and Nathalie.

And he'll have to see if he could get a hold of his book more, especially as he got better at reading.

* * *

 **With Veelas being similar to Sirens, thought it'd be pretty cool if they were distantly related, coming from a similar ancestor. Only Sirens went mer, and Veelas went more fire harpy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's become a present visitor at the Agreste manor, being the only friend of Adrien's. Gabriel has tried to allow Adrien's world to open, see how many pureblood children he could draw in, what options Gabriel could have for the future; unfortunately, Chloe was possessive. For Chloe, she was the only friend Adrien should have. Not only to secure that they would marry one day, but to keep him to herself.

Adrien did try bonding with others, but Chloe had easily chased off anyone else.

And Adrien, still quite sensitive to others emotions and has yet to even grasp how to manipulate those emotions to suit his whims, still caved to the blonde's will. Even at ten. The sweet boy had no wish to displease her.

Displeased humans brought unpleasant emotions.

Adrien didn't like dealing with them, didn't like feeling them.

Happiness was a better emotion to feel, and Adrien was eager to feel the happiness coming off Chloe.

Most of that happiness came from their hang outs.

Though he was quite surprised one day when Chloe rushed into their home uninvited, mirth rolling off of her in waves. So powerful was it, it made Adrien want to jump and cheer, even though he didn't know what made her so happy.

He didn't have to wait to long. Chloe practically shoved it in his face.

"Look what I got!" she shouted, showing him a little round, plain pin.

"Cool?" he offered, blinking at it curiously.

She scoffed at him, but was too happy to tease or scold. "It's my Beauxbatons' pin! I got accepted in!"

"Beauxbatons," Adrien repeated, eyes wide. Beauxbaton Academy of Magic was the wizarding school in France, accepting children from Belgium, France, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Portugal, and Spain. It was up there with Hogwarts and Drumstrang as one of the best wizarding schools in Europe.

They were sending out invitations.

Accepting students!

"You got your pin!" he gasped, snatching the pin from Chloe's fingers, looking it over. It was so plain looking, and dull in color.

But Adrien heard of this, Nathalie happily explained it to him.

A few months before the school year, Beauxbatons released these pins.

Future students were to wear them at all times.

That way, when the school year started and the first years were going through their welcome ceremony, the pin would change before the whole hall, shaping into one of four symbols that would enter that student into one of four houses, houses that resolved around certain traits that students had to match.

The proud and noble go to the House of Diamonds.

The kind and compassionate go to the House of Hearts.

The intellectual and creative go to the House of Spades.

And the passionate and hardworking go to the House of Clovers.

Gabriel and Nathalie both were housed in Spade, his grandfather and majority of Agrestes before him were Diamonds. Balzac had expectations of him being a Diamond, but Nathalie doubted he would.

Chloe snatched her pin back, and quickly placed it on her shirt, beaming as the flared with magic. Adrien leaned closer, intrigued. "I just wanted to show you before I clip it on," Chloe declared.

"What house you hoping for?" Adrien asked.

"Diamond of course," she said.

Nathalie mentioned she suspected Chloe to be a Diamond. Adrien could see it.

"You'll be a Diamond too, right?" Chloe pressed, hopeful.

"Um," Adrien uttered, unsure. He shrugged helpless to his friend, wincing at her frown. "We'll see," he tried to ease, his green eyes settling back on the pin.

He wonders if this means he'll get his soon.

He hopes so.

* * *

Like most children that came from a magical family, knowing that the a magical school was accepting students, Adrien impatiently sat by every window he could, waiting for his letter. He even sat outside, easily balanced on thin fences, looking for a pigeon that would come with his acceptance letter.

It had to come soon.

He was a magical child.

He should go to a magical school like all other wizarding children.

Though, it did come with added pressure.

He was going to be on his own, going to have to manage his Veela side on his own.

To keep the doubt and unease from bubbling in him, Adrien breathed in, held his breath, then blew out a puff of smoke, embers gleaming in that dark cloud, dying away as it floated up.

He was going to be ok.

He's attended many galas and parties.

He's hidden his heritage from them all.

It was just as Nathalie said.

He just had to be in control.

It'll be fine.

He's had plenty of practice. He can stay in control.

Being half human, it was easy to keep a lid on his Veela heritage.

It did help that Veelas were similar to humans, with added magical qualities, and a few animal traits. But largely, similar to humans. It made it easy for a half Veela to manage.

He could keep a lid on this.

He could manage.

He just needed that letter...

He hoped he'll get that letter.

Blowing out another wisp of smoke, Adrien got up and started to pace along the thin railing he was on. He stopped only to search the skies, before he continued on, lips purse with his unease.

Where was his letter?

He's been out here for a while now, and was getting tempted to head back inside. Only to pause when he heard a coo sound out. He looked up sharply, and there! A pigeon! Heading for his home.

Excited at the sight of it, and just far too impatient for his letter, Adrien jumped off the fence, reaching for the pigeon. So focused and intent on the bird, he didn't the flames that burst from his back, leaving scaly, coal black wings to those flames' wake. Moving on instinct, those wings flapped heavily, carrying him up to the bird easily. The pigeon gave a frightful coo as Adrien reached for the bird, and Adrien sneezed as feathers came off the bird in it's panicked flapping. Working past the feathers, Adrien grabbed the little cylinder on it's back, and popped off the lid.

The letter shot out, expanding in size now that it was free from the small space.

Adrien released the pigeon and grabbed it.

Not noticing the claws that replaced his fingers, he eagerly sliced away the rim, his wings spread out and letting him float down gently.

The whole time, Adrien quivered with excitement and thrill.

 _Bonjour Adrien Agreste,_

 _I am Monsieur Damocles, Headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I am pleased to welcome you to my school..._

He was accepted!

 _He was accepted!_

Touching down, he jumped with a shout of glee, wings flapping and carrying him up a little higher. Dropping down, he raced towards the manor, eager to show off the letter to Nathalie and Père.

He was accepted!

"Nathalie!" he shouted, as he raced through the halls, still oblivious to the wings he carried on his back, "Nathalie! Nathalie! Nathalie!"

He found Nathalie and Gabriel near his office, both frowning in annoyance at his calls. Only to give a start as he skidded into view, wings flapping to help him balance. He raced to them, presenting the letter, big smile on his lips, his pupils uncomfortably larger than they should be.

"I got my letter!" he proclaimed loudly, waving it to them. "And look! My pin's in here too!" He dug through the envelope, bringing out the plain, round pin and showing it off. Eagerly, he brought it down and clipped it to her shirt, smiling as it flickered with magic.

He was going to be sorted into a house when he arrived!

He wondered which house it'd be.

He doubted he'd be a Diamond. If Chloe was going to truly be a Diamond like Nathalie suspected, then Diamond wouldn't fit with him.

He could see himself being a Spade like Gabriel and Nathalie. Spade was intelligence and creativity, he was good at piano, and academically smart. And Spades were said to be a little reclusive. And Adrien wasn't able to make too many friends on his own.

He was expecting Spade.

"Adrien..."

Blinking at the odd tone in Nathalie's voice, he looked up to her, curious.

She gaze down at him in horror, hands covering her mouth.

Gabriel stared down at him with similar, silent surprised expression, blinking at the boy.

Adrien blinked at them both, suddenly aware of how unnerved they were. He shrunk down, unsure. What was wrong? Wasn't this a good thing? Nathalie he knew was excited about his acceptance letter. And Père was excited about him meeting other witches his own age. They were all excited about this.

What was wrong now?

"Adrien, what," Nathalie started, warily drawing near, eyes settled on his back.

Confused, Adrien looked back, then gasped in surprise at the large, scaly black wings that twitched and stretched out of his back.

When did those get there?!

He, he had wings...

For half Veelas, the book did say there was a fifty percent chance that he would get Veela traits.

And with each generation, the less likely those traits were to appear.

Unless he had children with another Veela.

Adrien didn't intend too, knowing the importance of keeping blood pure.

But wings. He got Veela wings.

He wondered if they were supposed to be black...

He jumped when Nathalie touched his cheek, turning him to peer into his eyes. "His pupils are huge," she murmured, dropping down, she brought up his hands, and Adrien blinked at the scales covering the tips of his fingers, and the long claws he had in place of his nails. "I, he, he can't go sir. This, this never happened before, he-"

"Got a little excited," Gabriel confirmed, taking the letter from Adrien, looking it over.

"With all due to respect Sir-"

"Congratulations Adrien," Gabriel cuts in, skimming over the letter. "I can confirm that this is a good school to get into."

Adrien beamed.

Nathalie frowned. "Sir, please. He, he has wings! And claws! And, his pupils are-"

"I can see Nathalie."

"For him to go-"

"It's just a matter of control. We've been able to keep a lid on this for a decade. We can do it again in a few months. You already know how too, don't you Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien quickly nodded. "Just be in control," he said. He did give into his excitement. He just had to have better self control than this.

"It'll be fine," Gabriel insisted. "Besides, it would be suspicious if I refuse to allow Adrien to attend. People will ask questions. And this is a great opportunity for you to meet other purebloods. We may find a better match than Mademoiselle Bourgeois."

Nathalie frowned, still unsure.

Adrien beamed, wings twitching behind him.

He got accepted.

And he was going!

He couldn't wait!

To Nathalie, Gabriel ordered, "You will help him gather what he needs. Adrien, I expect you to work on keeping this under control."

"Of course Père!" Adrien promised.

"Yes Sir," Nathalie bid, frowning as she turned to Adrien, eyes settled on his large wings.

She hoped this will go well.

* * *

 **With pigeons being more numerous in France, they're going to be the owls here, bringing messages and being familiars. Plus, it'd be easier for the messenger bird to be a pigeon than an owl, owl naturally flying around in the day, most people will be a little confused. Pigeons people are more inclined to ignore.**

 **To keep with ML, I'm having Damocles as headmaster of Beauxbatons. Madame Olympe Maxime is happily retired for this fic.**

 **I would like to make clear that in canon, Beauxbatons doesn't have any confirmed name for their four houses, if they even have houses. I'm suspecting they do as well since that seems to be a trend in wizarding schools (Hogwarts and that mess that's Ilvermorny). Anyway, I was looking to do something different with Beauxbatons' four houses. It was originally going to be four national animals of the countries that attend it, but a good few of those had lion as their national animal, something I didn't want to do since Hogwarts had that for a house symbol already.**

 **Loosescrewslefty proposed the idea of suit cards and I took to the idea. Seemed to fit with Beauxbatons.**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien bounced in his seat, eagerly watching the streets of Paris go by around him. Nathalie sat across from him with a grimace.

For the third time, she growled, "Settle down!"

The last thing she wanted was for anything Veela to pop up. And draw attention to them. Just being surprised by the wings and claws shook her to the core. Thankfully they disappeared in thin wisps of smoke, like they were never there. Only proof were two holes burnt through on the back of Adrien's shirt. Gabriel easily mended it, but Nathalie was still quite nervous. Who knows what else could pop up...

Adrien quickly settled like she demanded, but was soon bouncing in his seat again, unable to help himself. This was the first time he was at the market, buying for his first school year. Well, Nathalie was buying. Adrien was here for the ride and making certain choices.

According to Nathalie he got to choose his familiar, get a wand, _maybe_ a broom. Robes his father was going to take care of for him. Books he'll need Nathalie was going to get.

With a wave of her wand, the carriage stopped. Adrien looked out eagerly.

 _Ramier's Familiars_ hung up as a sign above what looked like a little shop. Adrien was sure it was bigger inside.

"Adrien."

He looked up.

Nathalie peered back, a slight frown on her face. "Think of this as your first test," she stated, nodding to the store. "I'm going to get your books, I want you to choose a familiar. Now choosing one is a big responsibility-"

"I know!" Adrien reassured, wiggling in his seat, excited.

"I want to make clear that students have a limit on what they can bring-"

"A dog, a cat, or a pigeon,"Adrien rolled off easily.

He read over the thing, he knows. He also knows that familiars will live longer than normal animals. And were smarter than normal animals. His familiar he'll have to choose carefully.

Nathalie gave him a little glare, then sighed. "Remember…"

"Control," Adrien finished.

"Choose wisely."

At Nathalie's dismissal, Adrien hopped out and raced into the store.

Like he suspected, it was bigger inside than it was outside. And it came with a huge assortment of sounds. He heard dogs, cats, frogs, toads, birds, the list could go on. Adrien thinks he might've heard a horse!

He walked in slowly, awed with all the critters in the room, so many he didn't know if he could settle for just one.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when someone walked by with a colorful kitten, a lovely giggle sounding above soft mews. Adrien turned instinctively after the person, nose twitching at the sweetest smell he's ever smelt.

All he saw were the back of dark hair and bouncing ebony pigtails, dark against a light pink coat. Adrien moved to follow, his body itching to be near that sweet smell, when a voice called out to him, snapping him out of his daze. Blinking wildly and shaking his head, Adrien looked back to a twig thin wizard approaching him with a broad smile. "Bonjour!" the thin wizard greeted.

With a smile, Adrien returned, "Bonjour!"

"How can I help you today?"

"I'm here for a familiar!" Adrien said, quickly tugging out papers to show the wizard. Invite and list of what he needed, and money for the familiar.

Monsieur Ramier took the letter, skimming over it and nodding with a smile. "Alright, so you'll need either a pigeon, cat, or a dog. Unless you are allergic to all three, then it's a toad, frog, lizard, or a snake. You could also have a rat, but very frowned upon in Beauxbatons. And rabbits are too active. Ducks and chickens are too loud."

"I'm allergic to feathers," Adrien told him.

"Feathers," Ramier repeated, "alright, that puts us at dog or cat. Would you like them young? Or older?"

"Young please!"

Adrien always wanted a puppy or kitten.

But Gabriel was resolute in not having either. A puppy or kitten would've been tempted to tear up his work.

Gabriel wouldn't have the risk.

But now, it was Adrien's time to get one!

It was a must!

"How about we start with puppies? Right this way." Adrien followed the thin wizard, excited to see the puppies. He could certainly hear them. They were loud from where they were, and so full of life, it made Adrien all the more excited to see them.

Only, he paused when he passed one cage, a cage with a lone, little black kitten that slept with it's back to customers. Adrien blinked at it, curious. Crouching down, he cooed, "Hi kitty!"

The kitten didn't even twitch.

"Oh!" Ramier called, rushing to him, "Be careful of that one! Plagg's a big of an… unpredictable mess."

"Plagg?" Adrien echoed, turning to him.

"Oh, it's a bit of a mean name I gave him in a spur of a moment," Ramier admitted, sheepish. He crouched down beside Adrien, frowning. "I called him Plagg because he seemed to be a bit of a plague for me. I can't quite seem to get rid of him. He's gone through six adoptions, and I've had six returns. And a long list of complaints from each owner. He runs away, he hisses, he scratches, he doesn't mind, steals food." Ramier sighed. "I'd be tempted to take him home myself to just give him a place to stay, but I fear he'd try and eat my familiar one day…"

Adrien frowned, peering at the kitten.

The evidently unwanted kitten.

Who sounded like he dealt with owners that weren't patient enough with him.

It reminded Adrien of the Veelas that didn't want him. He had asked Nathalie once why he wasn't with other Veelas (not that he wasn't happy with Nathalie and Gabriel, he was curious though).

 _"They don't care for half Veelas,"_ Nathalie told him.

They didn't want him.

Just as no one really wanted Plagg.

"I think," Ramier voiced, "part of it is because Plagg always wound up separated by his friend."

"His friend?" Adrien repeated.

"A little calico kitten, the sweetest little kitten you could ever meet; but surprisingly, she was always overlooked. She was the kitten Plagg cared to be with. Maybe that's why he misbehaved so much, he wanted to be with that kitten. Whenever he was returned, he'd practically race to her side."

"Where is she?" Adrien asked.

"She was finally adopted today. And unlike Plagg, I doubt she'd misbehave to return to him." Ramier sighed, frowning at the kitten. "I doubt poor Plagg will ever see her again."

And now Adrien learned he lost someone important too.

Where Adrien lost a mother he didn't quite know, and yet the thought of her brought a ghosting pain to him; this kitten now lost the only friend he cared for.

...His father probably wouldn't appreciate a troublesome kitten, but it was decided.

Adrien asked, "Could I have Plagg?"

He was determined to keep the kitten.

* * *

Plagg didn't share the sentiment.

The whole walk through the streets, the kitten yowled loudly from his crate, drawing attention to Adrien. Thankfully none moved to scold Adrien for the loud cat, the boy unknowingly charming them with through his sheepish smiles, but they did frown slightly. Adrien hurried along, weakly trying to shush the kitten.

Plagg just seemed to get louder, just to be defiant.

What a troublesome kitten Adrien chose.

Trying to ignore Plagg as best he could, Adrien sought for the wand shop. It was thankfully close to the familiar shop. Slipping in with an apologetic smile to the owner, Adrien requested a wand over Plagg's cries. As the owner rushed off to find him a wand, Adrien crouched down, pushing some treats into the kitten's carrier, hoping they'd quiet the kitten down.

Thankfully they caught Plagg's attention. Outside what sounded like angry, "nyam, nyam, nyam," the kitten quieted. Just in time for Adrien's wand to be presented.

"This feels like it'd be for you," the clerk told him. "It's an alder wood wand, with a salamander's flame as the core." Adrien took the smooth wand in wonder, feeling a warm tingle grace his fingers.

"That's it?" the clerk asked.

"This is it," Adrien confirmed with an awed whisper.

This was his wand.

Thanking the clerk and paying for it, he left just as Plagg resumed his yowls. Nathalie was waiting for him outside, stopping to frown down at the carrier.

She shot him a look, silently asked what did he buy.

Adrien just offered her a sure smile, pleased with his purchase.

With a sigh, Nathalie escorted them home, reassuring Adrien what books she got, and that yes, she did get him a broom as well. She expected him to use, and not have this be a waste of money.

Adrien promised that he would use it as much as possible.

He rather liked the idea of being like his great, great, great grandmother, Renee Agreste; she was an amazing Quidditch player, and one of the best flyers in the Agreste family.

The way home, Adrien played with Plagg while Nathalie checked to make sure that they had gotten everything. She only looked up when she heard, "Ow!" from Adrien, when Plagg had successfully nipped the boy's teasing fingertips that he put through the carrier holes.

Adrien didn't learn his lesson, and kept sacrificing his fingers to the kitten's fangs.

All the way home, Nathalie heard about twenty "ows" from the boy as he continuously played with kitten fangs.

...She really hoped this kitten didn't get into Gabriel's things.

* * *

"Come on Plagg," Adrien pleaded, face flat on the ground, pouting at the kitten that hid away under his dresser. He was easily in Adrien's reach, only, any time Adrien moved to drag the kitten out to put him in his carrier, Plagg had needle sharp claws ready. As Ramier had warned him a few months ago, Plagg was resolute to be trouble.

And he was.

He got into all sorts of trouble in the Agreste manor.

Plagg robbed the larder.

He nipped at the house elf's ankles.

He knocked books off the shelf.

And like Nathalie feared, the kitten got into Gabriel's work and had scratched up an ordered robe from a wealthy wizard. His father was so upset and fed up, he ordered Plagg to Adrien's room since Adrien was resolute to keep the troublesome cat.

Well, Adrien was capable of being just as stubborn!

He couldn't leave without Plagg anyway.

But he had to get past Plagg's claws...

Well, Adrien did have his own set.

Sitting up and looking to the door just to make sure his father or Nathalie didn't come in, Adrine brought up his hands. Narrowing his eyes at his fingers, he watched as a glowing web of embers cascaded down his fingers like small rivers of lava. Trailing behind them, his fingers turned dark and scaly, and his nails grew long and sharp. All the way down to his wrists, his hands changed.

Now he had scales for protection, and his own set of claws.

Trusting the scales to protect him against Plagg, he carefully reached for the kitten again. He was happy to find that when Plagg slashed out, his claws just slid over Adrien's scales harmlessly. Grinning, he carefully wrapped his hand around the squirming kitten and brought him out, making sure his claws didn't scratch the agitated fur ball.

"Gotcha!" Adrien grinned as he sat up, holding Plagg up.

The kitten growled back at him, trying to sink his claws in, only they couldn't puncture past the scales.

Adrien set him in the carrier, then got up to check his suit case.

He had his books for this year.

He had clothes all packed, though if he didn't have enough, Nathalie reassured him that students at Beauxbatons were allowed to leave and shop at a village set close to the school. Though for the next three years, he had to put in a request to leave the school grounds, and had to have a teacher or older student escort him.

And of course, Adrien had money to use to buy clothes he needed.

He had his troublesome familiar.

He had the finest broom Nathalie could find.

He was all packed and ready it seemed.

Checking the letter, Adrien found he'd have to ride a train, then hop onto a carriage to get to the school. The restriction was eight students per carriage.

He looked up at a knock, and quickly realized he still had scaly claws. He jerked his hands about, scattering those scales into smoke that disappeared with a twist. Just in time for Nathalie to peek in. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" Adrien said quickly.

"Then it's time to go."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat.

It was time to go.

* * *

Adrien stopped, allowing the house elf to fiddle and tug at his powder blue robes, making sure everything was neat and tidy, and that his pin was still in place. The house elf rounded around him, bowing. "You have a good year Young Master."

Adrien nodded his thanks, eyes locked onto his father and Nathalie.

The woman was nervous for him, so scared of what could pop up at school.

Adrien tried to push down his own echoing unease, flashing Nathalie a broad, excited smile. He had to get used to this, had to work around emotions, had to emotionally distant himself to what others were feeling. Else he'd have a break down from all the different emotions he'd be feeling there. He couldn't echo them all.

Stopping before Nathalie, he gave her a tight hug, nuzzling her stomach. She hugged him back tightly, murmuring into his hair, "Have a good year. Be careful, and if you need to come back home, don't be afraid to message us. I'll send a carriage right over."

He nodded.

"And remember to-"

"Be in control," he finished.

"Good luck."

Adrien withdrew and went to his father, meeting Gabriel's cool, calm gaze.

He could pick up traces of unease from the wizard under his calm exterior, but not much. Despite this, on his own, Adrien felt a shift of sorrow go through him as he gazed up at his father.

"Adrien," Gabriel clipped gently.

"Sorry," he returned, breathing in shakily. It was a Veela thing he couldn't quite fight against. Veelas were very family oriented. With majority of birthrates being female, making males uncommon; having a family was precious and important. Families kept the race going. They evolved to care.

Adrien remembered reading that in a Veela census, it was recorded that ninety percent became bawling messes when a family member had to go.

It was a natural Veela thing and Adrien couldn't help tearing up.

He was leaving his father.

The only blood related family he knew was alive.

It was a sorrowful fact.

Unable to help himself, he tackled his father in a hug, pressing his face against his stomach, breathing in the clean shaven scent, securing that he'd remember it. Gabriel stood awkwardly at the hug, then lightly patted Adrien's head. "Have a good year," Gabriel told him. "Behave, and be in control."

Adrien nodded.

Then at Gabriel's press, the boy withdrew, and turned to the carriage.

The winged horses that were going to pull his carriage to the train, snorted, stomping their feet as their wings twitched; ready to go. His things already piled into the back, Adrien crept towards the carriage, and slipped in. He spared one last glance to Gabriel and Nathalie, then his home.

With a jerk, the carriage rolled off, gaining speed as the horses moved to fly.

In a rush of minutes, they were airborne, and Adrien twisted in his seat, watching his home gradually get smaller and smaller, till grey clouds covered it from his view.

He was now officially on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for your patience!**

 **A lot of other chapter fics I have going have been coming slow, and w** **ound up more focused on Echoing Balance since that's almost done. And semester's almost done!**

 **My work schedule is getting settled and evened out finally.**

 **Updates should start rolling in.**

 **Keyword being should.**

 **I hope.**

 **So thank you guys for your patience!**

* * *

Adrien moved carefully along the thin hall of the train, dragging his things behind him, trying to ignore the yowls of Plagg and the eyes the kitten drew. Adrien hoped the kitten would settle soon, he was getting flustered at all the attention and the bits of annoyance that jabbed at him. If he could just find a place to sit… but everywhere he looked, people were piling in, people he didn't know and was too shy to approach.

Especially the older students.

And all the emotions around him.

It was a little overwhelming.

So many emotions, majority of them being happy, though some were sour.

Adrien was a little bit lightheaded, trying to mentally sort through all the emotions rolling around him, and trying not to bump into anyone as he sought for a seat. Hopefully it'll get better after he's settled and away from the crowds bumbling in the train's hall.

"Adrihoney!"

Adrien jerked to a stop, turning to see Chloe burst forth, blue eyes bright. "Come on in! I got plenty of room!"

Oh thank Merlin.

He smiled relieved, and followed her into her room, sliding his suitcase and carrier under the seats, putting some treats in to shush Plagg for a while.

He turned at the loud gasp in the air, blinking at a red head that peered at him with wide eyes.

Chloe cleared her throat, shooting the girl a look.

With red cheeks, the girl quickly looked away, fidgeting.

Ignoring Chloe, Adrien greeted, "Hi!"

"He-hello…" the girl shyly returned.

"Sabrina Raincomprix," Chloe puts in with a rude roll of her eyes.

Raincomprix. Another pureblood family, Adrien recalled. "Adrien Agreste," he offered, holding out his hand to her. The girl took it, staring in wonder, looking mystified.

"And my future fiance," Chloe sniped.

Sabrina jerked her hand away, turning away sheepishly.

Turning to Chloe and feeling the agitation rolling off of her, along with the overwhelming unease of Sabrina, Adrien eased gently, "Not quite decided yet."

"We'll change that old man's mind eventually," Chloe reassured.

Adrien smiled awkwardly. Then sat down beside the blond, adjusting his pin, his smile growing with excitement. A train ride was between him and Beauxbatons.

Just the reminder had Adrien pull out his wand and a cloth, polishing it. Chloe watched him, bored, and absently asked, "What wand did you get?"

"Alder wood," Adrien said, "and the core's salamander flame." Leaning over, he pointed to the carrier below. "I also got a kitten as my familiar! His name's Plagg."

There was an angry noise below from the kitten.

"You had to choose the rude little thing?" Chloe asked.

"I like him," Adrien insisted. Turning to Sabrina, he asked, "What about you? Wand and familiar?"

The girl squeaked, flustered at his attention. "I, I have a di-diamond dove… and a willow wand, unicorn hair."

Before Adrien could tell her that's cool, Chloe jumped in, "I got the sweetest, most gorgeous fancy pigeon named Amber, and my wand is a fig, with a cygnie feather."

Before Adrien could tell her that was cool, the train shook and heavy steps sounded out. Everyone grabbed their seats in alarm, looking towards the hall for an answer. The biggest boy Adrien's ever seen walked by, making the train rock with his heavy steps.

Beside Adrien, Chloe made a displeased noise, glaring after the large boy.

"I can't believe a half breed got accepted into Beauxbatons," she muttered.

"Huh?" Adrien asked.

"He's half giant," Chloe stated.

Adrien tensed. Half giant? Another half human, like him? "That's, that's bad?" Adrien uttered, unsure of just what to feel or think as he stared after the large boy, barely seeing him anymore as he walked on.

"Yeah," Chloe said, like it was obvious. "He doesn't belong with us, Adrien. He's just an eyesore. Most half breeds are. They just taint our community. Daddy says they're worse than muggleborns and half bloods."

Adrien flinches, leaning back in his seat, uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah," he uttered, "this is pretty bad..."

"Hopefully we won't see him too often," Chloe declared.

Adrien simply nodded, leaning back in seat, an uncomfortable bubble festering in his stomach.

It was a reminder as to why no one could find out, why his father said they had to breed the Veela away.

Half breeds had no place in the wizarding community.

Adrien would have no place if he was discovered.

* * *

Adrien was making the train ride uncomfortable.

And he was very much aware of this.

He would not respond to Chloe when she tried to pull him into a conversation, making her uneasy and worried. Sabrina was getting more and more nervous at how unresponsive and quiet he was. And their unease was just piling up on his.

Adrien glanced out at the hall, lips pursed out.

His gaze settled down on the Beauxbatons pin, wondering if the school was even aware of his heritage.

Would he still be invited if they knew?

Maybe, since a half giant got in.

But he'd be alone, wouldn't he?

Adrien snuck a glance at Chloe, who now turned to Sabrina for company.

If Chloe knew, she wouldn't be hanging out with him, would she?

Before Adrien could even guess the answer, there was a rattle beneath his seat. He jumped, leaning forward to look down just in time to see the carrier door burst open and Plagg shot out of their compartment and dashed down the hall. "Plagg!" Adrien called after him, jumping up and chasing after the kitten. "Plagg come back here!"

He ignored Chloe's shout after him, locked entirely on the fleeing kitten, intent on catching the troublemaker, but any time he was close enough to grab the black cat, Plagg darted out of reach. Adrien was nearly upon him at last when Plagg dove into a random room, and Adrien, too caught up in his momentum, could not stop and slammed right into the door frame.

Adrien fell back on his rear, hand covering his face as he grimaced.

He faintly heard an, "Oh my!" over him, before hands set on him, demanding, "Are you ok?"

Adrien gave a jolt at the sudden sweet aroma around him, looking up to see a girl standing over him, her eyes as blue as the sky. And far, far lovelier. He could not help but stare at her, awed.

Of course it just freaked the girl out more. "I'm going to go grab the nurse!" she cried, moving to race away, only to stop when Adrien caught her wrist.

"Wait," he uttered, struggling to sort through his muddled thoughts. "I, I'm ok. Just uh, um..." He scrambled for words, unable to really grasp anything as she stared down at him with wide. Clearing his throat and working out a sheepish smile, he asked, "Did you see a black kitten anywhere...?"

Eyeing him and looking him over, like she was just trying to be sure he was ok, she smiled back. "That your kitten?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

Getting a better hold on his wrist, she pulled him up, then showed him to the empty room she had to her lonesome.

There on one of the seats, seated next to a calico kitten was the very unapologetic Plagg.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried, reaching for the kitten.

Plagg made an annoyed noise as he was scooped up, squirming as he tried to get back on the seat.

The calico kitten mewed, standing back on her back feet and reaching for them. Plagg squirmed out of his arms, dropping down beside the kitten. Adrien pursed his lips down at his familiar.

There was a soft laugh behind him, turning his gaze to the girl. She offered, "I thought I recognized that kitten. He must be Tikki's friend."

"Her name is Tikki?" he asked.

She nodded, then held out her hand, offering him a broad. "I'm Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He took her hand, noting the warmth of her touch. "Marinette," he repeated in wonder.

It was a lovely name to his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette and Adrien sat across from each other, talking up a storm, eager to share their expectations, share what they were excited for. Tikki and Plagg sat between them, happily cuddled up and purring.

"I hear they have one of the biggest libraries in all of Europe," Adrien voiced. "And that the library is vibrant and full of life, and you can listen to music."

"Maman told me the school was covered in gardens everywhere," Marinette uttered in wonder, wishful and excited. It was a warm feeling from her, the enlightening feelings Adrien ever felt. He felt light and energized.

"You like gardening? " he asked.

"It's one of favorite hobbies," Marinette gushed.

"What House you hoping for?" he asked excitedly.

She blinked, then tilts her head, considering his question. "I think a Clover or a Spade," she said.

"I think I'm going to be a Spade," Adrien said.

She hummed. "Spade is a good House."

"Maybe I'll see you in it?" Adrien voiced.

"That'd be awesome, it'd be nice knowing someone in my own House when we get there."

Adrien agreed. Before he could suggest them arriving together, a crow flew past, cawing, "Almost there! Almost there!"

"Oh shoot," Adrien muttered, sparing a glance down the hall. He needed to get his stuff.

"Good luck," Marinette bid, glancing down at Plagg.

Plagg opened one eye, shooting Adrien a look, daring him.

Adrien dared.

Ignoring the kitten's yowl Adrien scooped Plagg up and hurried out. He stopped at the door, promising, "See you later?"

"See ya!"

Adrien didn't move though, his gaze lingering on her, breathing in deep like he was trying to remember her scent. It was pointless since they were going to the same school but he couldn't help himself.

Who knows when they were going to see each other again?

He jumped when the crow darted past, screeching, "Back to your seat!"

With a sneeze, he hurried away, cheeks pink as he heard cute giggles following him.

He met Chloe's skeptical as he slipped into their shared room, struggling a little to get Plagg back in his carrier.

"You were gone a while," the blonde noted.

"Plagg went far," Adrien answered easily, standing up and looking to the two girls with a grin. They were practically here.

* * *

The Palace of Beauxbatons was grand and huge. Adrien could see it from where he stepped off the train. Beauxbatons stood across a shimmering lake that proudly mirrored the school, with it's designed similarly to Chateau de Chambord. Eyeing it, Adrien could see movement dancing around the large towers and skimming along the roofs.

With an excited tug, Sabrina gushed beside him, "I bet those are winged horses!"

Most likely, Beauxbatons was famous for their winged horses. It was only natural to see them flying around.

"To the cygnie boats! All students to the cygnie boats!"

Blinking, Adrien turned to the bank of the lake, spotting the swan like boats waiting for them. The enchanted boats turned their head, peeking their bright eyes towards the students, eyeing the new and old.

"Let's go!" Chloe gushed, grabbing Adrien's wrist and dragging him down towards the boats, Sabrina clamoring to follow. The cygnie boat they got into squawked as it was jostled, giving the children a one eyed glare. Chloe gave the ivory neck a pat, silently ordering the boat to carry them over.

With an annoyed clack of it's wooden beak, the boat did as she bid, and moved forward, one of the first to start crossing the lake. Over the silver water, Adrien leaned over, eyes wide with excitement as he took in the lake. Below the surface he can see giant fish swimming along, with long, colorful fins streaming behind them. One tilted it's head up, blowing bubbles that sizzled on the surface.

"Siamese Alpha," Sabrina breathed. "The gentle giant breed of the Siamese fighting fish."

"Wow," Adrien breathed, unable to help himself, reaching out to touch one fin that broke the surface as one of the giants slid under their boat, flopping over with no water to support it. The fin was slick and soft under his hand, and easily slid past his fingers. He went to the other side, watching this pale giant with red fins disappear into the deep.

Flicking his hand to shake off the water, Adrien looked out among the boats, searching for Marinette among the boats.

He didn't see her among the faces, but he did spot the half giant, sitting in a boat all by himself, staring up at the school in wonder. Adrien quickly turned away from him, looking to Beauxbatons instead.

Being closer now, he could almost see the winged horses circling around the palace, racing each other.

So caught up in watching the large beasts moving, he gave a start when the boat rattled, banking itself.

The cygnie boat gave a cry, alerting the new students that they arrived.

Clamoring out, they turned to a redheaded woman that stood on top of a stairwell. With a wand pressed to her neck, she called, "All new year arrivals, right this way please!"

Jumping in excitement, Chloe grabbed Adrien's wrist and pulled him up along the steps, towards where the woman was directing the students. Looming abode the stairwell, stationed like guards were two large statues of winged horses, poised and ready to charge. Looking up at them, Adrien gasped as one turned it's head to peer down at the new arrivals, rumbling out.

"So cool," he whispered, nearly tripping on a step as Chloe continued to drag him up.

Coming into the castle walls, he found that the interior was just as Marinette said.

Gardens upon gardens lay out before them, vibrant with life and flowers. Gleaming, dark marble paths paved roads between the gardens, leading to entrances, domes, ponds, fountains, benches, and tables to sit at. Among the gardens, nymphs wondered about, singing their songs as they tended to respective plants, some turning to greet students, new and old, some simply ignoring them as they focused on their task, singing with songbirds, moving and dancing with them.

"All new arrivals right this way!" a tall thin man called, his wand also pressed to his throat and waving to a large dome shaped gazebo, held up by four columns, and four statues.

Statues of the four founders of Beauxbatons.

Letting Chloe lead them on, Adrien took them in, noting the matching symbol they held for each house.

There was Jeanne Richelieu of Diamond, the bravest and fiercest of the four founders, she sought to teach the fearless and the noble. She was the first headmaster of Beauxbatons, Adrien recalled. Tightly grasped in her hand, and held boldly up before the arrivals was a diamond, a large, carefully carved amethyst. A sword was clasped in her other hand, the tip set ready at her feet.

The other side of her was Clovis Heroux of Clover, one of the most famous muggleborns in history, and was the second headmaster of Beauxbatons. He sought the determined, steady, loyal, and hardworking. In his hand, held out like he was going to pass it to a student, was a clover shaped emerald. In his other, he grasped a small scythe. A memento to his muggle family, and their life on the farm.

Past them, framing the gazebo was Aveline Le Seur of Heart, one of the most beautiful witches in history and said to be one of the kindest and greatest healers in French; the students she sought were gentle and generous. In her hand, she held a ruby carved heart, held delicately to her chest, her chin dipped low like she was going to place a kiss upon the gem. In her other hand, she held a ring, looking ready to fall to the ground. Adrien eyed her for a moment, before turning to the statue across from her. The last founder.

Sebastian Courtet of Spade. The founder of the very house Adrien suspected he'd be in. According to Nathalie, Sebastian Courtet was the sole designer and creator of Beauxbatons itself, and was intelligent and refined artist, seeking students that matched the potential of creativity and intellect. And Adrien could see it, Sebastian stood the stiffest out of all founders, a book tightly grasped in one arm, and a sapphire spade that looked held up for inspection and judgement.

They were all here.

And were going to see the new students that would join their houses.

"Attention! Attention!"

All looked forward, seeing an owlish man step forward, looking over them on from a pedestal set in the middle of large gazebo. "Are all the first years here?" the old man called, looking over them all, like he could simply know just by looking.

"They all look to be here," the woman from the steps called, coming up to join the owlish man, and the crew of what had to be teachers behind him.

He smiled at the crowd, waving out to the gardens while his other hand came and rested a wand to his neck, "First years! I am Headmaster Damocles, and I welcome you to Palace of Beaxbatons, an Academy of Magic! Here, we seek to teach you the fine arts of magic, help you discover what you shall do with your life, and help you find your inspirations, help you be creative. Or objective is to see each and every young wizard and witch go far in their life!"

"I'm not going to need much help," Chloe whispered.

Adrien nudged her, shushing, keeping his eyes locked on the old headmaster.

"Now, first things first, is sorting each and every single one of you into your House. Those pins that came with your letter have a special charm on them, and if you have been wearing as you were supposed too, it will shape into the House that matches your traits. There in that House, we aim to help strengthen your greatest strengths, help you overcome your worse flaws, help become who you're meant to be. Despite this, I want each and every one of you to know and remember, it's not this one house that is your family. All students here in Beauxbatons are your family. The founders were a tightly knit group, and we aim to echo the bond they shared together."

"Now, for those that aren't familiar, the four Houses are these. The House of Diamonds, for the brave and noble, most famous leaders you know have come out of Diamonds. They are strong and sure, standing for their beliefs and morals. Though can be too pushy for some," the headmaster chuckled. A few students in the crowd echoed him, easily understanding this.

"The House of Hearts are made by the generous and compassionate. Hearts have been the greatest healers and guides the world has ever seen. Some would argue that Hearts can be too kind, but I've met many a Hearts that argue there is no such thing.

"The House of Clovers are made of those determined, passionate, and hardworking. A House that has set goals and will see those goals to the end. I often hear that they can be too stubborn sometimes, but can always be trusted to finish as task. This House has been known to bring many people together, and have helped many people in their lives.

"And lastly, the House of Spades, made up of the creative and intellectual, and the loners. The ambition is who we host here, making the greatest creations the world has ever seen, and has guided us to promising futures. The most famous creators and professors have come out of Spade."

Standing up straight, the headmaster declared, "All these Houses are important. All play a key role in shaping our society. No House is greater than the other, each has their flaws and their strengths. These Houses would not be without each other."

Clearing his throat, he stepped back, waving to the center beside him. "Now as I call your name, come on up, and we shall see what shape the pin takes!"

Accepting a list handed to him, the headmaster called out the first name on it.

"Adrien Agreste!"

Adrien tensed, eyes wide at the summon.

He was first.

He didn't expect to be going first!

"Adrien?" the headmaster called, searching the crowd for him. "Come on up lad! We'd all like to meet you!"

Chloe pushed at him, urging, "Go on."

Adrien stumbled forward, cheeks going red as all eyes turned to him.

Heart pounding heavily in his chest, he took his first steps forward, heading to the headmaster and up the pedestal, where all could see him, and what house he'd be sorted into. Around him, he could hear people murmuring, could feel their curious stares, feel their excitement and eagerness to see the first sorting.

"Be poised," he whispered to himself as he slowly came up the steps. "Be sure."

Be confident.

It was the Agreste way.

Let them all see his strength, let them all admire.

Stopping before the headmaster, Adrien turned to the crowd with a smile, eyes crinkled up, not giving away anything to his nervousness.

He paid little mind to the looks of wonder that crossed their faces as they watched him, a little mystified and awed.

A throat cleared behind him, and Adrien turned to meet the curious gaze of an old man peering back at him. The old man nodded his head to the sight and Adrien quickly turned to the headmaster, standing at attention, hands set behind his back.

Beaming, the headmaster instructed, "Touch the pin, and let's see it bloom."

Blinking at him, Adrien turned down to the pin. Reaching up, he rest his finger to the plain round piece.

Magic sparked under his touch, and Adrien watched as the shape and color changed. Under his touch, the pin bled red and grew and thinned into a heart. Around the heart, the heads of flowers bloomed and shaped. Camellia flowers.

Adrien withdrew, staring at the pin in wonder, surprised to see what he had got.

He was a Heart.

He was in the House of Hearts.

"Congratulations!" The headmaster bellowed, waving to the woman with red hair. He instructed, "That is the Heart Head Bustier, go join her."

Adrien did so, still awed by the sorting. Faintly he heard the headmaster call, "Aurore Beaureal!"

He was a Heart.

He snapped to attention when Bustier greeted him, "Hello Adrien, welcome to the House of Hearts."

"Hi," Adrien returned softly.

Smiling down at him, she waved towards the statue of Aveline Le Seur. "Past her is a seating area where you can watch the rest of the sorting and see who else will be in your house with you. I'll be covering rules and such after it."

Adrien nodded, and slipped past the founder statue, his gaze lingering on her, the slight mournful smile on her lips, and the ring that seemed to lay heavy in her hand. He hurried to a seat, staring down at his pin.

Behind him, he heard the headmaster call, "Ivan Bruel!"

He was a Heart.

That's who he was.

He wondered if it was normal to feel proud and nervous.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Adrien's head snapped up, eagerly looking to the sorting area, watching her prowl up to stand beside the pedestal. Nervously, she reached up, lightly touching the pin. Under her finger, the pin blushed purple and grew into a diamond. Much like his, flowers sprouted around the pin, little, lively apple blossoms.

A Diamond.

She was a Diamond.

Neither were a Spade like they expected.

A Diamond and Heart instead.

While sad that they weren't in the same House, Adrien found he rather liked it still.

Diamond and Heart.

It seemed fitting.

* * *

 **Out of all fish pets, Bettas are my absolute favorite (I wish they weren't so aggressive so I could have a whole tank of them, especially the males). So instead of giant goldfish or koi swimming in the lake, there are giant gentle bettas!**

 **Also, why hasn't anyone doing HP AUs for ML tried doing Beauxbatons before? This is really fun so far.**

 **Loosescrewslefty is the one who came up with the founders XD she dove right in before I could even start planning the possibilities. Thank you Loose for helping me plan this AU, it's been lots of fun talking out ideas and hearing them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Early) Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Beauxbatons was beautiful. Everything was designed in a heavily detailed rococo style, and every entrance, from a door and a window, showed the way to a garden. Following the Head Diamond, Armond D'Argencourt, and trailing along with her new Diamonds, Marinette could not help but slow, trying to peer out and see each garden that they passed, listening as D'Argencourt introduced each room and section, offering a bit of history and use for those rooms.

"This path shall lead to the library, you'll find everything you ever need there. If you ever need anything specifically and can't find, don't be afraid to ask Gorilla."

"Gorilla?" Aurore repeated with a raised brow.

The Head Diamond shrugged. "He's always went by the term Gorilla, he's never told anyone his real name."

"That's rather strange," Chloe huffed.

The Head hummed, turning to her. "Chloe Bourgeois, correct?"

She blinked, then straightened with a nod.

"A tip, from one Diamond to another. If you're going to be successful as a Diamond, keep your thoughts private, and your lips tight. I rather lies than a harsh truth."

Chloe narrowed her eyes back at the Head, crossing her arms defensively.

"Lies?" Marinette echoed with an edge, drawing a few eyes to her.

The Head turned her, looking her over. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Something you'll learn and understand here that the House of Diamond is a House of Leaders. And there are many sort of leaders out there. There are those that are honest and generous as you'll likely be, there are leaders who are deceitful and clever. There are leaders that draw in attention, there are leaders that don't and work best managing in the background. Always remember that a true leader doesn't have to wish or dream of being a leader, you can command in a moment's notice, without even trying. The purpose of the House of Diamonds is to help you become the leader we see that you'll be. I'm sorry if there are ways you don't agree with or like, but this is how it is."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Marinette.

"Now despite this, we will try to shape you into the best leader you can be. And part of this, Bourgeois, is being adaptable and accepting."

Chloe turned him, blue eyes narrowed.

"To be a successful leader, you'll have to accept who people are, their strengths, flaws, and views. You'll have to learn to make use of those, consider them when doing whatever task you desire. Found Jeanne Richelieu was aware of this, and because so, she's the one that proposed a shared dormitory between the four houses."

"What?" Chloe gasped. "We, we don't live with other Diamonds?!"

"No," the Head confirmed. "The design of the dormitories is to help each House adapt and grow. And to encourage students to mingle and learn from other Houses. I often hear it is a well liked system among Diamonds."

"Really?" a tall boy voiced.

"Yes Le Chien Kim. Many older students have shared their relief not having to share a dorm with another Diamond."

Leaning over to Marinette, Kim guessed with a whisper, "I guess it's because we Diamonds are too awesome for each other."

Marinette's lips curled up and she gave the tall boy a nudge.

"Now," D'Argencourt voiced, "while the dorms are shared from one student from all four houses, each House does have it's own common room that is restricted to each House. To reach it, just go up these stairs here and stop before the first grand doors you come across. So long as you are wearing your Diamond pin, you are allowed entrance."

"What if someone tries to take our pins?" Aurore voiced.

"These are charmed," D'Argenourt reassured. "Only you can remove the pin from your person, and anyone trying to clip a Diamond pin on themselves will find that it simply won't work. This applies to all pins here in Beauxbatons."

There were curious glances up that stairwell.

"If you are ever lost," D'Argencourt voiced, "don't be afraid to ask. Older students will help you. Teachers for sure will help you. We also have paintings and statues you can ask, nymphs will likely help you, though be aware they can be mischievous time to time."

Turning, the Head walked on, allowing the small group to tail behind him. "Breakfast is six thirty to eight thirty. Class will start at nine, I suggest not being late. Lunch is eleven to thirteen. Dinner is eighteen to twenty. You're allowed to come and eat as your schedule allows. If you wind up having a free period or is ahead of the class, or must have something else to do, always ask the teacher, do _not_ walk out without a word. This also extends to any contest or competition. Talk to your teacher," D'Argencourt stressed. "They may care for that as much as you do. Some certainly will not."

"Now," the Head stopped, nodding to an open hall. "Down this way will lead to the dorms. Ladies to the right, gentlemen to the left. There are crows stationed there, give your name, and they shall tell you your dorm number. There you will meet three students, one from each of the other Houses. You will be staying with them for the rest of this year and very likely, will have them for the rest of your school life here. If you ever want a change, I suggest talking to me and Headmaster Damocles. The best time to make a change is at the end of year, so we can plan and rearrange for next year. Be aware, this does not secure that you will get a change. It will mostly be taken into consideration."

The Diamond students drew near, peeking down where they saw a small flock of crows waiting for them, dark eyes peering back.

"I am your Head Armand D'Argencourt, I am also the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and a couch and teacher of Quidditch."

A lot of Diamonds perked at the sport's mention.

"Next year you can enter trials and see if you get selected for the team. You need a year of of riding a broom before you can join Diamond's Quidditch team. This applies to all Houses."

Kim pouted.

"Now, off you go. Go meet your dormmates, get settled, classes begin at nine tomorrow. Don't be afraid to ask if you are lost."

He gave them a bow, and stood an eager smile. "Welcome to Beauxbatons, little Diamonds."

* * *

Marinette walked along the great hall, eyeing the numbers above the door. She had 2-7-5 for her room. And it had to be around here somewhere... "Ah!" There it was! Going to it, she opened the door, finding an empty dorm, outside four piles of things students brought.

Tikki mewed in greeting from her carrier, making Marinette grin.

Rushing over to the carrier, she brought the kitten out, letting her climb onto her shoulders and resting there. She took a glance around the room. It was a large sitting area as big as her old room, with four little stairs leading up to four separate rooms. On a whimsy choice, she went to the closest door on the right, opening up to see a decent sized bedroom, open to be decorated by her.

Marinette grinned as Tikki hopped off her shoulder to explore.

Marinette liked this very much.

There was a surprised, "Oh!" behind her, and Marinette drew away to look back at the first of four roommates.

A small blonde girl peered at her in surprise, blinking big blue eyes at her. She had a ruby heart with a tea roses bloomed around it pinned to her shirt. With a big warm smile, she greeted, "Hi! I'm Rose! Rose Lavillant!"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette returned pleasantly, coming down to shake the girl's hand.

Rose peered at her curiously, head tilted. "Are you a pureblood?" Rose asked.

"Halfblood," Marinette confirmed. "My mother's a pureblood, my father a muggle."

Rose gasped excitedly. "You have a muggle parent too! I'm a halfblood too! My father's a wizard, mother a muggle." She gives Marinette a concerned frown. "Did your father take it well...?"

Marinette reassured with a light laugh, "He told me it explained a lot."

Rose giggled.

The door opened behind them, and they turned to see a dark hair girl peek in shyly with a sapphire spade and violets bloomed around it.

"Juleka!" Rose cried, rushing over to greet the girl.

"Rose," Juleka greeted with a smile, letting the small blonde pull her in. Meeting Marinette's stare, she shyly greeted, "Hi."

Before Marinette could return it, another popped into view, stopping before the room and voicing, "Looks like I'm the last one here!" They all turned to see a redhead with an emerald clover and flushed prairie roses around it. "Hello girls, I'm Alya Cessaire."

They all turned to fully great and welcome the last of their roommates.

They felt this was going to be a good year.

* * *

The crows were staring.

Adrien stared back, frowning.

Around him, fellow Hearts easily approached and got their room number from the birds.

Birds who were waiting for him to come near.

But Adrien was very reluctant too.

Any move these birds made to get close, Adrien quickly took a few steps back, unwilling to get into a sneezing fit with this whole flock.

"You scared?"

Adrien turned, meeting the gaze of a boy with a sapphire spade and reeds reaching out around the pin. "I'm not scared," Adrien told him. "I'm allergic. Don't want to get into a sneezing fit with these birds."

The Spade rolled his eyes and shot the flock a look. "Crows can be real tricky and difficult sometimes. What's your name? I can ask for you."

With a thankful smile, Adrien told him, "Adrien Agreste."

"Nino Lahiffe." Nino prowled by, asking for their dorm rooms. The crows clacked and cawed, and with a big grin, Nino turned and called out, "We're in the same dorm!"

Adrien brightened.

They were? "That's great!" he confirmed, coming up beside the boy, joining him to their dorm. "You excited to be here?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah! My mom talked this school right up, she loved coming here."

"My father and his stweard also loved being here," Adrien piped in. He nodded to Nino's pin. "They were both Spades too."

"So's my mom," Nino confirmed. "Oh here we are! 2-5-7!"

Nino eagerly opened the door, revealing a tall boy with a amethyst diamond wit woodruff grown around it. "Hey!" the tall boy greeted. "The gangs all here!" He held out his hand to them. "Le Chien Kim!"

Nino and Adrien shook his hand, giving him his name. "Our Clover is here too?" Nino asked.

To answer his question, loud heavy steps sounded out. Adrien went stiff as he and Nino turned to the closest door on the left. Out of it, a familiar large boy crept out, staring down at them with wary silver eyes.

It was Ivan Bruel the halfbreed.

The other halfbreed was his dormmate.

Adrien wasn't sure about this.

Plagg seemed to echo this from where his carrier was set in the room, making strangled noises.

* * *

"You would not believe who I have," Chloe huffed, plopping down beside Adrien as he picked and poked at the bowl of fruit he chose for himself, a croissant and cookie set close as an early dessert.

"Who?" he asked, not looking up.

"Alix Kubdel the rudest pureblood in all of France. And Mylene Harprele. A _halfblood_. At least Sabrina's a tolerable pureblood. I'm quite sure she'll be my source of sanity in that room."

Adrien hummed, then yawned.

Chloe eyes him. "Who do you have?"

"Ah, Le Chien Kim."

"Pureblood," she confirmed, "though annoying. Who else?"

"Nino Lahiffe."

Chloe wrinkled her nose.

Adrien gives her a tired look.

"He _is_ a pureblood, but might as well be a halfblood," she huffed. "His pureblood parents had a divorce, and his mother is with a muggleborn woman. It's scandalous."

"Muggles really that scandalous?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien!" she gasped back, smacking his arm. "Of course! Because of mingling with them, the pureblood society is dying out! We're a dying breed because of stupid witches and wizards mingling with them!"

He sighed and nodded. Father really cared about pureblood too.

That was why he pressed for Adrien to meet other purebloods.

An opportunity to breed out the Veela in him. There'll be less and less of his mother's heritage which each generation, and secure that the Agreste bloodline would be pure once more.

"So who's the last?" Chloe asked.

Adrien tensed.

Chloe eyed him, frowning. "Adrien," she pressed, "who's the last?"

Adrien licked his lips, quietly answering, "Ivan Bruel."

Chloe gasped. "The halfbreed?"

He nodded.

"Oh Adrien," Chloe cooed, reaching over and wrapping him up in a hug. "Don't worry, just ignore him and it will probably seem like he isn't there. I can't believe they put a halfbreed with purebloods." She withdrew, stating, "Don't worry, you can change it so he isn't with you next year. You just... just try to get through the first year."

Adrien nodded.

That sounded like the best plan.

Avoid the half giant.

Ignore him.

The farther he was from the halfbreed, the more of a pureblood he'll be.

The more accepted he'll be.

Being near another halfbreed was a risk.

Adrien couldn't take that risk.

* * *

"Good morning!" D'Argencourt bellowed, prowling along the row of first years, all jumbled with the nervous, the excited, and the sleepy. "I am Armand D'Argencourt, I am the Head of the House of Diamond, the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the flying instructor. I know it's early, but I find that learning to fly will add a certain wakefulness to students."

His blue eyes gleamed in amusement. "Now," he continued, "some I highly suspect have flown before, but some are first time flyers. I would like to reassure your that flying by broom is entirely safe. These brooms are well cared for, well enchanted, and well made; if you are in danger of having a deadly fall, these brooms are magically bound to catch you. I highly doubt we'll get to that point today."

He turned and walked along the row of first years. "For today, I want us to at least get our feet off the ground and to hover. If we're lucky, work on moving around on that broom."

"And if some of us are already good flyers?" a pink haired girl called out to him.

D'Argencourt turned to her. "Well Kubdel, if you are as good as you say, then you will get out of this class sooner, and can either enjoy a free period, or choose a class to replace this. But, you have to show me how good a flyer you are. If I'm not convinced, you're here for the remaining month like many of your other peers."

Alix Kubdel accepted the challenge, her emerald clover gleaming in the light, with a kudzu sprouted around it, framing the pin.

"Now, if we're all ready, I want you all to step up, stand next to a broom, have your dominant hand over it and order 'up'!"

Students did so.

D'Argencourt was pleased to see that brooms snapped up into the hands of Kubdel, Le Chien, Agreste, and Bourgoeis.

Other simply jerked and bounced on the ground.

"Brooms respond well to those who are confident and eager," D'Argrencourt called out. "Be sure of yourselves!"

"Up!" Marinette tried, frowning down at her broom, unable to ignore the nervousness bubbling in her stomach.

Which the enchanted broom caught up, steadily bouncing on the ground, unsure if it should snap into the hand of someone so nervous.

Beside her, Ivan Bruel shared a similar problem of nervousness, though his broom wouldn't move at all. Sighing, he dropped his hand, unsure. "Maybe I should skip flying," he murmured to himself.

Marinette turned to him, surprised. "Skip flying?" she repeated.

"I'm worried I'm going to break the broom," he told the small girl beside him.

"With how big you are," Chloe called, "you probably will."

The Diamond and the Clover turned to the blonde as she shoots them a mean smirk. "I think it'd be best for us all if you did leave the class. It'd be mean to have Beauxbatons spend it's funds over all the brooms you'll break. Don't you think so too, Adrihoney?"

"Uh yeah," the blond agreed, being mindful to not look towards the halfbreed.

Pleased, Chloe went on, "Besides, who's even ever heard of a flying giant?"

"I haven't!" Sabrina called out.

"Practically impossible," Chloe persisted.

Adrien shuffled beside them, put off with the large mix of emotions around them. The glee and smugness, the hurt and fury. He turned to half giant, mouth open to utter what, Adrien didn't know.

He actually forgot the instant he met Marinette's gaze.

Her furious gaze.

Adrien cringed, sucking in a sharp breath.

Adrien's never had anyone look at him like that.

He didn't like it.

And having it be Marinette looking at him like that, it just made it all worse.

Before he could even plead, "Don't look at me like that," Marinette moved.

"Up," she ordered. The broom snapped into her. Then grabbing Ivan's hand, making Adrien twitch, she turned forward and pulled him along, heading the teacher. The half giant stumbled, surprised at the girl's sudden strength and how easily she could pull him along.

Behind them, Chloe stuck her tongue after them.

Beside her, Adrien clutched his broom, feeling sick and upset. And maybe angry? Maybe hurt? He didn't quite know.

He didn't like it.

He knew that for sure.

* * *

 **I need some help readers!**

 **Next fic I want to do is Ladrien but I can't decide between these four AUs. Which would you guys want to see more (and I will be doing all of them either way, just need help deciding which to do first).**

 **A HTTYD AU? _LB a thief that lives with dragons, Adrien is a very curious Viking that wants to find her and learn how she can exist with dragons._**

 **A Witch AU? _The witch Ladybug summoned to help Prince Adrien by King Gabriel._**

 **Priate/Mer AU? _Captain Ladybug thought she'd be dead after that storm, only to find she's saved by a mer, but at a price._**

 **BatB AU? _There was a legend about the sorceress Ladybug, and the monstrous form she takes. Adrien wants to find her and test his courage, and prove to his father that he can handle anything._**


	9. Chapter 9

**To answer Astoria Chang, I'm having Nino's mom bi in this. She had a poor marriage with another pureblood, divorced him, and is now happily together with a muggle woman.**

 **To Allie Gruaman, you suggested pirate/mer roles be switched; thanks for the suggestion but I will not be switching them. There are a lot of fics out there that do pirate!Adrien/Chat and mer!Marinette, not too many have them switched and a switch of this set up is what I want and will do.**

 **If you want to read mer!Mari and pirate!Adrien, I'd suggest going onto Archive of Our Own, there are a _lot_ there. You can probably find majority if not all by searching mermaid marinette in Archive's search bar. I hope you'll find some good ones if you do. **

**Loosescrewslefty on tumblr drew out the Beauxbaton pins of our four friends!**

 **post/154999526867/soooo-i-may-or-may-not-be-completely-and-utterly**

* * *

Ivan had his first lesson on Diamonds that day, along with learning to fly.

When a Diamond was set on something, they were scary set on it.

Marinette would not be swayed. "You're going to prove them wrong and fly!" she would declare every time he tried to reassure her that it was fine.

Maybe it was because he was a Diamond as well, but the teacher was encouraging of this. Maybe it was because it'd be a good lesson for the little Diamond. Maybe he thought it'd be good for the Clover half giant. All D'Argencourt said on the matter was, "Try to fly."

So here Ivan was, standing in a hall full of brooms while the little Diamond went along the row, looking for the largest broom here. Something that could take Ivan's weight without breaking.

Awkwardly, Ivan tried to voice, "I'm really ok with not flyin-"

"You're going to fly," Marinette stated. "You have as much right to fly as every other wizard and witch. Just got to find that right broom..."

Ivan glanced at the brooms, all finely crafted, but all so thin. Thin enough that they would surely break under his weight.

Was there such a broom big enough for him?

It didn't seem so.

Not at Beauxbatons.

He turned to the little Diamond when she came back with the thickest broom she could find. Just a little thicker than her own arm.

One he easily dwarfed when he took it.

They frowned at it. "I don't think it'll work," he voiced, handing it back to her.

Marinette pursed her lips, glaring at the broom like that could make it larger. "There's got to be something in here," she muttered.

"Not likely," Ivan murmured, plucking at his robes.

"What's not likely?"

Both looked to the door, Marinette leaning far to the side to see a small old man peering at them with curious, honey amber eyes. Ivan rubbed his arm, sheepish before one of the professors. Marinette took initiative and pointed to the half giant, stating, "We're trying to find him a broom."

The old man hummed, turning to look Ivan up and down. "A broom?" he repeated.

Ivan gave a sheepish nod.

"A flying giant." The old man smiled. "How rare. But entirely possible."

Ivan looked at him in surprise. "Re-really?"

"I knew it," Marinette declared with an excited grin.

The old man nodded, his smile growing. He bid, "I might have just the broom for you. And it's owner would be happy to see a fellow Clover make use of it." The old man went past them, towards the very back of the storage unit. Ivan and Marinette shared a curious glance with each other. The two blinked in surprise at the old model broom he came back with, one that was far too big for the old man who had a slight struggle holding it, with wood thicker than any other broom here.

Smiling at their awe, the old man presented, "The broom of Clovis Heroux, L'étoile."

"I, I can't take that!" Ivan proclaimed, aghast.

"Why not?" the old man asked with a chuckle, "He's certainly not using it anymore."

"But, but," Ivan stuttered out, weakly taking the broom as the old professor pushed it towards him. "This, this should be..."

"Go on," the old teacher implored with a smile. "She'd be most delighted to fly once more, I'm sure."

"Let's try it Ivan!" Marinette backed, once again grabbing his wrist and dragging the half giant out. Ivan stumbled after her, silver eyes still locked on the broom with clear awe. He had a founder's broom.

He was going to fly on a founder's broom.

He was going to fly on L'étoile.

Outside, Marinette dragged him to large, open space, turning to him with an expectant beam. "Let's try this again!" she declared.

Ivan gently set the old broom down on the ground, and stood, his hand hovering over it. He breathed, nervous and excited. Was he really going to fly on this? Would L'étoile really hold his weight?

Marinette peered at him expectantly, and Ivan went for it. "Up," he called.

L'étoile rattled on the ground, and for a mere moment, Ivan feared that the broom wouldn't come.

He jumped when L'étoile snapped into his hand, his eyes going wide with wonder.

She chose him.

The old strong broom accepted his as rider.

He turned to gape at Marinette, watching her beam and bounce and squeal back at him.

"Well done."

Ivan jumped, turning to see the old professor grinning at him. Nodding to them both, the old man started, "Lets start with you two getting off the ground, and glide on back to your class."

Marinette eagerly settled on her broom.

Ivan carefully got on L'étoile. This was it.

"Think of flying," the old man instructed, "and trust your broom to take you there. They'll match with your instincts. So long as you know what to do, the broom will do as you wish."

With nods, the two relaxed on their brooms, thinking of simply hovering in the air.

Both brooms carried them up, Marinette wobbling a little as her feet left the ground. Oh man, she thought as she floated. If only Papa saw her now. Her father would be in such a panic. She glanced over to Ivan, who looked a little unsteady, but otherwise, comfortable on L'étoile. Though the expression of wonder has yet to leave his face.

With an excited giggle, Marinette moved forward, darting around Ivan then zipping back to class.

Ivan went after her, easily catching onto the broom's speed, and moving at a comfortable space, unable to stop the smile on his face.

It grew at the surprised looks on his classmates' face when he came joining them on the old broom.

"L'étoile?" the teacher called, stopping Ivan as he started to zip by. The half giant peered at him fearfully, wondering if he would have to give up the broom. The teacher gave a content nod. "She'll serve you well." To Marinette, who came darting up to see if there was a problem, the Head Diamond congratulated, "Well done, Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette beamed.

Sitting higher in the air, Chloe gave an annoyed scoff, then flew far away from them, not liking to see the giant flying.

Near her, Adrien sat still on his, easily relaxed on his broom. Despite this, nails grew and turned black as he watched the two drift away, chatting as they felt out flying together. Adrien became aware of his claws when the broom gave a protesting creak. With a jolt as he realized he had claws, Adrien spared a fast glance around, making sure no one was paying attention to him.

As a precaution, he drifted to hover behind a tree.

He breathed. Held it. Breathed out a cloud of ember dotted smoke, letting the twisting emotions drift out of him.

By the time he rejoined the class, his nails were normal and human again.

But he still found himself very bugged.

* * *

When Adrien came into his dorm, he found Kim and Nino crowding around Ivan, looking over the founder's broom in wonder.

Something that is really cool to see, but Adrien for the most part didn't know what to make of this. A half breed received such an idol item. He was being admired and supported.

Adrien's hands tightened on the bag strap, a bubble of agitation in his stomach.

Not only Marinette was upset with him, she preferred spending time with the half giant.

She went out of her way to support the half giant.

What was going on?

Weren't halfbreeds supposed to be avoided?

Disliked?

They were everywhere else!

He's overheard talk from a few adults during galas he's attended with Chloe. Even CHloe herself backed this. His own father has told him the importance of breeding out the Veela blood, to make their blood pure again. Nobody liked halfbreeds, they were supposed to be out of sight.

They weren't supposed to be seen.

And yet, a half giant was being admired.

Accepted.

Admired.

Adrien couldn't grasp this.

He was feeling very irked and frustrated with this.

Adrien looked up when he felt eyes on him.

His three roommates peered at him, unsure what to make of the Heart that walked in.

Except for Ivan, who frowned at Adrien.

Not taking their stares and emotions well, Adrien turned and fled to his room, quickly shutting the door behind him. He breathed out smoke, withdrawing from the door as fire started to cackle and sizzle in the smoke. Opening his window to help ease away at the smoke, Adrien plopped down, actually blowing out a flare, echoing his frustration and confusion.

In the corner of the room, Plagg watched him, green eyes locked on the smoke and embers.

Adrien turned to the kitten, frowning.

"What's going on here Plagg?" he asked the kitten, exhausted.

Plagg never answered, just staring back at him with interest.

Sighing out a cloud of black, Adrien watched the end of his fingers turn to claws, claws that wanted to slash, wanted to fight.

At what or at who, Adrien didn't know.

He turned on his side and glared at the wall, waiting for an answer to come him.

It never came.

* * *

"Plagg," Adrien scolded, wincing as the kitten struggled against his hold, sinking his sharp claws into Adrien's hand. He was really tempted to let his scales show and cover his hand, but that idea was dashed as Ivan stepped out, holding a small papillon puppy. Ivan paused, meeting Adrien's surprised gaze. The little puppy gave angry yips at the half Veela, dark eyes locked on Adrien.

"Shush Akuma," the half giant eased, hurrying past Adrien for class.

Kim's door opened, and the Diamond slipped out, a dark rust colored racing pigeon on his shoulder. "Let's go awe the crowd Cupid," Kim declared, walking past Adrien, ignoring him.

Nino came out last, a fancy blue pigeon on his shoulder. "You ready Duusu?" he asked the lovely bird, smiling at it's soft coos.

He stopped when he met Adrien's wounded stare, feelings of disappointment coming from him. Just as he turned to walk past, Adrien blurted out, "You're going to avoid me too?"

Nino paused, making Duusu shuffle on his shoulder.

Nino frowned, scrambling for an answer. Then he shook his head. "That wasn't cool," Nino said. "I thought a Heart would be better than that. Aren't you guys supposed to be all good and pure?"

Adrien shoots him a frown back. Nino continued, "You weren't being a real Heart back there."

Adrien touched his pin, letting Plagg drop down and staring after the kitten as he tore back into the room. "He's a halfbreed," Adrien stated.

Halfbreeds weren't accepted.

They had no place in the wizarding society.

This was the way of things.

Why didn't anyone else, besides Chloe and Sabrina, get that?

"He's still a human," Nino shot back, agitation coming off of him. "So he has some magical heritage! He's no different than you and me!"

He was though. He did. He was half giant. Half human. Not a whole human. This, this was not how things were supposed to be what was going on, what was he not getting-

Adrien jerked as Nino turned to leave, anger rolling off of him. It was all pure instinct when Adrien called after him. "Don't be mad at me."

Nino stopped, whipping around to Adrien. "Mad at you? I," then Nino paused, blinking then shaking his head, frowning. "I, I'm more disappointed than mad! I thought you'd be better than that! Not go along with Chloe!"

Adrien stared at him, a little surprised. Then he sighed, stating weakly, "That, that was just, a habit."

Nino frowned, then sighed. "Well, break it. Ivan's your dormmate. Your roommate. The Clover in our group. We're supposed to get along with everyone, you know."

"Yeah." That's what the Head Heart told them their first day.

 _"Everyone's to get along with everyone."_

That was a little impossible to do.

He knows Chloe doesn't get along with her dormmates outside Sabrina.

Nino stood at the door, looking like he was compelled to say more, but what, the boy wasn't sure. He turned and left the secret halfbreed alone, considering these events.

And the touch of detail that any anger Nino had felt had disappeared at Adrien's request. What left it was confusion and a touch of exhaustion, and regret. A very fast swarm of emotions for a boy that was mad enough to continue snapping at him.

The Veela charm.

Adrien had charmed that anger away.

Adrien willed the black scales to cover his hand, going into his room to grab his kitten, mind rolling around this reminder of his natural charming ability.

He could make this better.

He could make his dormmates not mad at him anymore, he, he could try and break this habit as Nino said he should. Chloe, Chloe wasn't in this dorm with him. The rules with her don't have to apply.

And maybe, maybe halfbreeds could be accepted?

Could it really be so?

He, he could see with Ivan, he could make amends.

It was the Heart's way.

And he was a Heart.

He could make it better.

He had a natural charming ability to make use of.

He could make it better with everyone.

As he grabbed Plagg, his mind flashed to the furious expression Marinette had last given him.

He could make it better.

* * *

 **By nature, Veelas are easily agitated and offended, and react poor to anything they don't like. This is actually proven in the books where Veela mascots in a Quidditch World Cup were easily riled up by leprechauns and got into a fight with them. These are touchy and sensitive bird-humans.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Will you ever behave for me?" Adrien wondered as he hurried to transfiguration, carrying his carrier to class since Plagg was squirming too much. And he couldn't quite walk around with claws at school. So he settled with a carrier, just to save the soft skin of his hands.

Stopping before the class door, Adrien elbowed the door open, slipping in.

He froze when all eyes turned to him, and Adrien blushed a little at the attention, aware that he's the last to class.

"Agreste!" a small old man called from the front, smiling at the boy, "Glad you decided to join us."

"S-sorry Monsieur," Adrien uttered, blushing a little, and hurrying down, searching for an open seat. "My familiar decided to be troublesome..." Adrien trailed, stopping by Marinette, sitting beside a girl with red hair. He offered her a small charming smile, hoping to ease some of her agitation away.

The girl beside her blinked in surprise, blushing as she smiled back to him.

Marinette though just glaring, unaffected by his charm, making Adrien falter.

When the old teacher cleared his throat, Adrien hurried down, sitting down next to Nino, sheepish and confused. He knows the charm worked by the blush of the other girl, and Nino wasn't mad with him anymore.

Yet Marinette still was?

"Now," the teacher called out, drawing attention back to him. "I am Professor Fu, your teacher for transfiguration." He waved out to a turtle lounging beside his desk. "This is my familiar Wayzz. He's going to help me in this class a lot." Turning to them, he asked, "Does anyone not know what transfiguration is?"

The redhead beside Marinette raised her hands. "I don't quite get it?" the girl voiced.

Fu gave a patient nod. "It's a complicated magic," he confirmed. "It's the closest magic we have to science. In transfiguration, you're changing the molecules of something to make it another. It is complicated and hard. There are formulas to learn and consider, limitations to learn, things I'll be covering over the course of this first year. And likely for many other years to come."

Fu waved Wayzz over, and the turtle drew near, peering at the students with bored curiosity. "Familiars are often the subjects of transfiguration. To do a transfiguration with them, a familiar that is bonded with you and obedient will be best. Over this first week, I will help you bond with your familiar, if you need it, and hopefully, you'll do your first spell." Taking out his wand, Fu lightly tapped Wayzz's shell.

Right before them, the turtle shifted into a jewelry box.

Another tap, and Wayzz was a turtle once more, yawning.

Smiling as he turned to the students, Fu asked, "So, who needs help with their familiars?"

Adrien was the first to raise his hand.

* * *

"I got a suggestion for you," Nino bid, offering a small handful of seeds to Duusu. The blue pigeon chirped happily as she ate it up.

"Yeah?" Adrien asked, one hand set to keep Plagg in his lap, while the other petted the black kitten, trying to get him to relax. Only Plagg rebelliously stayed stiff in his lap, green eyes locked on Marinette and her little calico.

Adrien could relate.

So close and yet so far.

He spared a glance to the dark haired girl, still ignoring him and just giving all her attention to Tikki, making the little kitten purr and beam as her head was scratched. Beside her, the redhead was playing with a little fox kit, scolding "Trixx" every time she nips her fingers.

"Giants are naturally good with animals," Nino said, nodding to Ivan where he sat beside a small girl with colorful hair, a little purple and blue lizard with her. The girl was currently cooing over his papillon puppy, much to the half giant's fluster. "If you want to make it better, asking for his help may be a good way to get past this."

Adrien considered the suggestion, eyeballing the half giant.

Ivan had a soft smile on his lips, holding up the little lizard easily with just one finger, cooing as it flicked it's tongue back at him.

Adrien nodded.

He could try that.

He could make amends.

He, he could make things better through asking help with Plagg.

He was sure that Ivan would accept if he asked.

"That's a good idea," he told Nino.

"If you need help, let me know," Nino added, predicting that Ivan may not be inclined to helping Adrien.

But the blond wasn't worried about that.

He was confident that Ivan would agree to help, and Adrien could start making it up to him.

And see more of this strange... acceptance.

* * *

"Adrien Agreste?"

Adrien paused from where he was pushing Plagg into his carrier, turning to see Fu peering at him. Once again, he was the last to leave because the cat refused tow ork with him. "Y-yes?" the blond asked, nervous before the teacher, worried about his next class.

It was potions with the Head Spade, Mendeleiev.

Nino has built her up as a very scary woman, kinda bordering mean.

Adrien didn't know if he could emotionally take a mean teacher upset with his lateness.

"I need to talk to you about something," Fu told him, smile on his lips.

"But my-"

"I'll write you a note. Mendeleiev will understand."

Adrien pushed Plagg into the carrier and hurriedly closed the door before the kitten could dash out. "Oh ok, um, what do you want to talk about Monsieur?" he asked, standing up and turning to the old wizard.

With a smile, Fu bid, "First, I'd like to offer you congratulations."

Adrien blinked at him, surprised. "Congratulations?"

Fu nodded, moving to his desk. With a wave of his hand, a steaming cup of tea flew over to the wizard, rewarded with a content hum as he took a sip. Wayzz trailed after his master, sparing the boy a glance. Sitting in his chair with a sigh, Fu said, "Most purebloods who are actually half, they majority never fully accept their heritage, much less embrace. Especially a halfbreed. I congratulate you on embracing your heritage. Not many of your background would."

Adrien tensed before the teacher, feeling cold and scared.

Even more so when he could pick up any feelings from the teacher.

He was calm and neutral, nothing to give the half Veela what he was thinking.

"Y-you know?" Adrien stuttered out.

"I suspected when you were called, and in your panic from all the attention, charmed your classmates, removing any judgement they may have for you."

Oh.

He hadn't realized...

"And today it was confirmed when you charmed Alya Cesaire. Though it seems she wasn't your intended target."

Adrien looked down, feeling uncomfortable and off. "Um," he uttered.

"It is a Veela's nature to charm," Fu declared, taking another sip of tea. "It's how the race survives. It's how they get by. Charming is a key factor to help them obtain whatever it is a Veela desires." Fu looked at him from over the rim of his cup. "It's a nature even halfbreed Veela can't resist. Why, I say charming from halfbreeds wind up being used more selfishly than a pure Veela."

He set his cup down, waving his hand and bringing a teapot over. "Did you know a pure Veela only selfishly charms for their vanity and enjoyment? A halfbreed, specifically a half human Veela, is more likely to abuse the charming ability."

"I'm not charming for malicious intent," Adrien quickly reassured.

"I don't doubt that," Fu reassured, his gaze settling on the pin Adrien had on his robe. "It's near unheard of to have a selfish, manipulative Heart. The closest I've come across in my years were Heart selective in their help. But largely, it's not a Heart's way to treat others with maliciousness and manipulation."

"I, I had messed up," Adrien said, "I just wanted to make things better. There's, something doesn't make sense and I'm trying to make sense of it and I can't if my friends are mad and-"

"You're not quite going about it the right way son," Fu voiced.

Adrien blinked at him.

"Tell me, what are Veela charms used for?"

"Manipulation," Adrien answered.

"Now, does that sound healthy in friendship?"

Adrien blinked at him, not fully grasping what the old wizard was getting at.

A lot of pureblood friendships he's seen thrived off manipulation of each other.

Chloe has even used it on her own father. And she's certainly used it with him. Adrien has caved to her whims plenty of times, mostly to avoid feeling her upset with him. Having someone upset and angry with him was the worst. He didn't like it one bit.

But... manipulation didn't play a part in friendship?

Fu seemed to pick up on this.

Sighing, the old wizard voiced, "A true friendship isn't shaped by tricks, Young Agreste. The trust and bond of a friendship formed by tricks and manipulation will be weak, and when broken, will very likely never be fixed again."

Adrien stared at the old wizard in alarm.

"Th-that won't happen," he said.

"I am pleased to see you embrace your heritage, for many will unhealthily deny it," Fu said, "but don't embrace it to manipulate your classmates. Not only is it a lie to them, it will be one to you too. And lies can be very breaking and unhealthy to wizards."

The pureblood society themselves was a good example of this, with them clinging to their delusions of blood purity, aiming to keep their blood as pure as possible.

So caught up in their desperate lies, they would not listen to any reason.

But Fu kept quiet about this.

All that mattered was for this halfbreed to realize his faults, to fix his ways before he ruined them forever.

A broken Heart is a sad sight.

A broken Veela was even sadder, and very, very mortal.

"I would suggest to not rely on your charms to appease classmates," Fu advised, meeting Adrien's wide eyes.

The boy nervously shuffled on his feet, desperately asking, "But, how else...?"

"That's an answer you'll have to find yourself," the old wizard said simply.

When Adrien finally arrived to potions, he found Mendeleiev was as scary as Nino hinted her to be.

And she was not really appeased by the note Fu gave him.

Adrien had extra homework in potions that day.

* * *

Adrien's heart was pounding as he crept out, green eyes locking onto the half giant, reading over a chapter for their potions class. Mendeleiev had scared enough students that majority Adrien knew were instantly starting on that class for homework.

Adrien had started on it as well, even more so since now, Mendeleiev had her eyes set on him for lateness, but Nino's suggestion and Fu's words lingered on his mind.

It wouldn't leave him alone, and Adrien felt if he at least tried, it may go and he could focus on his work.

But he had to try first.

"No charming," he muttered on his breath.

Do it without charming.

If normal witches and wizards could do it without charms, he could too.

He just had to try.

And accept the results no matter what.

Breathing in, Adrien boldly drew near the half giant, kinda loosing his nerve as he stood by him, shyly waiting for the large boy to acknowledge him. It took a few minutes for Ivan to willingly turned to him, silver eyes sharp.

Adrien gulped, stuttering, "H-hi?"

Ivan stared down at him.

"I, I'm, I'm sorry about what I said, er, agreed too..." With an awkward laugh, he offered, "Yo-you really showed us..."

Ivan just continued to stare down at him.

Adrien sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, making a conscious effort to not charm the half giant. He could feel his magic desiring to rise up, lay the charm over the boy, appeal to him, make it easier and less stressful for Adrien.

But according to Fu, that was a poor plan.

A poor way to live.

Do it without charms.

He could do it.

He was half human.

Like all humans could make it without charms.

He could do this.

"I, I am sorry, Ivan," Adrien told him. "That was mean and I shouldn't have and-"

"It's nothing new," Ivan muttered, cutting off the boy.

Adrien gave a start. "It isn't?" he asked. It didn't seem so here, with how many Adrien's met that liked the half giant. He seems very well accepted here. Well liked.

"No one really wanted a halfbreed around," Ivan told him. "Hearing you back Chloe isn't anything new."

Adrien deflates, picking at the opening of his robe. It was a grim reminder why he had to keep his heritage hidden. Halfbreeds weren't accepted in society. And yet... "You do have people that do care," Adrien pointed out. Their dormmates cared. Marinette cared. The girl the half giant sat beside seemed to like him.

"It, it was a surprise," Ivan admitted, flipping to the next page.

Clearing his throat, Adrient old him, "I, well, if you need help, let me know. We share a dorm together, we, I should be making a bigger effort to get along. With everyone. And I, I want to get better."

And that first step was stepping away from pureblood restrictions.

It was a quite a different world from pureblood views.

He could adapt to it though.

It didn't look so bad on the other side, seeing another haflbreed getting accepted.

It planted a small idea that maybe a half Veela could get accepted too.

He jumped when a large hand appeared before him.

"Ivan Bruel of House of Clovers," Ivan told him, staring down at the blond.

Blinking in surprise, Adrien smiled and took his hand. "Adrien Agreste of House of Hearts. I'm glad to be dormmates with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait!**

 **I just had a motivation and inspiration storm for an akuma!Marinette fic, Loyal Chevalier, and it's actually done now!**

 **The cost though was that everything else I wrote has been held up. But I should be back on top! Mostly. Should be. Ruffled updates might get slow a few times.** **The sucky thing about drabbles is that sometimes, you don't know what to do next. And for this, which has no fully fledged plotline outside snippets of Adrien's life, it can be tricky trying to figure out what to focus on next.**

 **We may not even stick to first year for too much longer. Maybe a few more chapters and then we'll head off to next year? How much focus the following school years will get? Idk. We'll see as I write on.** **I'm hoping at the most this fic will be roughly a limit of 30 chapters. We'll just have to see, who knows with writing XD**

* * *

Bravely, Adrien rolled the small ball out.

It was swatted back, bouncing back to the half Veela. Adrien quickly caught it, coyly rolling it about, grinning as Plagg's gaze followed it intently. Beside Adrien, Ivan sat on the floor, watching over this interaction critically. His little puppy, Akuma, was left in his room, still so set on growling at Adrien.

Not that the blond was bothered.

He was more happy with this.

The half giant agreed to help Adrien with Plagg. Help him bond with Plagg so the kitten would work with him in transfiguration.

Ivan's first suggestion was playing.

Nothing to appealed to young animals better than playing. It was a brilliant bonding experience for owner and pet. And thus far, it seemed to be working. Plagg was inclined to play with the boy, his green eyes locked on the ball whenever Adrien rolled it back to him.

Adrien was pleased.

This was the most willing his familiar has ever been!

"So he's set on this Tikki?" Ivan asked. "Marinette's familiar?"

Adrien confirmed, "Yep, every chance he gets, he tries to be near her." He frowned. Their situation was almost like theirs. Adrien found he wanted to be near Marinette too, but the girl was irked and put off by him, locked on his words. He voiced this to Ivan, "She doesn't seem to want to be near him..."

Marinette didn't want him near.

Maybe Tikki echoes that.

Familiars that bonded well with their owners will often echo their owners.

If Marinette didn't want anything to do with him, Tikki may have extended that to Plagg.

"You said Plagg got adopted a lot?" Ivan asked.

Adrien nodded, sparing him a curious glance, absently rolling out the ball.

"If he got adopted a lot, maybe Tikki got tired of waiting for him," Ivan guessed. "Black cats get adopted most for cat familiars. They're desired because of their dark coat and magical history as some of the best cat familiars to have, and muggles usually avoid them. And they can blend into the night. If he got adopted a lot..."

"She lost faith in him staying by her side," Adrien finished, sighing.

He jumped when Plagg jumped at him, impatient, and swatting the ball away, which he decided to pursue on his own since the half Veela wasn't playing right anymore.

Adrien peered after him, wishful.

He really hoped he could make it up to Marinette soon, show that he was going to get past this (even if this still was a bit of a strange view).

It'd be a bonus if Plagg was able to reconnect to Tikki.

Adrien and Ivan looked up when Kim burst into the room, loudly proclaiming, "You two need to come to come to Jarden de L'est! Alix and I are going to have a pigeon race and Cupid is totally going to beat Breaker!"

Unfortunately, Kim left the door wide open in his eager rush.

And Plagg was an ever opportunistic kitten.

Adrien squawked in alarm as Plagg dashed out, easily racing through Kim's legs and tearing off. Adrien pursued, almost knocking Kim over, making a strangled noise when he saw Nino slip in, another door opening for Plagg to race through. Adrien almost knocked Nino over in his race after his familiar, shouting, "Plagg! Noo! Come back!"

Behind him, his roommates stared after, eyes wide and surprised.

When Ivan turned and gave Kim a dark look, the tall boy chuckled sheepishly. "Oops?" Kim offered.

* * *

Beauxbatons was an elegant and huge castle. Designed and made by Sebastian Courtet, it was complex and maze like. Adrien was sure the Spade made it so that it'd be confusing to invading enemies, and to awe any visitors coming to get lost in the wonder of his creation.

Unfortunately, it lead to many first years getting lost.

And little kittens.

Maybe.

Plagg did have sharper senses than Adrien did.

Maybe he successfully found Tikki?

Adrien hoped. it would reassure him that Plagg was found and safe, he's sure Marinette would take care of him despite her soreness with him.

But first, he had to find Plagg, or Marinette. And that meant finding his bearings.

But Adrien was lost.

Majority of halls looked the same. And were scarce.

There was no one to direct him, no one to ask.

Adrien was so unnerved he feared he may panic soon. Panic enough that he could feel a tingle in his back, conscious of the magic ready to answer him, ready to make wings that would carry him about quickly, could help him escape these halls, get to the open sky, help him collect his bearings.

But that'd be bad.

He could be seen.

And then everyone would know.

And word would get back to his family.

Making strangled, nervous noises; Adrien gripped his hair as he moved about, sparing fast glances down the hall. Where could he be? Where was Adrien? Why did this place have to be so big?

Adrien jumped when there was a loud _bang_ behind him.

He whipped around, seeing long, stony legs. He looked up, up, and up to see the statue of a winged horse staring down at him. _Pegasus_ was written out down below the horse on it's stand. The statue stared down at him expectantly.

Gulping, Adrien stuttered out, "H-have you seen a small bl-black cat?"

The statue stared down at him, then waved it's head right, adding with point with a fore hoof.

"Thank you!" Adrien cried, dashing past the statue.

 _Please be there, please be there, please be there,_ Adrien chanted in his head.

* * *

Marinette glares down at the page she set in her lap. Printed symbols and letters peered back, waiting for her to figure them out. On her shoulder sat Tikki, joining her mistress in eyeballing the sheet.

During this first week, while Fu was helping them bond with their familiars, he suggested that everyone should memorize these formulas, these were some of the first formulas they were going to work with after this first week.

But Marinette couldn't quite get the difference between them.

What made this formula different from that one?

She pursed her lips, put off.

It was like elementary, when she took science. It was torn between making sense and not making sense. She got the basics. Though she has to wonder why did so many things that were the same had different names? Why were these formulas unique?

Was there any real difference?

Why did magic have a sciencey form of magic? Wasn't there supposed to be a big opposite between them?

So far, she personally liked charms more.

That was more creative.

More fun.

And Bustier was the sweetest teacher she's met so far.

Marinette huffed. She asked Tikki, "Does this make any sense to you?"

Tikki mewed back, kneading at her shoulder, earning a smile from the witch that was kind enough to adopt her. Reaching up, Marinette scratched the calico's chin, earning a happy purr from the kitten.

The two gave a start at a demanding mew.

They looked over, seeing a familiar black kitten giving Marinette the stink eye.

Tikki tilted her head curiously.

Marinette eyed the cat. Pointing to him, she asked, "Aren't you Adrien's?"

The black kitten blinked at her. Then released another demanding mew. Tikki's ears went flat, tail smacking at Marinette's neck.

Marinette looked past the kitten, frowning when she didn't see the blond behind Plagg. The kitten was on his own? "Where's your owner?" she asked the kitten.

Plagg went out a dragging mew, prowling around Marinette, eyes locked on the calico. Tikki eyed him, wary. Marinette reached up, scratching her kitten, trying to reassure her. She moved to set her formulas away in her bag. She turned to Plagg, reaching for him and cooing to him.

Plagg eyed her warily, glaring at her reaching hands.

"come on," she cooed. "Let's get you back to Adrien. He's probably worried about you."

Plagg leaned away from her.

"Come on kitty," she cooed, approaching him slowly.

Plagg swiped at her.

Marinette jerked back, but not fast enough. One claw got her hand.

She hissed to herself, eyeing the red, thin line on her hand.

She shoots Plagg a look.

Plagg eyed her back, tail swishing.

Tikki made a displeased noise from Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette pursed her lips, eyeing the kitten. Before she could scold him, there was a cry near them.

"Plagg!"

They looked up to see Plagg's owner rushing to them, annoyed green eyes locked on the little black kitten. Plagg moved to dash behind Marinette, but she caught him before he could hide. Just as Adrien reached them, she had the little kitten by the scruff, offering him to the blond.

Adrien gulped and shuffled a little before her, smiling awkwardly. Taking the squirming kitten, he bid, "Th-thanks Marinette." He gave a start when he saw the scratch on her hand. Before Marinette could even move, he took her hand and brought it up, eyeing the scratch. "You scratched, Plagg!"

The just squirmed, pressing his teeth to Adrien's fingers, though not really biting down on him.

Marinette drew her hand away, reassuring, "It's fine. Kitten's scratch."

"I know," he murmured, frowning as he stared down at the scratch. He turned his gaze to Plagg, scolding with a pout. "I expected better from you." Plagg just squirmed and made a strangled mew.

Despite herself, Marinette's lips quirked up.

Then she shook her head and started to gather her things.

Giving a start, Adrien desperately reached out, "Um?"

She paused, turning to eye him.

"I'm sorry," he rushed out. She turned to him, expression guarded. He continued, "I, I shouldn't have done that. Agree with Chloe. It's, I need to, to learn to not do that. It's, that sort of thing is expected where I come from and I, I shouldn't have done that."

She frowned. Before she could respond, he reassured, "I apologized to Ivan, I was able to make up with him. We, we share a dorm together, it..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, keeping a secure hold on Plagg.

"That sort of behavior is expected back home," he said, "and it, it doesn't work here. I see that now. I'm going to get past that. I will."

He met her gaze. "I'm sorry Marinette. I am. I, I did make up with Ivan, and I want to make it up with you too, and I'll be more aware and-"

"Ok," she bid, startling him quiet.

"Ok?" he repeated.

"I didn't consider that," she confessed, tugging at her robe, ignoring Tikki's shuffle on her shoulders. "Maman did mention to look out for purebloods, how they're... stuck on blood purity. You're a pureblood, like Chloe, right?"

"Yes," he answered instantly.

She nodded, accepting this. "I saw Ivan yesterday, he didn't look upset or bothered anymore. And you didn't seem mean on the train, and it was... surprising to hear that from you, but witht he sort of background a lot of noble wizards have... I'm sorry for jumping on the defensive."

A warmth flushed through Adrien's chest, a relieved smile sliding over his lips. "It's ok," he reassured, "you were watching out for someone. It's admirable."

She gave a small nod, tapping the tip of her shoe to the ground. "Well," she offered, "we'll both work better at this. I'll try not to jump to conclusions-"

"And I'll work on getting past prejudices," he bid.

She smiled, and Adrien preened, feeling like he had just lifted the whole world. He brought Plagg close, ignoring the kitten pushing against his chest, not in the mood to be cuddled. Adrien gave a start when Plagg's claws nicked his chest. "Oh! Marinette?"

She tilted her head at him.

He waved to Tikki. "Plagg really wants to spend time with Tikki, they were a pair that wound up separated a lot so-"

"Play dates?" she put in.

"Yes. Lots. Many play dates."

"Ok," she laughed. "We'll meet up for play dates. You do look like you could use help with Plagg."

"Much help," Adrien agreed, beaming.

She shared his smile, then clearing her throat, she gathered up her things and departed, cautiously optimistic for this friendship. "See you in charms!" she called.

"Yeah!" he called back, silly smile still on his face.

He was so happy and relieved and he felt like singing and nothing could ruin thi-

Plagg bit his finger.

"Ow! Plagg! Why?!" the blond snapped, whipping his finger out, wincing at the slight sting. What was up with this kitten? Why did he have to be so difficult?


	12. Chapter 12

Settled comfortably in their sitting room, the four girls relaxed the night away. Rose was snug on the couch, her little snake Princess loosely wrapped around her shoulders, enjoying her owner's warm and relaxing, unbothered and at peace. Juleka leaning against the couch, playing with her bright pink chameleon, Reflectka. Alya sat at a desk working on homework, muttering to herself as she work. Every now and then, she lifted up her book, just in time to avoid Trixx as the little fox races by, cackling with energetic glee.

At the window, out of Trixx's eager path, Marinette sat on the sill with Tikki on her shoulders, her gaze set on her sketchbook. On the page where her roommates, loose sketches of them and dresses she was envisioning for them. Every now and then she turned to glance out the window, to one of the many gardens that were decorated this school. An inspiration Marinette was happy to take advantage of. A pleasant distraction to enjoy when she was stuck.

It was a nice day.

A perfect day off.

A good day to relax or stay on top of everything.

Or help two classmates that had just burst into their room

They all jumped when Alix Kubdel practically kicked the door in and stopped in, muttering to herself angrily as she prowled in, her racing pigeon Breaker flapping her wings. Mylene hung back at the door, giving them an awkward wave.

"Um?" Alya voiced, grabbing Trixx before the kit to jump at them.

Rounding on her, Alix stated, "We're staying here the night!"

All four blinked at her.

Mylene slowly crept in, offering quietly, "Chloe."

An understanding passed over them all.

Alya reassured, "Stay as long as you want."

"Juleka and I can share a bed!" Rose offered. Juleka nodded, echoing this.

"Oh," Mylene uttered, fiddling with her hands. "I wouldn't want to impose... We can take the couch, right Alix?"

"Don't care," Alix huffed as she plopped down, bouncing the couch. "So long as it's away from Chloe."

"I'm open to sharing a bed with either of you," Alya reassured. "I would not suggest sharing a bunk with Marinette, she's a fighter."

"I'm not that bad," Marinette grumbled.

"Not only did you kick me off the bed, you practically kicked me across the room."

"...In my defense, you were on the edge of the bed, of course I'd kick you a bit far."

Alya simply rolled her eyes.

Marinette just huffed and scratched Tikki's chin, making the kitten purr.

Leaning up, and making sure Princess was settled, Rose voiced, "Don't you have a play date with Adrien today?"

Marinette paused, staring down at her sketchbook. She released a big gasp. "I do!" Tikki mewed in surprise as Marinette scrambled up, nearly tripping over her own feet. Rushing around, grabbing her transfiguration book, making sure Tikki was secure, she raced out, shouting, "Thanks Rose!"

A few minutes after she left, Juleka commented, "She's not going to make it."

Pursing her lips, Rose argued, "She may!"

They all heard a faint squawk echo in the hall, and a faint, distant _thud_.

"She won't," Alix stated.

* * *

With deep concentration, Adrien stared down at the little kitten.

Plagg met his stare challengingly, tail swishing back and forth.

For the past few minutes they sat staring at each other, Adrien's charming magic pouring off of him, coming onto the cat.

But Adrien was quickly learning that his charming doesn't work on animals. But... maybe...

"You will behave," he whispered, Adrien's pupils thinning as the magic sparked and flared.

Plagg's ear twitched, pupils going huge.

Yes, yes, _yes..._

Plagg yawned, then flopped over and rolling about.

Adrien purses his lips, slouching.

"Were you guys having a staring contest?"

Adrien blinked, the charm turning off and turning to the other his charm didn't seem to work on. Marinette gave him a small smile, setting Tikki down. Returning her smile, Adrien said, "Yes, it's a great bonding game."

She raised a brow, pausing from where she was setting her book in her lap. "Really? Staring contests?"

"Well, I forgot to bring a ball," he admitted.

Humming thoughtfully, she offered, "Well, I may have something you can use."

Adrien perked. She did? What? What did she have? He watched as she reached up, tugged her hair out of a bun and leaving dark strands to fall free over her, and with a present beam, she turned and offered her red ribbon to him.

Adrien started, eyes wide at her free hair, and the ribbon she was offering. He emitted a small sound.

With Adrien not taking it and kinda sitting there frozen, she turned to the kittens to wave it about, drawing their attention. Tikki slowly reached for it, pupils going huge, only to jump high in the air when Plagg dove at wildly with a gleeful yowl, swiping the ribbon out of Marinette's hand. He rolled about, kicking at the red ribbon and chewing at it. With a displeased noise, Tikki pursued Plagg, set on getting that ribbon. Plagg scrambled up and fled, playing keep away.

Adrien and Marinette watched, one amused, one kind of torn and bothered with how they were playing. "I don't think you're going to get that back," Adrien warned.

Marinette shrugged. "It's fine. I can always make another, or get a hold of another. I could ask Aunt Nadja for another."

Adrien blinked. "Your aunt is here?"

Marinette faltered a little, tilting her head and considering this. She admitted, "Uh, she's not really my aunt... My Maman's friend. She's the astrology teacher here."

Astrology.

That won't be till year three.

With a smile, Adrien reassured, "That's pretty cool."

She cracked a smile back. Then opening the book in her lap and pushing some hair behind her ear, drawing Adrien's gaze to the motion. He shook his head and scooted closer, leaning over to see what she needed help this time, breathing in a delightful scent.

He felt like just leaning over and snuggling up to her.

Focus, Adrien, he gotta focus.

Their first official play date.

Had to be done right.

While the two worked on transfiguration, preparing and making sense of these upcoming formulas, Tikki and Plagg played, balls of squirming fur tangling around each other and what was Marinette's ribbon.

By the end of it, with Marinette and Tikki departing back to their dorm, Adrien tugged the toy from Plagg's claws, the blond pursed his lips to find it a mangled mess, threads hanging out from all sides.

Plagg jumped up, swatting at it, his claws getting stuck and sort of ripping it as his weight dragged him down.

Adrien just stared down at him, unimpressed.

Plagg met his stare, green eyes coy and bright.

Well, at least he seemed a bit friendlier...

* * *

"Lady Jeanne Richelieu," Professor Kubdel bid, "was forced to play role of Duchess' daughter most of her life, and was pressured by her parents to hide away her magic for the first fifteen years of her life. Years long spent wishfully watching her half brother Sebastian act out his magic as he wished, expressing himself as the Crown desired him too. Just to add to her frustration, when her dear brother willing helped her learn and shape her magic; she could not ever use it less she reveal her magical heritage to the muggle noble society, a time when we wizards did care of what muggles thought and did. To counter her frustration, she delved into sparring, tactics, ettitque; besting her older brothers, to a point the Duke wished that she was another, for she was more worthy to be his heir than any other son of his. At sixteen, where her parents intended to marry her to a prince, Lady Jeanne... I'm sorry Miss Bourgoeis, does this bore you?"

All eyes turned to the Diamond from where she sat with a bored pout before the professor, meeting his easy smile with a slight scowl. "Seeing how I already know this, yes."

"Ah, I apologize, but Beauxbatons takes great pride in our history, and it's mandatory to know the school founders as well as you can. The creation of Beauxbatons is an iconic point in the French wizarding history. And not all students here would know it as well as you do." Flashing her a patient smile, he bid, "And it never hurts to refresh over facts."

Chloe made an unimpressed sound.

"Perhaps you could share about the lovely Lady Aveline?" a familiar voiced called out, drawing curious eyes to him. Fu smiled at the doorway, coming down, a book slung under his arm. "So sorry for the interruption, Professor Kubdel."

"Ah it's no trouble Professor Fu, thank you for your delivery." He accepted the book Fu gave him, the old man turning and meeting Adrien curious stare, a sure smile on the old wizard's lips. "But would you Kubdel? I'm also sad to see that Lady Aveline seems so ignored historically."

"A grim truth," Professor Kubdel agreed. "Lady Aveline Le Seur is sadly very looked over historically. Lady Jeanne Richelieu is known as her renown leaderships, and being the first headmaster of Beauxbatons. Sebastian Courtet for creating and shaping Beauxbatons. And Clovis Heroux for being one of the best teachers Beauxbatons ever had, and being the second headmaster of Beauxbatons. It is a sad truth that Lady Aveline Se Leur does seem to dwiddle into dust, with Beauxbatons history. She had prime in her medical skills, her charms, and potions; but sadly disappeared, wishing to reunite with her pureblood family. Her last sighting in history was her marrying another pureblood, a boy she knew in her childhood."

"Boring," Chloe called out. "She just the first Heart to be walked all over."

Fu chuckled, coming near with an amused smile, eyes still on Adrien. "There are many interesting secrets around Lady Aveline Le Seur. Many things many people didn't know. With a sad story I'm sure a good few can relate too."

Adrien peered after him, head tilting curiously.

Why stare at him the whole time?

Fu left, and Professor Kubdel called attention.

"So Miss Bourgeois, since it seems you know history so well, would you like to help me teach about Lord Clovis Horoux?"

Chloe pursed her lips in displeasure.

Near her, Alix snickered at her father's jab.

* * *

Adrien's head snapped up, watching Alix dart by on her broom, eyes alive and wild. His hand snapped over at another _whoosh_ that went by him, watching Kim dart along with a loud whoop.

Steady on his broom, he carefully moved it about, mindful to stay out of the way of the bold and eager racers.

He looked out, watching his classmates drift and fly about.

Majority lingered and drifted near the ground, taking the chance to get used to being in the air, sitting on a thin broom.

Rose and Juleka hung close, gigging and grinning. Nathanael sat close, drawing the two a bit out of sight of the Head Diamond.

Ivan was slowly drifting higher, a small smile on his lips, enjoying the broom that seemed suited for him.

Mylene hovered next to Max, watching with wide eyes as he refereed the wild race going on between Kim and Alix.

Lips quirking up, pleased, he looked about, quickly and easily spotting Marinette gliding along, boldly tracing the heights, testing her limits and comforts. Her hair was wrapped up once more, a new ribbon holding her hair.

Beaming, he zipped up alongside her, skimming the air with her.

"Ever think of touching the clouds?" he asked, making her jump a little.

Turning to him, she turned to look up, eyeing the clouds above. "Maybe one day," she bid. "But right now?" She leaned over, eyeing the open air that separated her from the ground. "I'm at my limit right now."

"I've flown a little higher," Adrien couldn't help but share, thinking back to the day he received his acceptance letter.

The delivery pigeon was much, much higher than this.

And he had flown out without thinking.

He had flown so high that day.

"You got in trouble?" Marinette asked.

"Nope," he said, "just did a wild right flight up, and came back down." He glanced up, considering the sky. It felt familiar. It felt like home. An element he belonged to be in. With a growing smile, he bragged, "I bet I could go higher."

"I don't need to see that," she returned with shake of her head. "It's impressive enough how natural you are."

They both looked up with they heard a faint cry above.

There was one of Beauxbatons' winged horses soaring above them, it's large form easily shadowing over them.

Marinette's smile grew, eyes brightening as she watched the beautiful beast fly by.

"Can't wait to ride one of those," she told him.

That'd be cool. Adrien would've liked too as well, but sadly he was-

 _"Achoo!"_ Adrien blew out, rattling beside Marinette and making her jump, turning to him in surprise. The blond gave a groan, blinking when he saw large feathers drift close up behind him, swerving back to the ground. Darn sneaky feathers.

Marinette giggled next to him, turning her broom down when D'Argencourt called for them to come back down.

Snorting and trying to get his nose cleared, he gave a quick look around, then snorted out smoke, clearing out his sinuses.

Ugh, feathers...

At another call, Adrien pursued, offering the Head Diamond a sheepish grin.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit slow this chapter. Things should pick up as years go on. Next chapter I'll probably end year 1 since I can't think of anything else to really focus on for the rest of this first year, outside a bit of Adrien's first summer as a Heart, going back home.**

 **We'll see though. You can never really know with writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry updates have been coming so slow! I wish I had a wand and for everything that's coming slow on updates could just be done, everything written out. But just slow going with majority of everything, with all inspiration just kinda set on LFP. I'll be getting out what I can though.**

 **FANART**

 **by raydara12 on tumblr**

 **post/156294120722/raydara12-wip-fanart-piece-for-imthepunchlord**

* * *

Slowly, Adrien slid the red ribbon across his floor, watching Plagg pursue it, green eyes locked on the end. In his other hand, Adrien brought out his wand. Just a little closer... almost...

Plagg in reach, Adrien moved, ready, and...

Plagg looked up, green eyes locking onto the wand.

Uh oh.

"Plagg," Adrien warned.

Plagg gave a little wiggle.

"Stay still," Adrien ordered, moving to shape the spell, chanting it in his head.

Plagg gave a wild swipe at the wand then dashed away. Adrien pursed his lips, staring after his familiar, the little butt.

"Come on Plagg!" Adrien whined, "Work with me!"

Plagg sat by the door, yowling to be let out.

"No! I know you! You're just going to sit there and stare and contemplate life! Then your going to change your mind and not go out at all!" Or he'll go, wait till Adrien closed the door, _then_ change his mind.

Plagg gave a dragging yowl.

"I get it," Adrien tried to reassure, "nobody wants to be turned into a box. Well, maybe Kim. If he was dared. But no one else. That's reasonable. I get it. But, sadly, this is a grade. I need you to work with me, and I promise, it'll only be a few minutes."

Plagg fell to his side, still yowling and grumbling.

Adrien perked, noticing his chance.

With a sly smile, the young wizard crawled forward slowly, making sure to not make a sound. It wasn't too hard with how loud Plagg was being. Pointing to the wand to the occupied kitten. Adrien uttered the spell and watched in satisfaction as the cat was turned into a small box. He picked it up, noting it was the same weight as Plagg, a perfectly done transfiguration.

Now he just had to be ready for the aftermath of this.

With a practiced wave, the spell reversed and Adrien barely managed to balance the kitten before he fell from his hand. "There!" Adrien proclaimed, beaming. "That went well!"

That had to be the evilest eye Adrien's ever received from a cat in life.

"I love you," he offered weakly.

* * *

As Head Spade Madame Mendeleiev prowled before the students, they all sat stiff and too attention, wide eyes locked on the witch, waiting with baited to see what the professor would do.

They all jumped when she whipped to them, slamming a book on her desk. "Listen up you pesky pixies," she called out. With a mean look, she said, "I know Christmas break is right around the corner, and I know that _most_ of these teachers are going to give you all a light load, make you _lazy_. Not me though."

There were collective groans and moans and pleads and begs from the first years. But the potions teacher wouldn't have it.

"I'm not going to have you pixies come back lazy and forgetful! Anyone comes back after the break not on top of their potions, you'll have detention the first day! And will stay and work till you're caught up!"

There were many collective gulps from the students.

Satisfied, Mendeleiev clapped loudly, ordering, "Now, I want you all to pair off, purify these samples of lake water. I want these drinkable by the end of class!"

Students scrambled up and hurried for the jars of samples, and the items they'll need.

When items gathered, there was the rush of grabbing partners. Adrien turned to find Marinette, only to be grabbed by another. "Come on Adrikins we haven't worked together in a while!"

"Ok," he sighed, letting her haul him off, watching Marinette's friend, Alya, snag her.

Chloe noticed as she pulled them both down to sit, leaning over to see his gaze locked on Marinette. Chloe wrinkled her nose, displeased. Shooting him a look, she stated, "You know she's a halfblood, right?"

Adrien blinked turning to her. "Halfblood?" he repeated.

"Her mother's a pureblood witch, of the Cheng family. I know they have a bit of a presence in China. She married a muggle though. And not just any muggle, I heard she married a _baker_. A real shame. Marinette was so close to being a pureblood." With a snuff, Chloe said, "She's below your social status Adrien." And giving him a side eye, she said, "And don't _pine_ after her. That's unbecoming of a pureblood. Just imagine what your father could do if he found out. Or worse, Balzac Agreste. I hear from Papa that he's the most impossible wizard in the pureblood society. He certainly wouldn't approve."

Adrien frowned at the reminder of his grandfather. "Would he really care?" he asked, focusing on this task of purifying water.

"Oh most definitely," Chloe said. "I could see him try and bully Monsieur Agreste into pulling you out of the school."

"For befriending a halfblood?" he repeated skeptically.

"It happens with older wizards. My Papa told me it happened to a friend of his. Papa's friend befriended no one but muggleborns, and he was pulled out of the school for it."

Adrien's frowned deepened, then he said, "That won't happen."

"You never know," Chloe chimed out, sending Marinette a scathing look. "I'd hate for you to get pulled out because of her."

"It won't be her fault!" he snapped.

Chloe gave a start.

Adrien flinched, feeling the surprise and hurt from the blonde. He moved to apologize, only to go quiet at the icy fury that came from her.

"Fine," she huffed, turning away.

Adrien faltered and drooped, pouting. He tried to reason and push, "She's my friend. I'm allowed to have other friends, you made friends with Sabrina. My grandfather shouldn't control that."

And while Fu said he shouldn't, Adrien was fine with making use of his charm to change his mind if he tried to pull something. His grandfather shouldn't control his friends.

Adrien added, "There are other purebloods that have befriended those with impure blood."

"And they're low socially," Chloe voiced.

"Did you really think I care?"

Chloe gave him a mean look.

He stressed, "I don't care how socially popular I am. I've had more fun here than the social gatherings we went too."

"That's part of our life," she grumbled.

He said, "I like not having fake smiles be a part of my life."

Chloe didn't reply. Just kept turned away with her lips pursed.

Sighing as he felt her frustration, he focused on the task at hand, purifying the water, allowing them to pass at the end of class.

Chloe stubbornly didn't breath another word to the rest of the day.

* * *

"Is it really so bad?" Nino wondered, watching Adrien sulk on the couch. "So Chloe's not talking to you, and you may not talk to her till Christmas break is over. Personally, to me, that sounds great." Nino stumbled when Adrien threw a pillow at him.

"Wise choice of words," Ivan remarked.

Nino rolled his nose, pouting.

Sparing Adrien an odd glance, Ivan asked, "Bourgeois really won't talk to you?"

"No," came the huff.

Slipping in, Kim called out, "Easy fix. Go see Marinette. She seems to always perk you up."

Adrien frowned, considering this.

That was rather tempting.

And maybe she had a good idea on what to do with this?

But... she also didn't like Chloe. She didn't like her when she made comments about Ivan. He didn't want to see what her thoughts on this would be, in fear he may not like what she said.

...He did have a charm to make use of, but Fu did say he shou-

Fu!

The old wizard knew a lot!

Adrien hopped up and hurried out, ignoring the surprised looks going after him.

Kim announced, "I'm calling on it, and getting a headstart on the betting pool. Adrien's going to be the first to ask Marinette out."

Nino raised a brow. "You really think we're going to wind up diving into that?"

"I have sneakily watched muggle movies, I bet some similar stuff will go down here."

"You do know movies can be exaggerated, right?" Nino asked, having seen plenty of muggle movies from his muggle mother.

Kim shushed. "It'll happen. And I'm getting ahead of the betting pool!"

Ivan rolled his eyes, and turned back to his book. Bustier wanted them to practice their charms over the break. Ivan intended to do so.

* * *

"Come in," Fu beckoned from inside the room Adrien was just about to knock at.

Licking his lips, Adrien did so, peeking in to see the old professor at his desk, grading papers. "How can I help you Adrien?"

Licking his lips, Adrien drew near, meeting Wayzz's curious gaze.

"I got into a fight with Chloe."

Fu hummed. "Unsurprising. She's quite fiery and short tempered. And as most purebloods will, stands and sticks for what she believes." Fu glanced, smile wryly. "First little disagreement?"

"...Yeah. Over different friendships..."

Fu hummed. "And you wish to keep your friendship with her?"

"Yes. But, she won't talk to me."

Fu hummed. "Most proud people aren't inclined too when upset." With wise eyes, Fu said, "It's very unlikely that she'd talk to you through normal means."

He had magical means to get her to talk. But Adrien didn't want that. That'd just make their friendship fake. "What do I do then? How can I get her to talk?"

"Sorry to say, but to ease an argument like this, both parties have to be willing. She'll talk to you when she's ready too, or she won't. Otherwise, unless you force her too, she won't want to listen. And being forceful is more likely to cause more harm and than good."

Adriend drooped, frowning at the old wizard. "So wait?"

"Yes," Fu said simply.

"But the break is nearly upon-"

"If your bond is true, your friendship will be secured." Fu turned to him, stating, "Friendships go two ways, Adrien. It can't be just one who gives all. Both have to give and support each other. Both also have to be accepting of each other." Stroking his beard with a slight smile, Fu said, "Think of this as a lesson and a test for Mlle Bourgeois. If she'll be a true friend of yours, she'll have to accept your choices and preference in friends."

"I can only wai- I can't change anything?"

"You can try, some situations will work better from the effort. But, that doesn't always work for the better. It can make you too much of a pleaser, something that can tempt manipulation in a friendship. Wait it out Adrien, let her comes to grip with this. If she's a true friend, she'll accept this, and come to you."

Fu picked up an apple slice, scooting over to Wayzz and offering it to a turtle. "It'll be a good lesson for her. One you should allow for her to have."

"But what if-"

"It's a sad truth, but some bonds are just not meant to be."

The half Veela walked out with heavily drooped shoulders.

* * *

Bless Tikki. All cats should be like Tikki. The world would be good and pure if all cats were like Tikki.

The instant Adrien came for their scheduled play/study dates, Tikki just seemed to _know_ that something was bothering him, and scuttled up to his side, ready for cuddles and snuggles. She even blessed Adrien with a little kiss on his nose when he picked her up.

Plagg, unfortunately for Marinette, wasn't so friendly.

The black kitten dove for her pencils, sending them rolling away.

"Plagg!" Marinette cried, staring aghast at her rolling pencils, the kitten pursuing them and rolling them about. She waved her hand, trying to magically will the pencils back to her.

Her magic wasn't strong enough for unspoken spells.

Cuddling Tikki in one hand, Adrien quickly and easily gathered up her pencils, ignoring Plagg's swats at his hand. He came to her side, plopping down and offering her the rescued pencils.

Marinette took them with a whisper of thanks. She spared him a curious glance, asking, "You ok?"

"Fine..." he sighed.

"Yeah you sound very fine," she said, putting her pencils in a bag, safe from Plagg's mischief.

"Got into a fight with Chloe," Adrien told her. "A first fight... she didn't like my choice and... Professor Fu said I should wait for her to come to me. Let her learn a lesson..."

"Sounds like a solid plan to me."

Adrien frowned.

Marinette asked, "Have you ever known Chloe to admit she's wrong."

"No..."

"Be a good time too," she said.

He sighed.

"If she's going to be your true friend, she should accept you." Personally Marinette thought that there was a lot more for Chloe to learn. But decided to keep quiet on that. Instead, she voiced, "So there was a charm you wanted help with?"

Adrien opened his mouth to answer, only for both to give a start at a loud shriek.

They looked up, just in time to see Plagg chase after a nymph, marble statues turning their head to watch the show.

"PLAGG NO!"

* * *

By extension, Chloe could grasp what Adrien meant.

There was something nice in receiving a real smile from a friend, not the fake smiles most purebloods greet each other with. Pleasant little lies they exchange like wine, false words and pleasantries that purebloods will get drunk on.

At the Diamond's common room, Chloe sat and peered out at the garden, sulking and fuming as she sipped her tea, trying to calm her nerves.

Mostly, she wanted to angrily nibble on a book.

But Papa said she should try and break that.

 _"Not a good habit for a young lady!"_

But she really wanted too right now.

Adrien was crazy.

He was going to have the whole pureblood society against him if he persisted to make friends outside the expected norm. She's seen it. She's heard plenty of stories that proved this so.

The Cheng presence was certainly frowned upon because Sabine Cheng happily married a muggle baker.

Same went for Madame Lahiffe for mingling with a muggle woman.

She believes Rose Lavillant's father was also a pureblood that settled with a muggle woman, and she's heard bits and pieces about him.

Adrien was fine with having the purebloods against him?

Fine that this would very likely ruin their friendship?

Chloe wasn't wrong to be upset.

What was that boy thinking? What was she going to do about that?

She did get what he meant.

She should know, his smiles were rare, true pleasant smiles that Chloe got in their circle.

And he intended to leave that circle? Deprive her of such smiles? What was he thinking? He should-

"Ah, Chloe, enjoying the view I see?"

Chloe withdrew her cup, eyeing the steaming liquid considerably. How much trouble would she get tossing this at Steve Palhuk?

He was a boy of the pureblood society, one of the more insufferable boys she had the displeasure of meeting. Adrien always made a point to avoid him, and Chloe was more than happy to turn her silver fangs to the blond.

By their lucky stars, Palchuk has been more interested in doing well his first well, as expected for most purebloods, but all peace comes to an end at some point.

That peace for Chloe seemed to be today.

As Steve settled down next to her, Chloe admitted, "I was. It seems rather spoiled now."

"I can see why," Steve voiced, "it'd be nicer if that winged horse wasn't in the garden."

Chloe looked up in surprise, and yes indeed, there was a winged horse in the garden, eating at a rosebush, much to the stress and ire of nymphs, trying to shoo the large animal out.

It just ignored them though, happily munching away.

Personally, Chloe would say that the winged horse was far more an improvement than the pureblood at her side.

He leaned over, with that big stupid smile, trying to tempt, "This break my family and I will be cruising. Are you up to join us?"

Oh she's sure the Palchuks would love to have a Bourgeois join them on a cruise. But with a fake pleasant smile, Chloe informed, "Sorry, I already have plans. My father and I shall be staying, this'll be the first Christmas Adrien and I..."

Chloe trailed.

Any plans she and Adrien made were moot at this point, with this disagreement.

They weren't going to spend their first Christmas as Beauxbatons students together.

Beside her, Palchuk scoffed. "You're still set on Agreste? You know that neither have accepted the proposal for years." With a cocky wave of his hand, the Diamond said, "You should start looking elsewhere."

She hummed, taking a long, annoyed sip of her tea.

Out of all eligible purebloods, she had her eyes set to Adrien.

He'd be the most agreeable husband to have in her future. Someone that wouldn't lie to her, his smiles true and honest. She'd rather that for a husband for her future.

She would always look to Agreste long before she looked to Palchuk when she married.

There was a loud squawk behind them in the Diamond common room and Chloe smiled against the rim of her cup.

Steve looked back to see Duapin-Cheng chase after her hat, but the little bit of cloth just danced out of reach, leaving her to chase after it in the Diamond commons.

Bless anti gravity charms.

They really were quite fun.

* * *

 **Steve Palchuk is a laughably pathetic bully from Dreamworks Trollhunters. I'd keep a look out for some more cameos~**


	14. Chapter 14

**FANART**

 **by artisticflutter on tumblr**

 **post/157227637951/adrinette-month-day-thirteen-its-supposed-to-be#notes**

 **and raydara12 on tumblr colored their earlier drawing for Ruffled!**

 **post/156828343852/finished-fan-art-piece-of-marinette-and-adrien**

* * *

Returning home wasn't quite so wondrous. After being at Beauxbatons, the Agreste manor was... sort void. Lifeless. Colorless. And quiet. So very quiet. Outside the rattle of the carriage he rode in, and the loud pound of hooves of the winged horses that pulled him along, Adrien couldn't hear anything past that. And looking out the window, he blinked, wondering if his home was always so grey and dark. Always so empty.

He was used to spotting someone lingering around in the gardens.

Used to seeing nymphs dance and sway, fill the air with lazy songs.

To hear the snorts and whinnies of winged horses, the faint cheers of their riders soaring the skies.

He was used to seeing wide variety of flowers and colors, not just dark plants and grey trunks as far as the eye can see.

Adrien slumped in his carriage, feeling torn. As delighted he was to see Nathalie and his father again, he already missed Beaxbatons and it's vibrancy.

With a sad frown, he slumped against the window, a pout on his lips.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long break.

When the carriage pulled to a stop, Adrien hopped out, looking towards the entry way to see Nathalie and his father standing before the doors, waiting for him. With a big smile and a burst of giddiness, Adrien dashed forward, unable to help the scaly wings bursting from his back as he dove for the two. Gabriel and Nathalie had a moment to be startled before they were tackled and wrapped in a clumsy, tight hug.

"I missed you two!" Adrien cried out, his wings flapping behind him, nearly knocking the two adults over.

"Adrien!" Gabriel cried, setting a hand on his son's blond head, while the other tried to push the wing back for space.

But Adrien just wanted to hug it out and his wings were echoing that, trying to push all three into a tight, awkward hug.

"Did you enjoy your time at Beauxbatons?" Nathalie managed out, also trying to ease the wing off.

She said the right words.

With an excited gasp, Adrien leapt back, much to the relief of the two, his wings spread wide as he proclaimed, "It's amazing! Beauxbatons is so big! And everyone's so nice! My doormates are amazing and I'm making lots of friends, and-"

There was an ungodly yowl from the carriage, one that left Adrien stiffening. "Plagg," he uttered, whipping around, he jumped into the air and flew back down to the carriage's side, mumbling apologies as he reached inside, wings curling against his back to better allow him access.

Gabriel and Nathalie stared, glasses a little array, clothes ruffled up.

Nathalie spared the wizard a glance. "Is, is the school aware-"

"I have not received anything in the mail of them being aware of his heritage," Gabriel stated, readjusting himself and making himself presentable. With a sigh, he said, "We'll have to work on him this break, secure that he doesn't get bursts like this again."

Nathalie nodded, blinking down at the black cat that darted past her and into the manor.

"Plagg!" Adrien called after the cat, "You're going to end up lost! Again!"

Nathalie considered getting some books on training cats. It looked like Adrien needed them.

* * *

Gabriel hummed as he rolled over the names of the students his son dormed with.

Two were purebloods, but sadly both were neither too appealing to be housed with his son.

Le Chien Kim was rowdy for a pureblood.

And Nino Lahiffe's mother was settling with a muggle.

And Gabriel was a bit concerned with how vague Adrien's been about his third dormmate, but the wizard decided to not push. It wasn't so much who his son dormed with that concerned him.

It was the witches he would meet.

Witches they needed to breed out the Veela blood, to return the Agreste line pure once again.

But sadly, the witches Adrien met, were few and unmemorable.

There was Rose and Juleka, from what Gabriel gathered, a halfblood and a muggleborn, respectively.

Mylene was another halfblood.

Alix and Chloe were the only purebloods that Adrien could name and recall, the former he barely interacted with, too intense for his emotional state, the other was a long time friend, one that seemed to make Adrien droop.

Not desiring Chloe as a daughter-in-law, Gabriel was more than happy to avoid talking about Mlle Bourgeois.

Gabriel does note that there was one name that was a near constant on Adrien's lips.

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Gabriel watched his son smile like a fool, his eyes taking on a soft shine, his wings curling close to his body.

Gabriel could almost swear the boy looked smitten, which had to impossible, with him being eleven years old. Such feelings shouldn't spark till thirteen at the earliest. Till then, good pureblood children should simply look over and consider those around them, feel out those that appeal to them.

What about this little witch that sparked such a glow?

Who even was she.

Cheng.

Gabriel knew the last name Cheng.

Cheng were a famous wizarding family in China. A bit of a big clan.

This Marinette would be appealing, if there wasn't a sort of glaring touch to her.

Dupain-Cheng.

Gabriel knows there isn't any pureblood family that went by Dupain.

With Adrien making an effort to be vague on her heritage, Gabriel could speculate what she is.

With a sigh, he sipped his tea, listening to his son babble about his experiences at Beauxbatons, _Marinette_ slipping out time to time. Gabriel suspects that he should nip this in the bud while he could, his son should truly be focusing on other purebloods, looking for an ideal wife and partner in this life. Someone he wouldn't mind spending his life with. Someone that could be a good addition to the Agreste family.

His father certainly pressured that of Gabriel.

Balzac had him looking even before Beauxbatons, looking through every social gathering he went too.

Balzac now grumbles in his letters, _"I should've pushed harder. You could've been married by now, with many children. Not just a pup."_

With how exhausting and energized Adrien can be, Gabriel is quite satisfied with his number of heirs.

And he can recall his own discomfort and confusion to looking at his peers, being more disheartened when he couldn't find someone that appealed to him, with most witches being too shifty or loud for his tastes.

...He can allow his son to enjoy this.

It was his first time in a school, his first time surrounded by children of all ages and origins.

It was likely just a fleeting crush.

It'll pass.

Adrien will see sense.

Maybe this halfblood would be a decent enough friend. Maybe if she married a pureblood, her children and Adrien's could marry and continue this promising line.

For now, though his father may disagree, Gabriel will allow Adrien's bliss.

It was just a first year crush.

It won't be everlasting.

* * *

Adrien peeked out and listened intently around the manor, waiting, just to be sure.

Nothing.

His father and Nathalie weren't around.

With a grin, Adrien slipped into the garden and stretched out. In a flare of fire, his wings burst forth, stretching with him, easily overshadowing the blond. With an eager crouch, Adrien pushed off into the air and took to the skies, letting his wings carry him higher and higher into the air.

As fun as it was to fly by broom, nothing could match this feeling of flying for himself, with his own wings.

Something he's been dying to do at Beauxbatons, but really couldn't with the need to keep his heritage a secret.

Here though, everyone that lived here knew. There was no one to hide from.

Though his father and Nathalie wouldn't like this.

Going as high as he could, Adrien delved into his inner daredevil, and nose dived down towards the Agreste gardens.

The wind slapped against him, whipping his hair about, making his eyes water, and his lips curl up into a gleeful smile. Before he got to close to the ground, his wings burst open and Adrien dancing and darted around the trees, gaining speed as he moved and flew, just allowing himself to simply fly.

Spotting the near lake, Adrien rose up and flew towards it. He skimmed along the surface, watching the water dip under his gust, the edge of his wings' tips tapping along the surface. Rising up a little, in a surge of whimsy, Adrien blew out a flame, just to feel like a dragon.

Only to find it backfire when the wind blew those embers back and his clothes caught aflame.

Adrien immediately ceased that flame and jerked to a stop, patting those flames out with his bare hands, the fire not hurting his skin at all. "Aw man," he mumbled, eyeing the burns on his clothes.

His father was not going to be pleased about this...

* * *

Gabriel gave a start when there was a dark being hopping onto his desk. He looked up, and met Plagg's slanted eyes, peering back at him with mild curiosity.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the little cat.

"Shoo," he uttered, giving the kitten a wave away.

The little shit blinked at him, then slowly stretched and flopped on his documents.

Gabriel twitched.

He really, truly wondered what possessed Adrien to choose this cat as his familiar.

Over the course of this week, this little cat has been nothing but a nuisance. He was loud, never listened, was never where he should be, was disrespectful, and possibly the worst familiar Gabriel had the displeasure of meeting.

And yet despite how insufferable the cat was, Adrien seemed to adore him.

Gabriel truly wonders how and why.

Personally, Gabriel would've rather sent the kitten back and get a more sophisticated animal.

Something reasonable.

Something that would _listen_.

Reaching out, Gabriel grabbed Plagg by the scruff, lifted the cat, and dropped him down to the ground, and off his documents. "Go away," Gabriel ordered, turning to resume his work.

It was a dreadful fact that his father should be arriving soon, no doubt to hear what House Adrien was accepted into. Aware that was going to be a long visit, Gabriel sought to get as much done as he could.

But just as he reached for his quill, Plagg jumped up on his desk again and swatted that quill away.

Gabriel paused, turning to the kitten slowly and glaring down at him.

Plagg's tail twitched, and Gabriel could swear those green eyes were laughing at him.

"You are going to regret that," Gabriel uttered.

An hour later, Adrien peeked into his office, a confused expression on his face. "Père?" Adrien piped.

Gabriel hummed, still focused on his work.

"Why is Plagg in his crate?"

"Getting disciplined."

Gabriel wasn't going to tolerate the little troublemaker in his household.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe wasn't too sure if she was up to admit it, but she missed Beauxbatons. She enjoyed having more control over who she hung out with, that she could choose who she got to spend time with, and the school was big enough to disappear into if there were certain purebloods she wasn't in the mood to humor.

But, since the first day of her arrival, her father thought it was a brilliant idea to mingle with purebloods, and Chloe has yet to get a break away from any of them.

Girls giggled too high and over the stupidest things.

Boys were too haughty and kept leaning into her space.

Adults stared down her with those slanted eyes that all purebloods had, judging and calculating how to manipulate her.

She missed Beauxbatons and her chance to just slip away.

With a purse of lips, Chloe slipped out of the crowd, accepting a glass of watered down wine that was offered to her and sipping it, tasting the soft tarty flavor on her tongue. She looked out about the crowd, half expecting to spot a certain green eyed blond in the crowd. Only he wasn't here. Unlike her, it seemed Gabriel Agreste was more content to allow Adrien to relax at him.

There was a slight slump in Chloe's shoulders, her sloshing her drink around the glass.

She hasn't talked to Adrien since their fight.

She missed him.

She wished he was here.

He would've been her only source of sanity here.

But he wasn't.

And she was starting to suspect and fear that he didn't want to see her, which had to be crazy.

...But she still wasn't crazy about him mingling with those below his status. The idiot was going to get shunned! Everyone would look down at him, he'd be cut off from the world, and any pureblood like herself that reached out to help him would be equally shunned and possible named a blood traitor.

What was Adrien thinking?

Stupid, stupid, stupi-

"Hey Chloe," a purr sounded out near her.

Chloe jerked her drink, sending a small bit flying to the ground. She glared at the spot on the ground, not resisting the grimace curling over her lips. Steve Palchuk didn't notice, leaning heavily into her space, stinking the air with cologne, cologne Chloe didn't doubt he practically poured onto himself. "Fancy seeing you here at this party."

"And how unsurprising for me to encounter you," she bites back, setting her glass on the wall and quickly leaving, not in the mood to humor the pureblood fool.

Palchuk didn't catch her silent dismissal.

The idiot pursued with that damn, smug smile, so sure that this was just a bit of playing hard to get.

He gave Chloe quite a start when he locked elbows with her, pulling her to his side, pressing their bodies together. Chloe whipped up and glared at him, not that Palchuk noticed, eyes closed, nose in the ear, lamenting, "How unfortunate for you to not have an escort! Good thing I'm here to be your escort!"

Eye twitching, Chloe moved to pull out her wand and show Palchuk just how much she wanted him as her escort, only to catch a soft cough.

She turned and met her father's patient, knowing eyes.

 _Behave,_ he gently chided. They were guests.

And being a minor, she wasn't allow to have her wand out when not in school.

Growling, Chloe shot her Papa a pout as Palchuk dragged her off, bragging about his flying splendor, how he did a better job than her and Adrien. Chloe frantically looked around, trying to find her escape, the first chance she could find and grab at.

She saw her first opportunity in a short, redhead.

Nathanael Kurtzberg, the muggleborn adopted by a pureblood witch that wasn't interested in marriage, but wanted her family continued.

Not ideal, but was Chloe desperate enough?

Palchuk nearly tripped Chloe, him not watching where he was going. And of course did not notice, and was just talking on and on about himself, infuriating her further.

Yes.

She was desperate enough.

She gave Palchuk quite a start when she ripped away from him and skipped towards the redhead, calling out, "Nathanael!"

The short gave a start, blinking his turquoise eyes in surprise when Chloe latched onto his arm and pulled him close. Turning to the gaping Palchuk, she gave him a dismissive wave. "Thaaaanks Palchuk, but I just found my real escort. So, bye bye." Nathanael gave her an odd look, then tried to get out of Chloe's grasp, but her grip on him tight, keeping the reluctant redhead at her side.

She would not be easily removed.

Palchuk gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing, though no words came out. "B-but, he's a mudbloo-"

 _"Bye bye,"_ Chloe stressed. Then she turned and dragged Nathanael away, ignoring the boy's surprised grunt as he was hauled off.

Once they were safe away from Palchuk, Chloe released him, making Nathanael stumble forward, still caught up in the surge of movement. Rounding on her, he demanded, "What was that?!"

"Desperation," Chloe answered, standing a head over Nathanael, glaring down at him. Pointing to him, she warned, "You're not going to mention this to _anyone_ back at school, got it?"

Nathanael went a little crossed eyed at her point, then shot her his own glare and pushed her finger away. "Where's your polite shield Agreste?"

"None of your business," Chloe shot out. "And now that your use has been met," Chloe turned away, echoing her warning, "don't mention this to _anyone_."

The redhead just raised a brow after her, watching the proud pureblood saunter off.

* * *

Adrien grimaced and fidgeted for his mirror, tugging at his suit collar, tugging at his cuffs, moving to pick at his hair, trying to make it as straight as possible. Then he moved to his pin, adjusting his personal Beauxbatons pin, trying to make it as neat and presentable as possible. Sparing a glance back to his door, he pulled out his wand and tapped the pin, uttering, "Luceat."

His pin gleamed and sparkled, vibrant and lovely.

Still, despite that, Adrien's heart gave a nervous flutter.

He was well aware that his grandfather was set on House of Diamonds.

And yet Adrien was a Heart.

He was the second Agreste to not be accepted into House of Diamonds.

Balzac Agreste was _not_ going to be pleased, and Adrien just _knew_ he was going to wind up feeling sick and queasy with the old wizard's displeasure and he really, really didn't want to go through this...

But he had too.

As an Agreste, he was to meet up and stand before the patriarch.

There was a soft thud, and Adrien turned to see Plagg on his bed, who had nosed off one of Adrien's pillows.

With a frown, Adrien voiced, "I really don't want to do this Plagg."

The kitten blinked at him, tail twitching. Then he turned and pouncing on Adrien's other pillow, flopping to his side and kicking at it. With a sigh, Adrien drew near, running his hand along Plagg's back, hoping petting his familiar would help his mood, distract him from this coming visit.

Plagg was able to distract him.

Just not in the comforting, coddling way Adrien would've desired.

Plagg whipped around, sunk his claws into Adrien's bare hand and gave his finger a love bite.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Adrien yelped, trying to resist the urge to whip his hand away from the kitten, aware that would just make the damage worse. With a flash of heat, his bare hand was replaced with scales, just in time to protect Adrien from Plagg's playful kicks at his wrist.

Adrien eyes watered a little, waiting for for the kitten to release him.

Oh that hurt...

* * *

Balzac Agreste was not happy.

Adrien could feel it the instant the old wizard stepped out of his carriage, his beady eyes locked on Adrien, locked on the red pin clipped to his shirt. Shakily, Adrien stood as stiff and proud as he could.

He was proud to be a Heart.

He may not be a Diamond like many Agrestes were, but he was a Heart and he was proud of that fact...

Though it would be nice if he wasn't staring at Adrien like he had just committed the biggest insult.

Adrien jumped when there was a light touch to his shoulder, sparing a fast glance back to see Nathalie sparing him a weary, an awkward and encouraging smile on her lips, an unsteady calmness coming off of her.

Adrien unconsciously leaned towards her, letting that calm wrap around him in a weak blanket, trying to be soothed and supported.

It would be over soon.

Behind him, Gabriel stood tensely, looking as calmly as he could, watching his father draw near, an elf scrambling to keep up, keeping his eyes to the floor. Balzac Agreste stopped before them, eyes locked on Adrien, on the pin clipped to his suit.

"What's this?" Balzac asked, waving to Adrien.

Adrien was real tempted to utter, "Your grandson."

He had a feeling that wouldn't go well.

Adrien jumped when Gabriel set a hand on his shoulder, proudly stating, a smile in his voice, "Adrien was accepted into the House of Hearts. And I received word that he's one of the best flyers D'Argencourt has ever seen. He's probably going to be quite a Quid-"

"He's not a Diamond," Balzac voiced.

"No, he's not," Gabriel confirmed stiffly, his cool gaze meeting Balzac's sharp look. "But it's for the best. He's a bit too soft spoken and gentle to be a true Diamo-"

"A Spade I can tolerate," Balzac voiced, turning his sharp gaze to Adrien, making the boy hunch up at the frosty fury directed at him. "There is success with Spades. But a Heart? An Agreste, a _Heart_ , the _doormat_ of the Four Houses-"

Adrien shakily voiced, "S-some of the greatest doctors hav-have been Hearts-"

"Spades, Diamonds, and Clovers have also been doctors," Balzac sharply cut off, making Adrien flinch. "But none of the other Houses can match the leadership, nobility, and strength of a Diamond."

Adrien shrunk down.

Balzac ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He muttered, "What is the Agreste family coming too?"

"Would you like to come in?" Gabriel asked tersely.

"At least the tea will be good," the old wizard huffed, prowling by, muttering.

Gabriel reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing. Then he dropped his hand, turned, and followed, leaving Nathalie and Adrien behind him.

Adrien turned to Nathalie, pleading and hopeful.

With a heavy sigh, Nathalie regretfully informed, "You can't skip out."

Adrien's shoulders slumped.

Waving Adrien inside, she gently offered, "Maybe you'll get to leave early. Maybe."

Adrien hoped.

This was not going to be a fun family reunion.

* * *

"I'm sure M Adrien Agreste will be delighted with your visit," the butler offered, eyeing Chloe as she glared out the window, her arms stubbornly crossed.

Chloe simply harrumphed, impatiently waiting the carriage to arrive at the Agreste manor.

She waited it out as long as she could, and when Papa finally asked about Adrien, Chloe realized that he wasn't going to come to her to apologize.

So Chloe decided that she would come to him, and hear his apology here.

Surely he would see sense now that he had time and distance to mull this over.

Chloe was ready to see this fixed.

She was ready to have her friend and sanity back.

And she was only so patient.

So she'll humor him. She'll come to him and see him.

When the carriage came to a stop, Chloe burst out and looked towards the Agreste manor, Nathalie rushing out, a grimace on her face. "Mlle Bourgeois," she rushed out in greeting, "as pleased as we are to see you, this is the worst tim-"

"Where's Adrien?" Chloe cut off.

Nathalie was quiet, a frown on her lips. She started to repeat, "Mlle Bourgeois, this really is not the time."

Then Chloe noticed the carriage.

A carriage with a black butterfly symbol on it. The symbol of the Agreste's.

She went stiff for a moment, eyes locked on it. Then she narrowed her eyes and turned back to Nathalie, setting her hands on her hips. "Where's Adrien?" she repeated firmly.

Nathalie sighed, reaching up and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Mlle Bourgeois-"

Chloe stomped past the witch, rushing down the Agreste manor, peeking into every room she came across. She stopped when she across a sitting room, seeing the two Agreste elders peering at her with mild surprise.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at them, turned and left, continued to search for Adrien and ignoring Balzac's sharp call after.

"You greet your elders Bourgeois!"

Chloe slipped outside, into the grand Agreste garden, rushing around and searching it for Adrien.

She found far down hill, a good walk away from the manor, away from Balzac Agreste was visiting.

Chloe stopped when she found Adrien, a curious smell of smoke in the air. Frowning, she huffed out, "Are you really burning leaves because you're upset?"

Adrien jumped, shoulders going tense, his body freezing.

He turned to her in alarm, and for an odd moment, Chloe notes his pupils looked a little bigger than they should be, only to blink and see that they were normal.

But nothing else was as it ever should be.

Adrien's eyes were puffy and pink, he looked small and hunched up and shaken.

She sighed and came to his side, tugging off her blue scarf and wrapping it around Adrien's neck, bundling him up a little tightly, but the boy made no protest, just tugging the scarf closer.

Adrien told her, "He didn't take the news well."

"Unsurprising," she said. "The older the purebloods, the more impossible they are."

Adrien nodded, unable to utter another word, shoulder sagging.

Giving him a pat on the head, she reassured, "Well, you're the prettiest Heart I know."

He gave a weak laugh. "Thanks Chloe."

"Any time Adrihoney."

She plopped down beside him, blinking when she noticed scratches on the ground beside Adrien, scratches that looked like they were done by long claws.

Chloe suspected Adrien must have sketched them out with a stick.

Brushing off the detail, she turned and peered out towards the lake, fine to sit next to the blond, to let the silence lull between them, outside an occasional sniff from Adrien.

"Plagg bit him," Adrien murmured. "Just came out of nowhere and bit Balzac's calf."

Chloe snorted, "Finally useful for something."

Adrien pursed his lips. "Plagg's useful for... well, I don't know what yet, but I'm sure many things!"

"Sure Adrien. Plagg will have other uses the day Amber is mean."

Which was impossible because Chloe had the sweetest pigeon.

There was a soft rustle and Chloe looked over, seeing Adrien fiddle with a red ribbon, one that was all torn up, with threads hanging off of it.

A ribbon she recognized to be Marinette's.

Chloe pursed her lips, but made no comment, turning back to peer out at the water.

It was not the time too.

Not right now.

For now, she just sat beside Adrien, offering the sensitive blond the support he needed.

This mattered more; and once he was better, then they could better discuss this.

But not now.

* * *

 **Nothing like cats showing you love with their claws and teeth :'D**

 **...At this moment I can't think of anything else to add to year 1, so next chapter I guess we'll delve into year 2! At least I'm ready to.**


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette was not amused.

Sitting in her cabin, being bounced by the train, Marientte glared down at her father's gift to her for year two. A remembrall, turning red when she forgets something, and won't go clear till she remembered what she forgot.

 _"Good memory practice!"_ her father declared with an amused smile, his eyes twinkling, the muggle easily dwarfing the surrounding wizards and witches, grinning down at his pouting, twelve year old daughter.

Marinette still thinks the same as she thought then.

Funny, coming from _him_ , when he _also_ had trouble remembering stuff and needed his own remembrall, maybe even more than _her_.

Tikki emitted an amused mew, drawing Marinette's gaze down to the calico.

The year old cat just seemed to grin at her, blue eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Shush," Marinette lightly hissed at her familiar, poking at her nose.

Tikki rolled it, then flicked her tail, peering up at her witch in amusement.

Marinette pouted down at her, then caved to her cat's cuteness, reaching out and scratching her ear, earning a purr from the kitten, nuzzling back at Marinette's fingers. Marinette held up her remembrall, pursing her lips.

Maman thought it was cute, and good practice for Marinette to start learning to remembering her things more.

Marinette supposed so.

Though she still wasn't amused.

Perhaps she should send Papa some floating cookies, that'll dart away when he reaches to eat them.

That'd be a laugh, though a shame that she wouldn't see it herself.

Both Marinette and Tikki gave a start when they felt the train tilt and shake a little. Then a dark and white papillon puppy peeked in, barking at her.

"Hi Akuma!" Marinette greeted, pocketing her remembrall, and reaching out to the puppy.

Tikki hopped onto the back of her seat, eyeng the puppy warily.

Akuma ran up, licking and nibbling at her fingers.

With a rock of the train, Ivan peeked in and waved.

"You want to come on in Ivan?" Marinette offered.

"Yes please."

The seats groaned in protest as the half giant sat down beside Marinette, Ivan reaching over to pet the calico. Picking up Akuma and setting him in her lap, Marinette turned to Ivan, asking, "So, how was your summer?"

* * *

Adrien hung close to Chloe, wincing as she shoved one student away when he wouldn't move fast enough. "Out of the way!" she snapped when he shot her a glare, Chloe stomping off, carefully holding Amber's cage, making sure her sweet pigeon wasn't too rattled.

Chloe huffed as someone cut her off, bordering a growl at this.

Adrien touched her shoulder before she could shove this next person away.

"Patience," Adrien chimed in her ear.

"I don't need patience," Chloe snapped, "I need to get to the school! I'm a Diamond! I should have the right of way!"

But she couldn't because of this damn crowd!

She wanted her little Amber settled and happy, and Chloe was ready for a nap.

"We'll get there soon enough," Adrien offered. The lake was in sight, it was just a thirty minute walk there, if they could get past the crow-

Adrien stopped, nose twitching to a certain, familiar scent, one he hasn't smelled all summer.

He whipped around, spotting Marinette near, talking to Alix, making some sort of agreement with her, much to the Clover's relief.

His body moved on it's own, eager to be near after being apart from so long.

He grinned when she jumped at his light bump, turning to him with her wide, surprised eyes, blue eyes widening at the sight of Adrien grinning at her.

"Adrien!" she proclaimed, reaching out and happily wrapping him up in a hug.

Adrien preened, happily returning it, enjoying the touch, the warmth of her body, the fresh and new bakery smell that wrapped around her.

He missed this.

With one last delighted squeeze, she withdrew, asking, "How was your summer?"

"A bit boring," he said.

And it was a bit true.

Nathalie sought to reacquaint him with pureblood society and rules since Beauxbatons sort of dimmed him down.

Chloe visited often after their make up, escaping Palchuk and humoring them both while they waited for this summer to end.

And the letters sent between friends were far and few in between, his father trying to keep him busy and Adrien was sort of left blank on just what to say or write to anyone.

"I missed Beauxbatons," he said.

"I did too," she echoed, linking their elbows together, much to the blond's delight. "Also had a bit of a boring summer, helped at the bakery, studied, Maman helped me with magic. Crafted, oh!" She reached for her pocket, bringing out something that looked like a plushy cheese toy. "Made a toy for Plagg!"

"He's going to love it," Adrien promised.

As soon as Plagg woke from his nap, the blond was sure his familiar would.

Near him, Chloe gave the two an evil eye.

She still didn't quite approve of Adrien mingling with a half blood.

She turned away with a harrumph.

Holding up the cage, she asked the fancy pigeon, cooing, "I can always trust you to be sensible, can't I Ambie?"

The lovely bird cooed back at her, tilting her head cutely and staring at her witch with one lovely blue eye, making Chloe gush and coo.

She had such a pretty bird!

No one could compete with her little Amber!

* * *

"Welcome back everyone!" Bustier called out, moving before the class, a beam on her lips, her eyes bright and warm as she looked over familiar faces. "I hope you've all had a good summer!"

There was a jumbled mix of sounds that answered her.

"A decent one at least," she deemed, leaning against her desk, the Head Heart still grinning, excited.

"So, last year, you all covered basic magic, learned to make spells, casting, flew on a broom, and so on."

Her students all peered at her, expectant and curious as to what the professor was leading up too.

"This year in charms, we're going to be doing something different. This year in charms, we're going to explore the artistic side of magic."

Students perked, blinking at her in curious wonder.

Bustier rose up and paced before them, lecturing, "With magic, there are many, many possibilities to have. You can change an animal into an inanimate object, you can turn water in wine, you can turn a rainy day into a sunny one. As such, with all these possibilities, there are many artistic possibilities with magic. Anything is possible when you get creative with magic."

"Anything?" Marinette voiced, sitting up high in her seat.

Bustier beamed. "Anything," she repeated. "Your only limit is your imagination, and the challenge of creating." With an excited smile, Bustier said, "So today, I have an easy spell for you all to learn, and an easy grade." Taking out her wand, Bustier called out, "Lux lineam."

The tip of the wand glowed a soft blue. Then right before them, Bustier slid the wand through the air, tracing white lines in the air before her, shaping a pigeon.

Her class watched in wonder as she drew in the air.

"For day," she started, leaning back against the desk, "I want you all to do at least one drawing with this spell. Or just simply write your name in the air. Go at it, have fun!"

Excited, everyone brought out their wands, trying to get the spell down, ready to try and draw in the air.

Adrien was one of many that came across the first issue.

While easily sparking the spell, Adrien pursed his lips, frowning at the little light on the tip of his wand.

What to draw?

What _to_ draw?

He hasn't drawn since he was a kid.

Frowning, he looked over to Marinette, her tongue cutely sticking out as she glared at the space before her, already drawing away, making little ladybugs in the air before her.

Were those her favorite animals, he wondered?

What was his favorite animal?

Adrien grinned, inspired.

He knows what to draw now, his favorite animal.

A certain black cat.

Though, ten minutes later, Adrien felt that certain black cat would not appreciate how badly this drawing came out...

* * *

"Welcome back students," D'Argencourt called out, pacing before his classroom. "And welcome to the first class of defense against the dark arts, I am also the coach for both Quidditch and the dueling club. If any are interested, Quidditch try outs are an hour after school on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, and will last for three hours, we meet in Grande Plaine. Dueling will be the same, only on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday here in this very classroom. Any questions drop by my office."

He stopped and straightened, looking over them all. "Now, defense against the dark arts is a must taught class. Just as there are many possibilities with magic, there are _dangers_ to magic. And not all wizards and witches are kind and good."

"Like Mendeleiev?" Chloe voiced.

D'Argencourt sent her a sharp look.

Chloe simply glanced at her nails.

He continued, "There are also fearsome and dangerous beasts out there in the magical world, and it good to know how to counter against all dangers. For this first lesson, I will teach you a conjuration spell, protego, a shield."

"Shouldn't we learn how to fight?" Kim called out.

D'Argencourt smiled. "Sometimes the best offense is a solid defense. Not only can a protego protect you from damage, there are certain protegos that can fire spells back at the one attacking you. A counter so to speak."

Kim perked.

"Now, for this first class, I want everyone to prepare and create a protego, and I will provide extra credit if it's solid and able to take a hit and protect you. Now everyone up, wands out, to make a strong protego, you must be firm, resolute, and solid in your stance be prepared to fight back, to defend yourself. If you're reluctant to fight or protect, your protego will be weak."

Everyone stood, Adrien coming to stand beside Marinette, unsure about this.

Marinette though looked resolute and ready.

Ready to fight and defend against some imaginary foe Adrien couldn't see.

Which made it hard for him to spark something fierce.

"Protego," he started, pointing his wand out, frowning when his wand just fizzled.

Next him, Marinette tried her own, her own shield flaring out, letting Adrien feel the tickle of her magic in the air, fierce and shimmering.

He turned to it, seeing the glint of her shield, feel her magic flare beside him, making his insides buzz and tickle almost pleasantly.

Feeling a little energized, he tried to again. "Protego."

Another fizzle, though this came with more of a spark, one that quickly died as it lit.

He pouted at his wand.

"Trouble?" Marinette asked.

"Little bit," Adrien grumbled.

With a hum, Marinette offered, "Helps to pretend someone's coming after you."

He frowned. "I can't think of anyone."

There was no one he could think of that would come at him.

"What about defending someone else? Someone you care about?"

Well, he supposed, but who would attack the people he cared about? Who would be in danger?

"My my," D'Argencourt voiced, coming over, seeing the shimmer of Marinette's shield, drawing the gazes of the two students. "Quite the protego Marinette, you look ready." Pulling out his wand, he asked, "May I?"

Marinette straighten, looking ready. "Yes sir!"

Beside her, Adrien tensed as the wand was turned towards the Diamond.

"Stupefy," came the soft command, and as the weak spell shot out towards Marinette's shield, Adrien reacted, pupils shrinking.

On pure instinct he moved, rushing out, "Protego!"

A strong shield covered Marinette's, bouncing off the newly made shield.

All three paused, surprised.

D'Argencourt blinked.

Adrien stared at the space where the shields were.

Marinette did as well, then slowly turned towards Adrien, mixed between touched and annoyed. She slowly said, "That was my test..."

"Uuum," Adrien uttered, cheeks going pink. "Oops?"

Marinette sent him a pout.

D'Argencourt chuckled, offering the sheepish blond, "Commendable reflexes Agreste. But yes, you should leave tests to other students."

He shuffled on his feet, murmuring, "I'll try."

* * *

Lunch rolled around and the second years were packed, discussing and rolling around their plans.

All the clubs being offered that the second years could now join.

Bustier's art club.

Harpele's theater.

Grimault's music.

Chamack's journalism.

D'Argencourt's dueling.

Quidditch.

So many possibilities to choose.

"I'm going to try and get into Quidditch," Adrien said, aware that Chloe was also interested in it too. That could be real fun to play with her. The other clubs didn't really spark much of an interest in him. Maybe music. He did know how to play piano, though it wasn't much of a passion really.

"Journalism," Alya said without hesitation. "I could wind up helping with the school paper!"

"Music," Nino bid.

"Dueling and art," Marinette voiced.

Adrien looked up at her, a little alarmed. "Dueling?" he repeated.

"Basic magic self defense," Marinette said, "not too bad an idea getting into it."

Adrien frowned, unable to argue against that. "Be careful," he bid. He can imagine some spells can get a intense in there.

Marinette patted him reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

He hoped.

Especially since he also knows Chloe's interested in joining the dueling club as well. Chloe who wasn't fond of Marinette. And Marinette wasn't equally fond of Chloe.

Adrien could imagine things getting pretty tense...


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette cursed as she raced along the outside hall, cursing and muttering to herself. _"Late, late, late, late, late,"_ she muttered and growled over and over again, mentally hammering herself with the word each time she uttered it.

She _knew_ the time the dueling club would start.

She wrote it down.

Uttered it to herself through out the school day, to make sure she would remember, so she would make it when school was over.

Well surprise surpise!

 _Marinette forgot about the dueling club starting today, after school._

This was why Papa got her the remembrall.

Though what she really needs was some updated remembrall that tells her _what_ she's forgotten. _That_ would be handy!

But no!

Just remembralls that say "Hey! You forgot something!" in a swirl of red smoke.

How helpful.

How wonderfully helpfu-

Marinette stumbled when a winged horse dove by her, a little close for comfort. She stared after it, wide eyed, able to see the details of the feathers as the large beast went by, no rider on the elegant animal, free to fly however it pleases. With a loud flap of it's wings, the horse dove down, leaving the small witch to come near the edge, staring after it.

"Woah," she whispered in wonder, watching the beast go.

She did a little wiggle, excited.

She couldn't wait for fourth year, being old enough to ride one of those horses.

That could be her on that lovely beast, tracing the skies with it, climbing higher and higher with it, graceful and sure. It would be amazin-

She jolted when a bell sounded out, chiming out the new hour.

Marinette swore and tore off.

* * *

Marinette stumbled into D'argencourt's classroom, breathing hard, heart pounding. She blushed at the eyes the turned to her, some flashing her amused smiles. Some just not looking surprised to see Marinette late here.

"Sorry," she squeaked, hunching down and joining the students before D'Argencourt.

D'Argencourt hummed in turn, not looking too surprised either, before turning and continuing on talking about the rules and expectations for this club.

Beside Marinette, a Heart, Jim Lake, gave her a nudge. "So you actually made it," he jabbed softly, blue eyes locked on D'Argencourt, making sure the teacher wasn't paying attention to him.

Marinette gave the dark haired boy a shove back, earning a laugh from him. "I'm not that late," she huffed.

"Sure, sure."

"What did I miss?" she asked softly.

"Nothing much," Jim reassured. "Just basic rules, no hurting people on purpose, this is to just better self defense, better learn spells, and helping us become famous duelists."

"Which you _won't_ be, _Dupain-Cheng_ ," an obnoxious voice jabbed behind the two.

The two dark haired, blue eyed students sigh, turning to give Palchuk an annoyed glare. The blond Diamond continued, declaring, "Personally I think you two shouldn't even be allowed to attend, and any other mudbl-"

"Palchuk," the professor sharply called out, "I won't tolerate that language in my classroom."

The blond quickly went quiet, meeting D'Argencourt's sharp look with wide eyes.

Near him Chloe snickered at the Diamond getting in trouble, grinning at the glare Palchuk shot her.

"Alright, here in this club, you will learn spells before the actual class. Now, if I catch wind of _anyone_ using these spells against people, especially for bullying purposes, you will be kicked out of this club."

Steve raised his hand, calling out, "What about self defense?" He had his gaze locked on the two dark haired preteens.

"I'll need to hear the whole story from everyone if I'm going to make a pass at these spells being used in self defense. Otherwise, everything should be restricted to this classroom. Now if I find anything intentionally going too far, you will have to do a three page essay about battle tactics and historical wizarding battles."

Everyone flinched at the thought.

A three page essay sounded so long...

"Alright! Everyone, partner up! We're going to practice protego and a new spell, your first offensive spell, stupefy, a simple stunning spell. Although, there are more powerful versions that can knock your opponents unconscious and guarantee a win. And your safety if it comes to it. Today, I just want us to focus on _stunning_. So partner up!"

As Jim and Marinette turned to each other to partner up, Steve came forward and pushed at the closest to him, Marinette.

"Come on halfborn," he sneered, pushing her along and going away to face her. He spared a glance towards Chloe, eager to see if she would watch and see him floor this halfblood.

Marinette peered at him, unimpressed as she pulled her wand.

She was ready for this.

Steven echoed her, ready to humiliate her.

Seeing everyone partnered up, D'Argencourt called for everyone start.

Everybody jumped when a body hit the floor, turning to see that Diamond Steve Palchuk was the first to hit the floor, completely frozen, his smirk stuck on his face.

Not too many were too surprised.

"Dupain-Cheng one, Palchuk zero," D'Argencourt called out, moving to unfreeze the blond.

He can already predict that this was going to be a long few hours after school with these new students.

Especially with his competitive and proud Diamonds.

* * *

Adrien gripped his broom tightly as he and Nino walked towards the Quidditch try outs, feeling so giddy and excited, his green eyes lit up and alive.

He was so excited to try for Quidditch, he just knows that he was going to be on the team.

Probably one of the best players Hearts will ever have.

And he was excited to see it happen.

"Don't be overconfident now."

He spared a glance to Nino, the boy peering at him with a raised brow. "You're not in yet," he added.

"I'm an amazing flyer," Adrien said. "I'm going to make it. I practiced all summer to prepare." And stretched his own wings too. Adrien knows his way around the skies.

He's got this.

Was he being overconfident?

 _Probably._

But Adrien knows this stuff.

He's got this.

He was going to be amazing.

He was going to make the team for Hearts.

He actually wondered who else would be trying out.

Marinette wasn't too interested in playing, though did promise to show for support.

Alya wanted to spend her time writing, and Nino his music.

Kim was definitely going to play.

Ivan wasn't to interested.

Chloe was going to play.

Who else...

"Woah."

Adrien blinked, looking out and seeing who his competition was.

Of the Diamonds were Kim, Aurore, Chloe, and Steve.

There were no Spades that Adrien knew trying out.

The only Clover Adrien knew that was trying out was Alix.

Of the Hearts, Adrien was unsurprised to see Jim there, though was surprised to see Rose and Mylene here for the try outs. These fellow Hearts were interested in Quidditch?

"Go Myli! You can do it!" Ivan called out from the stands.

Beside him, Juleka pumped a fist, shouting, "Yeah! Go Rose!"

The two Hearts grinned and blushed and waved.

Adrien's lips curled, preening as he drew near the crowd, the air largely full of excitement, nervousness, and happiness. It made him pumped and giddy, made him want _move_ , to _fly_. He was ready. He was so ready.

"Adrien!"

He turned, spotting Marinette, Claire, Toby, and Alya, the dark haired girl waving to beamed and happily waved back. He set his shoulders and puffed out his chest, feeling like he should show off, show how ready he was, that he had this in the bag.

It was going to be quite the bonus if he could wow Marinette.

He stumbled when he was shoved from behind, turning to see Steve Palchuk making a strange, mocking face at him.

Adrien eyed him oddly, watching the smug blond go.

He never got Palchuk...

"Welcome everyone to the Quidditch try outs!" D'Argencourt called out, drawing attention to him. Nino quickly went for the stands, joining everyone on the stands, eager to see how it'll go.

D'Argencourt grinned as he looked over all the eager faces of students. "Quidditch is a grand and important sport in the wizarding world, and now that you're all second years, you're all welcomed to get your feet wet with this sport."

Adrien shuffled on his feet, excited, even more so at the spark that went through the crowd.

"In these try outs, we're going to cover all sections of players in this sport, see who you all will be best with. You do good, you'll be enlisted to join your House's team. But _only_ if you do good. We're looking for the best and most serious players. Anyone who just wants to play this for fun can, but my true focus will be on the serious players."

Adrien was a serious player.

He was so serious.

There was no one more serious than Adrien.

"Do I need to explain the rules of Quidditch?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Just what I like to hear!" D'Argencourt proclaimed with a beam.

"We are going to start with beaters. If anyone needs it, I have spare brooms over there. I want all of you grabbing a bat and half of you a bludger. Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

At his command, everyone rushed off, eager to grab a bat, and move to grab a bludger, eager to see who had promise to be a beater.

Then there would be the chasers, the keeprs, and the seekers.

Adrien grinned as he grabbed a bat, his broom clutched in hand.

He was ready.

* * *

Being a halfblood, Marinette was very aware of the game of Quidditch. Sabine was quite delighted to sprinkle and dabble her magical heritage with Marinette, and part of that heritage was the most popular wizarding sport Quidditch.

Her mother even took Marinette and Tom out to see a game once, sneaking her muggle father in.

Marinette and Tom both had a pretty limited grasp on the game, but both were pretty awed to see wizards and witches dive around, especially her Papa who has hardly seen wizards flying around, even more so since her Maman wasn't much of a flyer.

Sabine very much enjoyed being planted on the ground, so Tom hardly ever got to see her fly, much less be in the air himself since Sabine owned a very small broom that would surely snap under both their weights.

So, Quidditch, Marinette was familiar with Quidditch, it was a thrilling sport, and it was wild to see how fast flyers could go in the air, if perhaps a little too brutal for her personal tastes.

Though, then again, in general, the young witch was never too awed by any sport.

Much rather spend her time crafting and creating.

Closest thing to a sport she liked was gaming with her Papa.

So having a good few friends eager to dive into Quidditch, Marinette was up to support them, see more of this sport.

Thus far, to her, it seemed pretty clear who could be what, though there were a few close decisions.

Right now they were on the seeker course and so far, this test had to be the most boring.

For a near ten minutes, everyone was still, hovering in the air, searching for the snitch.

Alya and Nino have long since stopped paying attention and was working on homework.

Toby and Claire were working on their own thing.

Ivan and Juleka talking about how well Mylene and Rose were doing.

Marinette looked over the witches and wizards in slight boredom, her gaze settling on Adrien.

His face was flushed pink from the try outs, his hair a mess, and clothes all ruffled up. He was too tense on his broom, his brow furrowed, glaring out everywhere, impatiently trying to find the snitch.

He looked like he was going to go stir crazy.

Everyone jumped when Chloe and Rose darted forward, eyes locked on a space above them. Marinette eagerly looked up, seeing a flash of gold in the sky. There. The snitch. Her gaze locked on it, she followed it with relative ease, watching Chloe and Rose pursue it, the others scrambling to move and find it, most of them winding up following the two blondes and veering off in random directions, guessing on where the snitch could be.

It was with her surge of aggression that Chloe caught the snitch and won this try out, securing that she was going to be a seeker.

"Of course," Alya muttered.

Marinette gave Alya a reassuring pat.

"Alright," D'Argencourt called out, "gather round, gather round. I have our members."

Everyone zipped down, hovering over D'Argencourt, everyone gripping their brooms, nervous.

Those on the stand leaned forward, equally holding their breaths, waiting to see who got in.

"Diamonds," D'Argenourt called out, "Chloe Bourgeois, seeker. Le Chien Kim, chaser. Aurore Beaureal, chaser. Steve Palchuk, beater..." D'Argencort listed off the rest of the team, leaving the Diamonds to cheer and zip around, eager to show off their win.

"Hearts," D'Argencourt started, "Mylene Harprele, keeper. Rose Lavillant, seeker. Jim Lake, beater. Adrien Agreste, chaser..." As D'Argencourt finished off, the Hearts cheered, reaching for each other to wrap themselves up in hugs, some nearly toppling off their brooms.

On the Clover team, Alix made it as a chaser.

And as D'Argencort covered Spades, Adrien dropped down, a little winded and drawing near the stands, the biggest smile on his face.

Nino jumped down, eager to meet him. "You did it!" he proclaimed, clapping hands with the blond.

"Like there was any doubt?" Adrien bragged. He was born to be in the air. It was his element.

"Some," Alya confessed. "Who knew pretty boy did have skill."

Adrien stuck his tongue out at her. There was a light nudge at his side. "Here you go Chaser," an amused voice bid at his side. He turned, seeing a grinning Marinette holding out a water bottle to him, and a rag in the other. "Congratulations stinky."

He blew a raspberry at her, but accepted both, downing the water and then wiping the sweat away with the rag. He turned his green eyes down to Marinette, smile locked on his face.

She grinned back at him, eyes lit up and lovely, very impressed with his success.

Adrien preened, all the more delighted with this outcome.

What a good week this was.

* * *

Chloe and Marinette stood across from each other, blue eyes narrowed as they sized the other up, holding their wands tightly in their hands.

It was the first time D'Argencourt chose the first match ups, and they stood on the stage, where all can observe this fight.

As they were taught, they drew near and bowed to each other, not tearing their gazes away, their bodies tense. They turned away and prowled to the end, dropping into the proper pose.

The classroom held their breath, ready to see this fight between the two Diamonds.

"Kick her ass Bourgeois!"

"Shut up Palchuk," a familiar voice growled.

"You wanna go Agres-"

"Boys!" D'Argencourt sharply called out, "Enough! palchuk what did I say about language? And Agreste, put that wand away else I will confiscate it. You are _not_ to get involved in this duel."

There was a soft grumble in the crowd, one that made Marinette sigh.

Chloe just narrowed, the corners of her lips curling down.

"On the count of three," D'Argencourt declared. "One. Two. _Three_!"

"Stupefy!" Chloe called, shooting a wild shot, one Marinette easily blocked with a well timed protego.

She fired back, "Rictusempra!"

The flash of silver went fast, faster than Chloe was ready for. The blonde toppled over, shrieks and giggles bursting forth, and Marinette dove in for the kill. "Expelliarmus!"

Chloe's wand went flying out of her hand, and D'Argencourt caught it with ease.

"Excellent job, Dupain-Cheng," the teacher praised as Chloe calmed down, the tickling charm finally wearing off. "I think we have a solid duelist in our mist."

Marinette puffed out her chest, pleased. When she met Adrien's gaze, her smile turned amused as he gave her wink.

Chloe sat up with a huff.

In the crowd beside Adrien, Palchuk narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, sour that the halfblood won against another pureblood.

Someone would have to knock her down from the pedestal she was starting scale, and knock her down soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**To answer Chococat, yes! Adrien is acting super protective of Marinette because of his Veela blood and instincts. Whenever she's in danger or stressed in anyway, his natural response is to rush in and help and protect her however he can. His type of immediate reactions are unique to three reasons: his family is under threat, his love/soulmate are under threat, or his children are.**

 **Veelas are very family oriented and watch out for their own. And are especially protective of their mates and children. Nothing can make a Veela go berserk worse than someone they truly care about being in danger, no matter how small that danger may be.**

* * *

As an true pureblood could tell, there are many, many perks that come with being one.

The wealth.

The power.

The respect.

The admiration.

The envy of all.

Being lucky enough to be born a pureblood was where it was at.

Steve Palchuk can confirm.

Especially now, grinning as he looked over his prize, a prize he was able to get despite being only a second year, and technically shouldn't be allowed out of Beauxbatons till he was a fourth year.

The halfborn thinks she's all that, beating down purebloods like him and Bourgeois, she had another thing coming.

Steve was going to see to it that she was going to have quite the rude awakening.

* * *

Adrien was a bit concerned.

Over the course of a week, something's been going off on Marinette.

There was the fright of her pained scream in charms, everyone looking over to see her drop a vibrant red lollipop, one that was quickly learned to be an acid pop, much to the alarm of Bustier. With one of her older students, a Spade named Theo, who was fond of sucking on lollipops while he worked, she allowed some students to enjoy lollipops while they worked and practiced their charms.

For Marinette to come across an acid pop...

She quickly sent her and Alya to the hospital wing, frowning down at the horrid prank.

Adrien watched them go, moving to follow, only to be pulled back in by Nino.

"They'll be fine," Nino reassured. "Acid pops hurt, but she'll be ok."

It still made Adrien wary, eyes locked on the acid pop Bustier threw away, half listening to her snarl out that she won't tolerate such pranks in her class.

The other was listening to the faint snickers in the back of the room, snickers Adrien sought for.

Though with a long dragging glance around, the half Veela couldn't locate anyone.

Though his gaze did trail to a smug Palchuk, making Adrien narrow his eyes, suspicious.

Did Palchuk have something to do with that?

The second that happened had to be after a lunch period the few days later.

Lunch has ended and everyone was rushing to potions, less Mendeleiev would turn her fury onto them.

Only Marinette didn't arrive, not till thirty minutes later, with a stressed scowl and a putrid smell sticking to her.

She insisted that she got hit by a dungbomb in one of the gardens and the scowling Head Spade sent her away with a concoction and a sharp order to soak in that for an hour. Marinette would have to come back in her own time for the work she missed.

The third Adrien learned when Marinette and Alya complained about frogs popping up in their shared tub, frog evidently born from someone sneaking a frog spawn soap into their restroom.

Adrien was becoming very concerned, and keeping an eye out for who could be causing all of these.

Very few were jumping out at him on suspects.

Who was doing this to Marinette?

Marinette's final straw had to be a prank comb that was snuck into her room.

She startled Adrien and Chloe when she plopped down beside Adrien, glaring at Chloe, clutching a comb and looking ready to snap it in two. The most notable take of this prank was her hair being a very bright pink. She held out the comb to Chloe and growled, "Is this yours?"

Chloe blinked at her, raising a brow. "Isn't pink your favorite color?"

"Chloe," Marinette growled.

"It wasn't Chloe," Adrien reassured, unable to help himself and poke at her currently pink hair. Still so soft to the touch. He turned to his childhood friend, raising a brow. "Right?"

"I may not like you," Chloe confirmed, "but I'm not petty enough to do these pranks to you. My sort of sabotage is something more elegant and amusing."

Marinette narrowed her eyes, then turned and glared at the comb.

Adrien gave her a reassuring nudge, asking, "There a way to reverse it?"

"Nope," she huffed, "have to wait for the charm to wear off. I'm going to have pink hair for a week." Then she narrowed her eyes and straightened her shoulders. "I'm going to pull this off."

"You will," Adrien agreed, smiling as he watched her go, pink hair bouncing, likely off to find Rose, who could help her do something pretty with her pink hair while it stuck around. His smile fell and he turned to Chloe, frowning. "Do you know who's doing all of this?"

Chloe sipped her drink, humming. "It's not really our business Adrien."

"It's _my_ business."

"Not really."

"Chloe."

She sighed, pursing her lips as she eyed him. "I don't know," she said. "I have _suspicions_ , but nothing concrete."

Adrien frowned and glared down at the table top, rolling out all possibilities in his mind. Who would dislike Mrainette enough to pull all these pranks on her?

Chloe voiced, "Maybe you should go for a flight? You think better when flying right?"

Adrien agreed.

He did do better when he was free in the air.

And maybe he could catch the prankster in the act.

And there was someone he could think of, someone that he could check up on.

If it was who Adrien suspected to be, would likely strike again soon. And with Marinette likely going to Rose for help, she'd be heading for the Heart's chateau.

If who Adrien suspected was going to strike, it'd be there.

* * *

Plagg squirmed against Adrien, trying to crawl out of the jacket Adrien stuffed him down, ignoring the fact that he wasn't well balanced on a broom. Not that the familiar cared at this moment, just wanting to be out. He growled when Adrien pushed his cat back down, glaring down at the gardens, searching for his suspects.

He found Marinette and Rose, the latter playing with Marinette's currently pink hair, having a go at shaping it into a bun.

So far he couldn't see anything dangerous for them-

Adrien stopped on his broom, pupils thinning as he tightened his grip on his broom, a slight growl coming out of him. One that surprised Plagg enough to freeze.

Down below was a confirmation to Adrien's suspicion.

There was Palchuk with a few grunts, some Clovers by looks of it, the blond Diamond bouncing some small balls.

Another prank he was ready to dish out on the oblivious Diamond and Heart.

Adrien blew out, smoke shooting past his lips as he narrowed his eyes down at the Diamond.

Palchuk wasn't going to continue his fun, not if Adrien could help it.

As tempting as it was to throw a fireball down on the fools, Adrien had to smart here.

Which was why he brought Plagg.

There was no better terror than his familiar.

He brought out the black cat, balancing him on his hand.

Plagg wiggled a bit in Adrien's hand, green eyes locking onto his prey.

He gave a wiggle, ready.

"Don't hold back," Adrien ordered.

Plagg's tail twitched and he jumped off Adrien's hand, claws stretched out, aiming for the oblivious fools below.

When Marinette and Rose jumped and the squeals and pained cries that came out near them. They rushed over to see Plagg attacking Palchuk, his grunts getting hit by the stinkbombs he had, and looking about, they didn't see Adrien anywhere.

And certainly not in the tree, watching his familiar go at the Diamond.

He wasn't quite satisfied though.

Especially with how his fingers went black, his nails growing long and into sharp points.

He wanted to slash out.

Flash his claws at Palchuk, go in blazing with righteous Veela fury.

Palchuk shouldn't get off easy.

Adrien felt he shouldn't.

And it wasn't enough for just Plagg to scratch at him.

Adrien wanted to have a go too.

But since he couldn't, not without revealing himself, with struggling control, Adrien sunk his claws into the tree he was perched in, making the wood creak and groan under the pressure and the sharp claws pushing into the wood.

"Palchuk?" Marinette called out, turning Adrien's thin pupils to her.

The pink haired girl gaped at him, demanding, "What are you doing to Plagg?!" she demanded, grabbing the familiar and "saving" Plagg from the rude Diamond.

Plagg hissed after him, squirming in Marinette's grasp, ready to go as the scratched up Diamond whipped around to face Marinette.

"What the hell?! What are you doing siccing that demon cat on me?!"

The tree Adrien was in creaked.

His cat was not a demon!

Just mischievous!

"I didn't sic Plagg on you," Marinette growled, turning the cat away from the Diamond protectively, ignoring Rose's uneasy stare to her. "I want to know what you're doing with him?" She blinked, and narrowed her eyes, "What are you guys even doing here by the Heart chateau..."

She trailed, looking at the few scattered stinkbombs, one that weren't broken yet, one that were in throwing distance of her and Rose.

Ones Marinette is damn sure weren't intended to be used on Steve and his goons.

She narrowed down at the small bombs.

Then sharply turned her gaze back to Palchuk, eyes blazing.

Steve blinked, and narrowed his eyes back at her. All scratched up, he pointed to her, stating, "I'm not scared of you halfb-"

Marinette punched him in the nose with a loud _snap_ , sending Palchuk to the ground, squealing.

Rose gasped.

Plagg settled in her arm, Marinette turned and stomped off, her pink hair falling out of her bun.

In the tree, Adrien relaxed, pleased, though not quite satisfied.

At least Marinette was able to get a punch in.

But Adrien was still not satisfied.

Something else had to be done.

* * *

In Beauxbatons, it was a bit rare to have students called to the office, especially so young as first and second year. If there was any mischief, it was typically in the middle year students that got in. The earliest was year three.

So this was rare.

Headmaster Damocles frowned as he eyed the three students before him, Heads D'Argencourt and Bustier standing behind them, grimacing.

With a loud whimper, Steve declared, "I was punched, and harassed by a demon."

"You've been pranking me all week," Marinette growled.

"Plagg's not a demon," Adrien grumbled, "he's the... second sweetest cat I know."

"That is not swee-"

"There are a lot of reports of Mlle Dupain-Cheng being harassed," the headmaster voiced.

"One prank going a little too far," Bustier added, narrowing her eyes at Steve.

"But, Mlle Dupain-Cheng. We don't approve of violence..."

Marinette huffed, crossing her arms.

"And Monsieur Agreste, why was your familiar out to... play?"

Adrien shrugged innocently. "Plagg does what he does."

The headmaster hummed, unimpressed.

"Uh, Professor Damocles, I was _terrorized_. And there's no proof that I was harassing Dupain-Chen-"

"I _found you_ with little stinkbombs," she snarled.

Adrien's lips curled up, amused.

Steve corrected lowly, "One proof. But I didn't do anything else."

Everyone eyed the Diamond, unimpressed.

The headmaster sighed, and nodded to the Heads. "I'll leave punishments up to you two."

The two Heads nodded.

Bustier set her hand on Adrien's shoulder and pushed him up, guiding him out. He waved to Marinette as he was guided out. Bustier started to lecture him about keeping up with his familiar. Especially one as... mischievous as Plagg.

Marinette and Steve stood up, glaring down at each other.

Both jumped when D'Argencourt grabbed their shoulders. He directed the two out, his grip tight. "I don't want to see you at Quidditch at all." Palchuk gaped at him. D'Argencourt turned his gaze towards Marinette. "Marinette, for you, I don't want dueling next club meeting."

The pink haired girl sighed.

* * *

"You look pretty good to me," Alix reassured, grinning as she played with some of the strands of Marinette's pink hair, a bit amused, a bit pleased. She wasn't the only pink haired girl here, at least, for now.

"Yeah it's not bad," Marinette agreed, eyeing her reflection, tilting her head about.

"It's a pretty shade," Mylene added.

It was.

And Marinette does love pink, but she missed her dark hair.

She sat down, allowing Alix weave her hair up in a ponytail, experimenting new styles with the new color.

"So you punched him?" Alix asked.

"Yes," Marinette confirmed.

"Bet that felt good."

"Great," Marinette confirmed, "but I wish I could've done more."

Alix hummed in agreement.

Mylene frowned. "You sure it was Palchuk."

Marinette to turn to Mylene, only to pause when Alix hissed at her to not to move. "I'm sure," Marinette said. "I've been getting pranked all week, he was just hanging around, having some stinkbombs ready, I'm sure to be thrown at me. He's petty enough to prank me for a whole week, especially since I won our first dueling match."

"I wish I saw that," Alix bid, recalling how impossible Palchuk can be when her father dragged her to pureblood parties. "He can be such an ass."

Marinette groaned in agreement.

Why did he have to be a Diamond?

Why did she have to be in the same House as him?!

Why couldn't he be in Drumstrang? Marinette's heard of Drumstrang, that'd be a perfect school for him. Nothing but snooty purebloods there.

The door opened, and Alya, Juleka, and Rose slipped in.

Alya stopped.

"Alix? Playing with hair?" Alya uttered.

 _"Shut up!"_

Marinette and Mylene snickered.

Alix huffed.

Rose drew near, cooing, "Oooooh, a ponytail now?"

"Just to keep her hair out of her face," Alix said.

"It looks nice," Rose reassured, "I think you can pull off pink hair just fine for a week."

Marinette offered Rose a thankful smile.

"It'd be even more awesome if you'd stay still so I can get this right," Alix voiced.

Marinette chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Alix just grumbled back.

Rose suggested braiding some of those strands.

Mylene cooed at the thought.

And as the girls started to plan out possibilities for the pink haired girl's hair, Marinette sat still, wondering just what she got herself into.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe he wasn't allowed at the Quidditch game. The one club that truly mattered, and he wasn't allowed to show at all! He at least was allowed at the dueling club, and took small satisfaction that both he and Marinette weren't allowed to duel.

But Steve Palchuk, not allowed to play?! When the Diamonds needed him to carry the team?!

It was hogswash.

And just so dumb!

Especially since a halfborn shouldn't be as good or skilled as a pureblood! Not when they have half the magic of a pureblood.

All her successes so far had to be dumb luck. His father said so.

No one had the natural success and skill like a pureblood.

It was proven historically that the most successful wizards were pureblood. Those of half or none were rare and far inbetween. It was the way of the wizarding world.

So logically, the halfborn should be awful at magic.

It was just how things worked.

But she was good.

She beat _him_.

She beat _Bourgeois_.

She _punched him and got away with it_.

Palchuk could not leave it be.

So when the angry blond found her sitting alone in the garden, practicing stupid crafting charms, trying to get two clothes to fuse together, Steve moved to strike.

No teacher or nymphs around to stop him, Steven pulled out his wand, ready to show the halfborn what a real duel was.

"Stupefy!" Steve called out, throwing the spell at Marinette.

One that was fired with poor aim, and wound up hitting a plant beside Marinette, alerting the pink haired girl of his go.

She jumped up, whipping around to face Steve, a scowl crossing her face. "Seriously Palchuk?" she growled.

"Yeah!" Steve snapped, coming closer, ready to fight. "You need to know your place, Dupain-Cheng."

She twitched, tightening her grip on the wand. "You want to fight? Fine. Let's go, Palchuk." This was needed. This was going to feel good. A single punch wasn't enough to appease her for the week of petty pranks he made her endure.

He wanted to fight, Marinette would happily give him one.

And a fight was what Adrien found when he came by, heading for the Heart's chateau.

He stopped just in time to see Marinette shoot a spell that swept Steve off his feet, sending the blond Diamond flying. A Marinette that had a few holes burned into her robes. Holes Adrien was damned sure weren't there before.

As Steve moved to get up, fire another spell at Marinette, Adrien reacted, his instincts screaming to stop the danger that was doing at Marinette. Steve squealed as he was suddenly slammed to the ground, a stunning spell flying over the two boys head.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried out.

The blond ignored her, growling out as he loomed close to Steve. "What do you think you're doing?"

Steve snapped, "Get off Agreste! This is between me and that halfb-"

Adrien's claws were just about to slip out when he was pulled off Steve, meeting the glare Marinette gave him.

Only for the girl to start at his pupils.

She blinked and his pupils were normal, though the scowl on his face was a strange sight to see on the usually cheery boy.

Pushing the strangeness back for now, she snapped, "I had it under control!"

"He was attacking you!" Adrien proclaimed, waving to Palchuk as the Diamond got up, the secret halfbreed tempted to shove him back down.

"And I was getting his ass handed to him."

"Was not!" Palchuk snapped.

Marinette whipped around to face him, pink hair bouncing. "Give it a rest already Palchuk. I'm just as good, if not better at magic."

Palchuk narrowed his eyes at that, looking ready to move.

Adrien and Marinette tensed, ready to fight.

Only all three froze when they heard Mendeleiev, ranting out to a patient Bustier, the two teachers coming closer.

The three turned and fled away in random directions, not wanting to get caught fighting, afraid what the next punishment could be.

Marinette stopped when she was sure she was safe, peeking out and watching the two professors walk by, oblivious to the fight that happened between the Diamonds.

Relaxing, she turned, a grimace on her lips.

Where was Adrien?

She was going to have a serious talk with him and this need to keep jumping into her fights.

It was touching that he was looking out for her, but this was getting frustrating.

She could fight her own battles and stand her ground by herself!

She didn't need him constantly jumping in like this!

Walking towards where she saw Adrien race off, she found him, ready to snap and scold him, only to pause when she saw smoke fly away from him. Smoke that couldn't be from his wand, his two hands in clear sight, no wand in either.

And to her knowledge, Adrien never smoked, and in general, smoking didn't make dark clouds like that. That, that had to be something else.

She tensed, shrinking back, watching the frustrated blond run his hands through his hair, hands that had fingers that were tipped black.

What was going on?

* * *

Palchuk huffed as he crept down the hall, muttering curses and promises under his breath. "Agreste isn't going to get away with that. He can't just shove himself into a wizard's duel like he owns it. Stupid Heart-"

"Palchuk."

He turned and grinned, a slight panic going through him as he saw Chloe draw near, her arms crossed.

Did she see his embarrassing loss?

How easily Agreste knocked him down?

He hoped not.

"Hey Bourgoeis," he called, "finally seeking me out I se-"

"You were grumbling about Adrien?" she cut in, narrowing her blue eyes at him.

Steve kept quiet, smile stiff.

Chloe's smile grew, sharp and dangerous. "This amusing game has gone on long enough Palchuk. Leave the halfblood alone. Especially since my Adrikins is set to get involved. It's getting ridiculous. Even more so we're probably going to loose our first match because you had to stupidly get in trouble."

"Hey that wasn't my fault! Agrete's demonic cat-"

"I don't care," Chloe cut in. "This stupid game has gone on long enough. If you get Adrien in trouble one more time because of this stupid game, you'll regret it Palchuk, I'll see to it."

He grimaced.

Satisfied, Chloe turned away.

He called out, "You know his tastes seem more halfborn."

Chloe ignored him and walked on.


	19. Chapter 19

**FANART**

 **by onceuponymous on tumblr!**

* * *

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, sweeping back her bangs, frowning down at the book she laid before her. A book of wizard abnormalities. From strange magic spurts, to deformities, to strange magical talents. There were many, many things in the book that could be covered. Many strange gifts that the wizarding world could have.

Some were natural.

Some were learned.

Like parseltongue, an ability to talk to snakes.

Some animagi that could turn into animals, and can be learned.

One Marinette was eyeing for Adrien was a metamorphmagus, a wizard that can change appearance at will.

Many included changing at will, like Adrien seemed to have done. At least, Marinette suspected. That was the only solution she could think of on why he had claws.

But, that didn't explain him naturally breathing smoke.

She has yet to come across a natural ability of breathing smoke. But, maybe there was one? She suspected? Guessed? Hoped?

It was kind of concerning seeing smoke drift away from a boy that wasn't using his wand to make that smoke.

And he certainly wasn't a smoker.

Marinette leaned away, lips pursed.

The easiest solution was to simply ask. Ask and see what was going on.

But, she was also unsure.

This didn't seem like something Adrien wanted to share. He has never mentioned having these abilities; abilities so rare, she would think Adrien would be delighted to share them. Even more so since metamorphmagus seemed greatly desired. Everything she took a peek at with this ability was desired and appreciated.

Why was Adrien unwilling to share this?

She could just see him happily using this ability to wow his friends, she's seen him show off enough during Quidditch. He enjoys wowing his friends, with this ability, he would leap for the chance to amuse and wow them with his natural shifting abilities.

Unless... he wasn't a metamorphmagus.

If he was something else.

But what could he be to have claws and breath smoke?

Marinette didn't know any other-

She jumped when there was a thud, she along with many others in the bright, gleaming blue and white library of Beauxbatons locking onto the frozen Ivan, who was staring down at the table he bumped into, wide eyed and sheepish.

"Sorry," the half giant uttered, pulling the table close and rightening it.

He quickly joined the giggling Mylene, whispering reassurances to him.

Many went back to their books and homework, Marinette though kept her gaze locked on Ivan, a thought poking at her.

Ivan was a half giant.

A halfbreed.

There are many halfbreeds that have traits they have a hard time hiding.

Though, depending on the magical race they were half of, some did have an easier time of hiding than others.

Her mother told her that she knew a quarter Cupid. One that was the ultimate matchmaker, took advantage of his skills to get a job in the muggle world matchmaking muggles.

Because cupids were human based, aside from wings; it was easy for them to hide among humans.

And those that are half are able to hide away their wings.

Her mother also mentioned that why he was working with muggles was because the wizarding society, the especially the purebloods, pressured him out. They swore that he would use his charming magic against them. That he would manipulate them.

He wouldn't.

A mischievous cupid may, but he was always more inclined to help couples that were too shy to be together.

But they wouldn't trust or believe him.

And he disappeared into the muggleworld, happily helping couples.

It was a small story, but it did make Marinette think.

Halfbreeds, if they can, will always hide their heritage.

Especially when related to the pureblood society.

A society Adrien _was_ a part of.

Adrien who had curious shifting abilities with his hands at least, who could breath smoke.

Features that he hasn't shared with anyone.

Features she unwittingly found out.

If Adrien wasn't a metamorphmagus, could he possibly be a halfbreed?

Thoughtful and curious, Marinette closed up the book, returned it to it's shelf then sought out one of the library elves.

Stopping before the neatly trimmed elf, she requested, "A book on magical races please?"

The elf blinked his big eyes up at her, big ears twitching. "One moment please," he bid in a scratchy voice. In a shimmer, he disappeared. He returned in a moment, holding out a brown thick book. "Here you are Mlle Diamond."

"Thank you," Marinette said, taking the book from.

"Have a good afternoon." He disappeared in a shimmer, moving to patrol around the library, see if any other needed his help.

Marinette went to the front desk, and called out, "Excuse me!"

The Gorilla rolled over, looking down at her, his shadow covering her form.

Marinette slid the book towards him. "I'd like to check this out please."

He gave her a slow blink then hummed.

Opening it up, he stamped on the interior, magical ink shimmering.

"Month," he grunted.

Bidding her thanks, she hurried outside, eager to look into this book.

Maybe there was a race that matched these traits.

Marinette stopped at the library doors, sparing the brown book an unsure glance.

Should she do this?

Adrien doesn't want to share this, she, she shouldn't look into it. She'll know when Adrien's ready to share this.

But, she was also really, really curious about this.

What was he that he could change his fingers into claws, breath out smoke?

She could get why he was hiding his heritage, whatever it was, but also, she personally thought it should be a heritage he should be proud of. Marinette herself has been curious about her Chinese heritage before but, there was very little time or chance for her to explore and learn it, for her mother to teach her.

Either way, if Adrien didn't want to share this secret, she _shouldn't_ look into it.

He'll share it when he was ready.

She hurried back to her dorm, the book a silent temptation to her the whole time.

She shoved that book under her bed, out of sight, and out of mind.

Or, so was the intent.

But as she stood up, ignoring Tikki's curious gaze, she was very, very aware of the book she had stashed under there, and how easy it would be to just slide it back out and read through it.

She quickly left her room.

* * *

"So," Bustier called out as everyone settled down. "Now that everyone has at least one year of magic under their belt, tell me, just how many of you were tempted to use your magic last summer when you weren't supposed to?"

No one moved, all eyes on Bustier.

The Head Heart raised a brow at them. "No one used their magic this summer? Or was even tempted?"

She got sheepish, angelic smiles.

"My what good students we have," Bustier hummed, looking over them with knowing eyes. "It seems kind of impossible." There were a good few that looked away. She let it go, continuing the lesson. "Either way, magic outside Beauxbatons is tricky, especially when you're in the muggle world. Muggles are _not_ supposed to know about magic, though there are exceptions, some witches and wizards can't help themselves, especially in matters of love and starting families with them. Of course, there are the rare cases of muggleborns, which are usually quite a scare for muggle parents."

"Now, by law, we are to not use magic in front of muggles, but sometimes it can't be helped. Especially when under attack or dealing with a crisis that magic can easily solve and protect. There are ways to work around this, and that, is with charms. Charms that can help hide magical activity. Now these charms are tricky to make and do, but when done right, are very handy. Now I would like to make clear, these charms aren't to be used for the sake of mischief. You will be caught if you do so, and your wand will be suspended."

She turned her gaze to Palchuk.

The Diamond huffed back.

"For this week, we're going to work on making these charms. Nothing big or spectacular, just making little charms that can hide a bit of magic."

A hand shot up.

"Yes Mlle Dupain-Cheng?"

"These charms can hide all magical activity?" Marinette asked. "And from everyone? Not just muggles? Wizards included?"

Bustier smiled. "Yes. They can. But to use a charm to hide from other wizards, well, that has to be a very powerful charm."

Marinette sat back thoughtfully.

Well, she now had a reason to give into her curiosity.

But she had a charm to perfect first.

As Bustier allowed free reign to craft the physical charm, Marinette went for the shelf of trinkets and items Bustier left open to her students. Choosing red string, she started to look over the beads Bustier had. Choosing beads that appealed to her, Marinette sat down in a quiet corner to craft. When she made the desired bracelet, she went up Bustier and asked, "How do you make a charm that can hide all magical activity? Even from other wizards?"

Bustier blinked at Marinette in surprise. "It's a very difficult charm to do," Bustier warned.

"I want to have a go at it," Marinette insisted.

To one of her best charmers, Bustier agreed, guiding Marinette to the far side of the room to help her develop this charm, one that will hide magical activity, unless one is aware of that activity.

And with great careful consideration and crafting, Marinette was pleased to see it done.

Any form of magic, it can hide away.

* * *

When lunch rolled around and Marinette slipped into her room, she cooed a greeting to Tikki, the calico delighted to see her back.

Bending down, she scratched Tikki's chin, earning a pleased purr from the cat. Then she drew near her bed, sliding the book towards her, opening it, eyeing the list of magical races.

She tapped the cover with her wand, casting, "Invenire fumi."

The book flopped open, pages flying by to find what she wanted.

Magical beings related to smoke.

The first stop was vampire.

Marinette raised a brow at that, then moved some pages aside, skimming over information on vampires, searching for anything on halfbreeds.

Adrien was not a vampire.

Vampires can't stand the sun. Even those that are halfbreeds will be weakened and will smoke instead of sweat in sunlight. She's seen Adrien stay in the sun just fine for long periods of time.

She had the book go to the next.

Fairies.

That was a solid no.

There was never any crossbreeding with fairies ever.

What was next...

Fox spirits.

Nope.

Halfbreeds couldn't keep their fox features hidden for too long. Plus she's never seen a fox in Beauxbatons.

Sighing, she pushed for the spell once more.

She's _sure_ Adrien was a halfbreed.

His need to keep it hidden, why the sweet boy she met that first train ride was so rude to Ivan. Best to avoid other outcasts, blend in with the crowd.

He was either some sort of halfbreed or a metamorphagus. The former seemed more likely to her.

But just what?

What could matc-

The pages stopped.

Veela.

Marinette stared.

Below her was an image of a blonde woman with a sweet smile. In her hand was a blaze, vibrant and alive. Behind her was a shadow of something fierce and unnerving, the woman's features more bird-like, with ash black scaly wings, and her gentle hands replaced by black, mean claws.

And curling out of the harpy's mouth was smoke.

She slid her eyes over to the text.

 _'The fiery cousins of sirens, Veelas are one of the few mythical races that are closely related to humans. Well enough that a Veela can easily hide in plain sight among humans, not even wizards ever fully know if a Veela is among them or not. And most won't ever know, unless the Veela reveals themselves._

 _'Among the wizarding community, Veela are infamous, and most encounters are very much dreaded. By nature they are proud, vain, and sensitive. They're easily offended, selfish, and manipulative. Veela as a race view humans as toys, using them to meet their needs and amusement, and with their natural charming abilities, a Veela is secured to get what they want.'_

Marinette frowned.

That didn't sound like Adrien.

The boy she knows was sweet and considerate.

He didn't manipulate anyone.

Was he really a Veela?

She spared a glance towards the image, eyeing the claws and smoke.

This was the only match she could find so far.

Frowning, she started to skim through, trying to find information on halfbreeds.

 _'Veela have natural skill over magic, and a natural power of fire.'_

 _'Veela do not respond well to being charmed back, be it through potions or spells.'_

 _'Veela cannot charm each other, nor are they able to charm their soulmate.'_

 _'Pureblood Veelas are rare with most winding up born female, and males are rare. Most Veela are halves and mixed, though many will insist on being pure.'_

 _'Despite their selfishness and cunning, due to Veela having a struggle to survive as a race, many are very family oriented. And once happily settled, will stay settled with their partner. They're very nurturing, affectionate, protective-'_

Overprotective more like it.

Still, the last seemed to fit with Adrien. He had those promising traits.

She looked down and perked.

There!

Halfbreeds!

 _'Halfbreeds, particularly with humans, have very few differences. Both pure and half can be rather selfish, vain, and manipulative. But half humans can also be very unpredictable in comparison to purebloods. A halfbreed may wind up meek, gentle, and nurturing; Beauxbatons founder Aveline Le Seur is speculated to be such a half, with her curious ability to draw people to her._

 _'But there are also halfbreeds that live up to a Veela's full arrogance. That get drunk off attention, and getting all their wants. There are some recorded and suspected cases of possible halfbreeds making use of their natural gifts to ruin their rivals. Some of the greatest thieves of the wizarding world are also speculated to be halfbreeds. All making use of their natural charming abilities to get what they want.'_

 _'For all Veelas though, besides other Veela, there is one that a Veela can never charm. Pure, half, quarter, ect.; all Veela have a soulmate. A extraordinarily rare partner that completes a Veela and will secure the happiest life a Veela could ever hope to have. Because of their manipulative and selfish nature, a soulmate has a natural immunity towa-'_

Marinette sat back, absently petting Tikki as she climbed into Marinette's lap, the girl satisfied with what she read.

There were things that didn't add up, Adrien she doesn't recall ever having these flaws that Veela are known for.

But gentle and nurturing?

Yes.

Protective?

Definitely.

And she did see claws and smoke.

She knows she does.

Getting up, she picked up the little charm she made.

Now that she knows what she was dealing with, there were a few alterations she can make...

Now to secure that it will work, she needed a hair strand from Adrien.

* * *

Adrien pouted down at the pieces and beads set before him, unsure what to make with the pieces he grabbed.

Bustier wanted them to make an actual item to put the charm on, but Adrien didn't know what to make.

A necklace?

A bracelet?

He had a loose basic idea on what to do, but-

Adrien jumped when there was a touch at his back.

He whipped around, eyes widening to see Marinette coming around and sitting beside him, having a pale strand of hair, one she was wrapping around her crafted charm.

"What are you making?" Adrien asked.

"Bracelet," she answered, entirely focused on her task.

Adrien poked a bead. "Can you help me with mine?"

"Sure! Just a minuuute..."

There.

Reaching over, Marinette started to wrap and bind the charm over Adrien's wrist, much to the blond's surprise.

Once it was clasped on Adrien's wrist, she turned to him with a big smile. "A glamour charm just for you," she said.

One that'll help him hide his secret.

She even checked with Bustier just to be sure it would work.

And it will.

Any slip ups Adrien made will be better hidden now.

So long as he wore it.

Though, as the silence rang on, Marinette frowned, eyeing Adrien in concern.

That had to be the reddest she's ever seen him. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks!" Adrien squawked out, rubbing the back of his neck, green eyes locked on the charm on his wrist, lit with delight.

Marinette giggled.

She's glad he likes it.

* * *

 **To answer a question very late, Veela response to be denied/rejected their (by) soulmate.**

 **If a Veela gets denied/rejected by their soulmate, there's a wide variety of responses a Veela can have, and it depends on the Veela, the situation, and any interactions they may have with their soulmate and what's going on in their life. Over all, it can be emotionally stressful, complex, and ugly when there are issues with soulmates. All Veelas are instinctively aware that they will be happiest with them, will feel complete and whole with their soulmate and want to be with them and can be understandably upset if things aren't working out like they should. Even more so since Veela, as a species, are used to getting what they want. Their natural magic resolves around getting what they want and being able to make some intense tantrums if they don't.**

 **Though there are a good few Veela that doubt this fact of true happiness with a soulmate, especially since coming across soulmates are rare and very few are lucky enough to find theirs.**

 **So how do Veelas take rejections/being denied?**

 **Biggest reactions includes: depression, anger, jealousy, clinginess, sorrow, doubt, and hurt.**

 **Of course, these vary depending on the Veela.**

 **A Veela that's not romantically involved will eagerly pursue their mate, even if they themselves have no romantic feelings for them yet. It's an instinctive need, one they're aware will lead to happiness, they just have to keep at it and will find it. Now if their mate rejected them, or they were denied like that mate was already involved with someone else, how a single Veela reacts will vary.**

 **They can accept this, be sad and depressed about this missed opportunity, maybe stay close to their mate, support them how they can, wait and see and hope that maybe they'll have a chance one day or cling as close as they can to be near their mate. Some may just up and leave, never cross paths with their soulmate ever again and regret this missed chance of happiness. Some may go so far as to try and sabotage that relationship, aware that they would be happiest together and it would be worth it in the end.**

 **For a Veela romantically involved, coming across their soulmate is tense, awkward, and confusing. Even more when they're pretty happily involved with someone. It can make them and their partner doubtful. Can lead to break ups. The what ifs. Torn between being happy now or being probably being happy with a stranger that may or may not want them back, and because they're a soulmate, a Veela cannot charm or manipulate their feelings, and if they're not a Veela, that soulmate won't be instinctively drawn back making that unsure territory and big what if's and it can be such a mess.**

 **And to have a Veela that broke up with who they were romantically involved with, then rejected by their mate; it's devastating. Some will be depressed, some with be angry; it just varies.**

 **So, Veela being rejected/denied their soulmates, usually it always a mess with a Veela always being upset in someway. Some will persist and do something about, some will back off and be depressed and confused about the what if. It varies Veela to Veela. Some have worse reactions than others.**

 **Since I know this is going to make some curious, IF Adrien wound rejected by Marinette, he'd be a Veela that would persist to stay in her life, to support and be there for her, adoring her too much to ever leave even if she didn't return any romantic feelings. He would persist and wait, instinctively feeling that it'd only be a matter of time before she returned his feelings and they'd be together.**

 **If she was romantically involved, how he would react would depend on how happy she is and who she is with and Adrien's personal feelings. If it's someone Adrien likes and she's happy, he'll back off a little, be a little passive aggressive with the situation, but would persist to be an important part of her life. If she wasn't happy and/or Adrien wasn't too fond of her partner, he'd likely try to sabotage the relationship.**

 **A rejection/denial won't be covered with these two though. There'll be enough drama to cover in this fic without that sort of drama. Feelings will be mutual.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think next chapter we'll head to year three. I'm ready to move on.**

* * *

It was with eager steps that Adrin hurried through the halls, his bracelet chiming with his movements. He ignored each and every statue that spared him a glance as he sped by, set to get to the front of the school as quickly as possible.

He rushed out on the steps, ignoring the glance of the twin great winged horses that stood guard at the entrance.

There at the bottom of the steps was Nathalie, a small smile on her lips as she watched Adrien rush towards her.

"Hello Adrien," Nathalie greeted as he neared her. "Are you ready?"

Adrien already had his hand stretched out, his smile expectant.

Nathalie took it and in a rush of magic, the two stood before a near village, not too far from Beauxbatons. Petite Bella was the name, quaint and lovely, the village taking gleeful pride in being near such a grand school.

Their hands clasped together, Nathalie guided Adrien through the village, heading towards an inn his father was visiting for business, and was close enough to see his son, share his lunch period. Slipping into the Feathered Mare, Adrien was quick to find his father.

The stiff wizard sat in the back, sipping tea and looking over a parchment.

Adrien broke away from Nathalie and rushed to his father's side, hopping to his table.

Gabriel blinked at his sudden appearance then nodded to him. "Adrien," he greeted.

Adrien beamed back, requesting from a waitress that drew near, "Sweet milk please!"

Gabriel hummed. "You've always loved sweet milk. Only think you would drink when you were a baby."

"I read up Veela have a fondness for sweets," Adrien softly returned, conscious that this wasn't information to share too vocally.

"Not too surprising," Gabriel murmured, "with how often you snuck cookies."

Adrien tensed for a moment, then gave his father a sheepish smile and chuckle. He was thankfully saved when the waitress delivered his sweet milk, and the secret Veela eagerly snatched it up, humming happily as he took a sip.

Gabriel blinked, gaze settling on the colorful pink and green bracelet Adrien was wearing.

A bracelet that had a charm on it.

A glamour.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Gabriel asked, reaching for Adrien's hand.

The Veela allowed his father to take his hand, look over his gift. The blond beamed, happily telling him, "My friend Marinette made it for me! It's cute isn't it?"

"It certainly is," Gabriel agreed, his frown thoughtful as he allowed Adrien to withdraw from him.

It was a crudely made glamour, but still powerful.

Powerful enough to hide away Adrien's Veela heritage, unless one knew about it.

Gabriel knowing, he quickly and easily caught on what the charm did.

He spared Adrien a wary glance.

This Marinette knew.

How concerned Gabriel greatly.

Taking a sip of his tea, Gabriel asked, "Have you been keeping control?"

Adrien stiffened, then sheepishly admitted, "I did get in trouble."

Gabriel tensed.

"There was a Diamond that was bullying Marinette, and I dropped Plagg on his head."

Gabriel stared. "Is that it?"

"Yes! Though, the Head Heart Bustier did not like that I did that..."

"I can imagine," Gabriel murmured, eyeing his son. He wondered if Adrien was aware that someone found out, wouldn't he inform Gabriel? The wizard liked to think so. But it may not be so. Adrien didn't seem aware of the glamour. He was just locked on delight of having this gift, and this rare chance to have a lunch with Gabriel.

Still, it was curious that a student made Adrien a glamour charm.

A suggestion that she knows.

This Marientte.

Gabriel would like to look into her.

Luckily for Gabriel, when he asked, Adrien was eager to share information on her, and present Gabriel a chance to look into this girl.

"There's a dueling tournament coming up in a week! First official big game that a second years can join! Of course, Marinette is one of those second years. Oh! The tournament is going to be open to the public! We can watch the game together!"

Gabriel nodded. "That sounds like a solid plan."

Adrien wiggled happily in his seat.

Gabriel was willing to go and see, make time for it.

If someone knew that his son was a Veela, he would like to look into them, just to be sure who this Marinette was, if she could be trusted.

* * *

Marinette grimaced at her reflection, huffing.

Her hair was starting to turn back to it's dark coloration, with blue highlights shining; but there was still some pink left from Palchuk's prank. Pink highlights on her bangs and the ends of her pigtails. Pink still there during the tournament.

Marinette sighed, frustrated.

She was hoping her hair would be back to normal by this point, thought it would be back to normal by this time but...

Nope.

Evidently not.

Marinette huffed, glaring at her reflection.

She turned when she heard Tikki mew behind her, offering the little calico a reassuring smile. "It's ok Teek." Tikki hopped up and Marinette reached over, giving her familiar a fond scratch, grinning as Tikki purred in pleasure, leaning her head about so Marinette can get the right spots.

All the while she peered at her reflection sadly.

It was not desirable but, Marinette would have to go to the tournament with pink highlights.

Previous experience told her that trying to mess with the color was more likely to give her a far funkier color that she would desire.

It was best to just settle with pink highlight.

At least it looked good, and she did like pink luckily.

Still, first tournament, she would've rather join it without some strange coloration, unless she wanted that coloration there.

Marinette and Tikki both jumped when the door burst open, and there was Alya leaning in with a grin, Alix leaning out beside her.

"You ready?" Alya asked.

Marinette offered her a smile, the second year suddenly feeling nervous.

D'Argencourt has allowed second years to join, though he did make clear that it was unlikely for second years to win or stay in for long, but they were more than welcome to test out, see how long they last.

Marinette didn't expect to last too long, but she would like to see how long she could last.

"Wish you luck," Alix voiced, "Jalil's in it."

"You're brother good?" Marinette asked.

Alix shrugged. "Relatively." With a grin, she said, "You can probably knock him out with a single punch."

Marinette blinked, considering this. "Is that even allowed?"

"I don't think so," Alya said.

Marinette pouted.

"Unfortunate," Alix said, "you would've won if so."

"She's going to do fine," Alya said, slinging an arm around Marinette's shoulders, joining her friend as she looked in the mirror with her. "She's one of the brave few second years ready to face the older competition!"

"Or one of the stupid few," Marinette bid, catching Tikki as the cat jumped into her arms, making her familiar purr as she scratched her neck.

"Aren't there thin lines between brave and stupid?"

"You're not helping Alix," Alya said, shooting the girl a look.

Alix just smirked back.

"Alright," Marinette bid, setting Tikki down. "Let's go face my fate."

"And start the betting pool!" Alix declared.

"ALIX!" Marinette cried, but the pink haired girl tore off, cackling as she went. Pouting, Marinette followed, feeling her heart skipping nervous beats.

This was it.

She was going to be in her first public tournament.

Alya gave her shoulder a squeeze, and pulled the nervous Diamond along to face her fate.

* * *

Every school had a large sport that they delved into, had a strong passion for.

Hogwarts was famous for promoting Quidditch games and having some of the most promising players coming from them.

But for Beauxbatons, which thrived of beauty and experimenting possibilities, Quidditch, while was still a large sport of their school; also had focus on two other sports.

Winged horse sports, such as races and aerial polo; but dueling was another sport Beauxbatons liked to promote.

It is in Jardin de Feu that public dueling competitions were hosted, and this was the first of this year that any from the outside public were welcomed to come. To see promising duelists of this school, what strategies and spells these new generations had.

Gabriel sat among the crowd, curious to see how long this Marinette will last, curious to see who this child was that evidently knew about Adrien's secret.

Gabriel can't deny that he was rather wary.

He didn't know this Marinette.

She was completely under his radar, aside from a possible connection to the Cheng family in China.

So, as students started to gather and teachers prepared and guests and other students flocked to the stands, Gabriel gazed down, searching the crowd, trying to guess who this Marinette was.

He turned when he heard his son's voice.

There was Adrien, sitting closer, among what Gabriel could assume were his friends.

There was who Gabriel recognized to be Lahiffe's son, a redheaded girl, and a very curiously large boy with a small girl sitting beside the boy.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Was that a half giant?

What was Adrien doing sitting next to a half giant?

Gabriel was considering going down and asking, but his attention was drawn down as a call swept through the arena.

A Diamond Gabriel recognized stood down below, flashing the audience a pleased smile as he greeted them all, his wand pressed to his neck to amplify his voice.

He went over rules, expectations, his excitement for his pupils and wished them all a good tournament.

And so the duels started.

Most were older students.

Many were expert duelists, well practiced and experienced.

But Gabriel soon found himself not paying attention, just watching the exchange of spells, some battles going faster than others.

It was by the seventh round that this Marinette Dupain-Cheng was revealed to him.

She came out, a small, thin girl with determined blue eyes and dark hair with pink highlights.

She came out in a Diamond blue vest, a black blazer set on her shoulders.

Her opponent was a boy that was a Heart, his vest red.

Gabriel perked, looking her over, intrigued and curious.

This was Marinette.

This was the friend Adrien was always so excited about.

She definitely wasn't a pureblood, didn't have the stance or air to her. But she did still hold herself with expected Diamond pride, her head high, her shoulders set, and confidence and resolution set on her shoulders.

As expected of a Diamond, she won quickly and with ease.

The gentle Heart was too cautious, and was easily overpowered, his wand sent flying from his hand.

Gabriel watched as he saw another expected trait for a Diamond to have, but one that has become rather rare these days.

Courtesy.

Like solid friends, they clasped hands and shook, congratulating each other and bowing respectfully.

Gabriel watched, intrigued as Marinette turned and went off stage, waving to her friends.

Next few games he watched, noting that most second years were set against each other, no doubt designed to allow them to last as long as possible, all them to get encouragement and experience.

There were an unfortunate few that were chosen to face the upper clansmen though, and thus far, no winners of the second years against them.

Finally Marinette was summoned back, facing an older student, an older Spade. One that looked down at her with a displeased grimace, making Gabriel suspect the older student didn't care to have second years join. Didn't care for her speedy and easy wins.

As excepted, she lost.

Barely a minute in and her opponent was ruthless and eager to stamp her down.

Not only did the wand go flying from her hand, but she was tossed back a few feet. A verbal wince went through the crowd at the tossing, and Gabriel gave a start as Adrien hopped out of his seat and over the railing, rushing over to Marinette's side, helping her up, checking her over, and shooting a glare towards the rival.

Gabriel tensed, fearing that his son's control may break and he may lash out; but the Head Diamond drew near, checked Marinette over, then shooed them both away, turning to give the opponent a lecture before continuing the tournament.

Gabriel noted that Adrien didn't return to his seat.

* * *

"You did pretty good," Adrien promised, twirling one of Marinette's ribbons, blue this time, to match the color of Diamonds. It's partner was set on a near table, resting while Marinette's hair was laid free over the pillow. "Lasted pretty long for a second year."

Marinette didn't reply, just laying still beside Adrien, lightly rubbing the forming bruise on her wrist, the rest of her body dealing with the annoying, achy throbs of growing bruises. She just kept quite, looking over the weaved threads that made the sheets of the bed, trying not to think about her embarrassing loss, the aches of her body.

Instead she focused on the heat of the body next to her, the bed she laid on, feeling the mattress curve and dip under her.

With no response from her yet, Adrien moved to entice a response.

He stretched out his hand, holding it high above her, letting the ribbon fall and lightly tickle her cheek. It darted away when she moved to swat at it.

She sent Adrien a light glare, and he only snickered in turn, moving the ribbon about to brush against the tip of her nose this time, making her wrinkle it. She blew out and the ribbon smacked into Adrien's own nose, making him blink in surprise.

Sighing, Marinette pulled the pillow close, nestling onto it.

Adrien allowed his arm to drop, letting the blue ribbon rest. "Marinette?" he asked.

"That was embarrassing," she declared with a soft murmur.

Adrien hummed, offering, "That was more frightening than embarrassing, I think."

"It was embarrassing," Marinette insisted.

Her first lost in dueling. In the dueling tournament. Not only did she have her wand ripped out of her hand, but she was sent flying back too. And so easily and quickly. Marinette smeared her face against the pillow, feeling queasy.

Beside her, Adrien frowned, feeling unwell and horrible as well, taking in Marinette's feelings, her embarrassment and stress. Something he couldn't change, not magically with the charm, he learned the year before that his charm had no effect on Marinette. He couldn't make her feel better verbally, not when she wasn't going to listen. He didn't know how to make her feel better when she wasn't inclined to feel better right now.

it didn't help that this was stressing his Veela side out.

He wanted to act out, help her in some way, reassure and protect her.

He wanted to race around the room, grab as many soft blankets as he could and pile them over her in a plush soft mountain.

he wanted to weave his claws through her hair, comb out the strands, scratch and soothe her scalp.

He wanted to press her close and release a purring coo in hopes that would help distract her from such sadness.

Why, he's even tempted to sing, despite Veela themselves not having a natural talent for singing, unlike their cousins the Sirens. Most Veelas, he read, had horrible, off key vocals. Almost every book he read jotted down "laughably bad".

But if it'd perk Marinette up, Adrien would be willing.

But Marinette just wanted to lay and sulk, leaving Adrien little options on how to help her feel better aside from simply waiting it out, letting her rest in this mood.

So, he settled with the only thing he can think that she would allow and be fine with.

Shifting to his side, he reached out, slid his arms around her and pulled her closeyes till she was nestled up against him. For a long while, they settled there, just enjoying the closeness of the other. They laid there till she was ready to move.

* * *

When Marinette was finally willing to slip out and join their friends, she and Adrien went slowly, listening to the shout of spells, catching the spark and flare of magic being exchanged. Alya was the first to come down from the stands to see her.

"Hey girl," Alya greeted, taking Marinette'a hand. "You out feeling better?"

"Well enough," Marinette sighed, giving Alya's hand a squeeze back.

"You lasted a good while," Nino offered.

Marinette offered him a smile then slid into the stands, slumping back on Adrien as soon as he settled down beside her.

She watched the tournament continue, grimacing to see that Palchuk was still in the game, evidently lucky enough to face other second years.

Though she was able to catch his defeat, like her, faced off against an older student.

Unlike her, his defeat wasn't as flashy.

Just the wand slapped out of his hand.

Fortunately for her, Palchuk was too irked with his loss to care about the differences to their loss. He just turned and stomped off the stage to brood.

In a few more battles, all second years were picked off, leaving only the older students to face off now.

By that point Marinette was ready to retire.

Declining Adrien's offer to escort her back to her dorm, Marinette slipped out and headed out to the halls of Beauxbatons, unaware of the blue grey eyes following her. With a slight slump of her shoulders, she went on her own, eyes set to the floor.

She looked up when there was a rumble.

A statue of Pegasus gazed down at her, wing stretched out and casting a dark shadow over her.

"It's nothing," she reassured the statue.

With a rumble, the statue turned and gazed outwards, leaving the girl be. Just as Marinette moved to continue forward, considering to perhaps go to the lower sections of Beauxbatons, looking into the underground aquarium and watch the alpha bettas and mermaids swim about, a voice called out behind her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

She turned, blinking as a tall, poised wizard drew near her, his gaze sharp and curious.

She instinctively straightened before him, turning to face him. "Yes Monsieur?" she asked.

He held out a hand, stating, "Gabriel Agreste."

Marinette gave a start, gazing up at him in surprise. Adrien's father? She didn't know he was here. What was he doing here? Why did he want to see her? Wouldn't he want Adrien? Taking his hand, she nodded back that towards the garden, "Adrien's still in the stands-"

"I'm aware," Gabriel reassured, taking his hand back and clasping them together behind his back, gazing down at her. "I actually wanted to meet you."

"M-me?"

He nodded, waving down the hall, indicating for her to walk with him. Marinette did so warily, eyeing the wizard, nervous and unsure.

She knows the Agreste family was a pureblood family, though Adrien himself didn't really talk much about his family. Anything of the Agrestes Marinette heard was usually from overhearing Chloe talk, usually about Gabriel Agreste himself, or talk about Adrien's grandfather Balzac Agreste.

The latter Marinette certainly hasn't heard many positive things about.

"So," Gabriel started, glancing down at her from the corner of his eye. "I noticed a curious little charm my son is wearing."

Marinette tensed, surprised. "Ye-yes, it's a gift I made Adrien," she told the wizard.

"Very kind of you," Gabriel said, "even more so to see the charm on it."

He peered down.

Marientte peered back, frowning. She looked away, fiddling with her blazer.

"Does Adrien know that you know?" Gabriel asked.

"No Monsieur," she confirmed, "I hadn't the chance to reveal it to him yet." Gabriel hummed. Marinette quickly continued, reassuring, "I'm not going to reveal him. I, I found out by mistake and wanted to help prevent him accidentally revealing his heritage to others, when he doesn't want anyone else to know..."

"So you found out because Adrien slipped," Gabriel murmured.

Marinette flinched. She quickly said, "He didn't know I was there. I'm not going to cause him trouble."

"I believe it's not your intention too, Mlle Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel said, stopping to turn to her. "But I will be keeping an eye out. You can understand my want to be cautious, I hope."

Marinette nodded, frowning.

"Still, I thank you for watching out for my son and making him a glamour. I appreciate that my son has such a devoted friend." He paused, considering how to continue. Marinette peered up. Gabriel offered, "You did well for your first tournament. Don't let such a loss get to you. You did very well." With a nod, Gabriel turned and headed back, leaving Marinette alone in the hall peering after him.

Intimidating, Marinette decided. That was a good way to sum up Gabriel Agreste. Practically the opposite of Adrien.

It was a little curious to her how different the two were.

Marinette returned to her room, plopping down at her desk to sketch and draw. Tikki hopped up and plopped down beside her, mewing in concern. With a slight smile, Marinette reached up and scratched Tikki's chin. "I'll be ok," Marinette reassured, listening to her familiar purr in delight.

She'll get past this.

She just needed a bit of alone time.

By dinner, everyone was delighted to see Marinette joining them, doing better than before.

* * *

 **Since I'm currently drawing a blank on what's next, I would expect next chapter to be set in year 3. Plus I am ready to move on, go further into the years so we can get to Veela traits that pop up while maturing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

 **This fic is just coming slow... At least I have basic plot points and random points in their lives that I want to cover. Going to aim to have this fic wrapped up in 30-40 chapters. And it will probably be mostly a fluff fic hence forth; I got enough angst going on in other fics XD And it's a bit hard coming up with angst in Ruffled, aside from Adrien's grandfather, who won't be a present character over all.**

 **Since I have been asked about this, and chances are there may be others wondering, I'd like to let you guys know that in Ruffled, and for all my fics, I'm not going to write any mature content, not interested too, so rating won't be changing at all in the future chapters.**

 **Onto year 3!**

 **Basic for sure goals for year 3: Marinette develops a crush, falls in love, Adrien gets a rival, and Adrien meets another Veela.**

* * *

"Ok Jacques," Marinette started, gazing down at the pigeon. Jacques tilted his head about, peering back.

She held up the letter, waving it, making sure the pigeon's gaze was locked on it. "You take this to Adrien Agreste," she told the familiar.

"Coo!"

"Adrien Agreste," she repeated. "He lives like... the outskirts of Paris."

"Coo."

She rolled up the letter, drew near and opened the container attached to the pigeon. The letter shrunk to better fit inside. "Get this to Adrien, but not too close because he's allergic to feathers.

Jacques seemed to grumble something back.

Marinette set her hands on her hips and gave the pigeon a look.

Jacques blinked at her innocently.

"Go," she ordered.

Jacques flew off and Marinette peered after him fretfully.

She _hoped_ Adrien could help her with this.

Because her Maman had to go for a moment and Papa wanted to join her and now she was stuck with so much heavy awkwardness this thirteen year old does not want it nope she didn't.

But, what can she do?

Hopefully, Adrien would have something that he could spare, that she could make use of, or maybe he knew some terms? Cause Marinette certainly didn't know what she was doing!

Thankfully Tikki had this covered, for now, and there was hope because messenger pigeons in the wizarding world flew _super_ fast, not only to get the message in time, but not to be bothered by predators; but Marinette couldn't hide up here on her balcony forever...

"The lady is in need of service?"

Marinette jumped, whipping around to see Adrien grinning down at her, hovering above on his broom. She could tell by that smile he thought he totally looked cool right now, only to be ruined when Jacques flew by, making sneeze.

"Adrien?!" she whispered screamed, quickly giving Jacques a rewarding croissant to peck at, "Get down! What if someone sees you!"

"I have a glamour on," he eased, hopping down onto the balcony, setting his black broom down. He turned, brow raised, looking up at her and asking, "So you wanted to see me for something?"

She gave him an unimpressed look. "You didn't read the letter?"

"I skimmed it. And was close enough that I could just visit! I'm surprised we never thought about that yet too, because technically we're not that far away from each other-"

"You speak Chinese, right?" Marinette asked, sparing a fretful glance down at her bedroom.

"Relatively," Adrien confirmed, leaning over to peek at the trapdoor. "You have someone that speaks Chinese down there?"

"My great uncle," she confirmed, "he's here visiting my Maman but there's this last minute thing going on that she wanted to take care of real quick and Papa wanted to join her and they had this brilliant idea of leaving their daughter, who only knows like, one word in Chinese, to keep him company." She started to pace about on her balcony, fretful, digging her fingers into her hair, her bun bouncing with the move.

She stopped when Adrien set a hand on her shoulder, offering her a confident smile and reassuring, "Don't you worry, I got this."

She eyed him, brow raised. "You do?"

Adrien nodded, slipping in. "It'll be fine Nette!"

Well, she hoped so. With a nervous gulp, she grabbed his broom and took downstairs with her, following Adrien down into her house, hoping it really will go well.

* * *

In the business world, Chinese was the biggest used language in it, with English being a solid second. It was so even in the wizarding world. For this reason, his father was inclined to have Adrien know Chinese since it was likely he'll take over Gabriel's business, Gabriel successful enough as a designer to be relatively famous world wide.

It was only natural that Adrien learn as well, a solid precaution for a future heir.

And the more languages he knew, the better prepared he'd be for the future.

So this, this was a solid practice and chance for Adrien to practice what he learned.

So far, personally, Adrien thought it was going well.

Wang Cheng was a stiff, poised man. But patient and kind with the young wizard that took the chance to practice his Chinese with the older wizard.

Beside them though, Marinette sat with stiff awkwardness, words she didn't know filling the air. She could only spare wary glances between the two as they talked, Adrien she _thinks_ is covering what Beauxbatons is like. She thinks...

It hard to be sure when she loosely knows one word. That was for sure. She had a few maybes down in Chinese, but...

Marinette sighed softly, petting Tikki as the calico hopped up into her arms, nuzzling Marinette reassuringly.

Marinette honestly hoped her Maman returned soon.

It was really frustrating not knowing what was being said, to be the only one left out of a conversation, a listening to a language she didn't know. She jumped when she was jabbed at the side, looking over to see Adrien give her a cheeky grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then spared a glance to her great uncle.

The wizard was currently ignoring them, sipping his tea.

"He said he's wishful to see Beauxbatons," Adrien offered, "and I confirmed how beautiful it is." With a nudge, Adrien added, "Also offered that we could give him a tour sometime."

"You mean _you_ give him a tour," Marinette corrected.

"I bet when he visits again, you'll know a bit of Chinese and could mostly hold a conversation with him."

"Mostly," she repeated dryly.

"Mostly is better than not at all."

He squawked when she poked his side, earning a giggle.

He gave her a pout, one that struggled to stay, tempted to smile at her laugh.

Both gave a start when there was a murmur across from them, words Marinette didn't understand. Adrien though understood.

A deep blush crossed his face while her great uncle offered him a small, amused smile.

Marinette glanced at him, curious. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he stammered, looking away.

Her great uncle chuckled, across from them, taking a sip of his tea, not offering anything as Marinette looked between the two.

What did he say?

* * *

When Sabine and Tom returned, Tom was the first to be on Adrien.

He came at the young wizard with a warm bellowing voice, a welcoming hug. The secret half Veela's eyes were wide as he received the hug, pulled into what he could only call a wave of warmth.

It was the first time that someone he didn't know was pulling him into a hug.

It was amazing.

Adrien approved.

"Papa!" Marinette cried, alarmed. "Don't scare him!"

Tom only laughed, setting Adrien down and ruffled up his blond hair. "Sorry son, always so excited to meet one of Marinette's friends! Adrien right?"

He gazed up at the large man in wonder. "You know who I am."

Tom released a bellowing laugh. "Of all her friends, Marinette has talked about you mos-"

"PAPA!"

Tom gave her a sheepish.

Adrien though looked very delighted and blown away.

Marinette talked about him! At home!

This was good.

Adrien was pleased.

He turned and gave a smug smile to Marinette.

She blushed and huffed at him, then declaring, "Ok that's it, we're heading up!"

Sabine quickly turned to them as Marinette started to push Adrien upstairs. "Would you two like some cookies?"

"Yes please!" Adrien called out, grunting when Marinette gave him a hard push. Chuckling, Sabine turned and greeted her uncle, the two easily delving into a warm conversation with each other.

Tom in turn prepared the cookies, humming a chirpy tune.

From the tone he could catch, the boy did very well.

Tom was hopeful to see more of him.

* * *

"Oh shut up," Marinette huffed as she sat in her pink rolling chair, curving it about, sending Adrien a look.

"I didn't say anything," he returned, that smug smile still on his lips as he leaned back in his seat.

"You don't need too," Marinette grumbled, cheeks a little pink. "But you need to stop."

Adrien couldn't though. He was too caught up preening. She talked about him. _She talked about him._ He was in her thoughts and she wanted to voice them to her parents.

Adrien was so happy he felt like he could sing.

"Don't know if I can, M'Lady, you certainly know how flatter this young wizard. And I am indeed very flattered."

She threw a pillow at him, making him laugh as he caught it.

Giving him a pout, she slid up to her computer, considering this. Technically, to her knowledge, this was the first time Adrien was in a muggle's home. And it seemed he had no interest in going back home anytime soon.

She was up to entertain him, show him some stuff that she enjoyed of the muggle world.

"So what's with the box?" Adrien asked, eagerly sliding up, looking at it curiously.

"Computer," Marinette explained. "It's sort of an immobile book that can do a lot, from looking up information, to watching tv, to playing music, to games."

Adrien perked at the last. "Games?"

She gave him a coy smile, making him perk, attention locked on that grin and the glint in her eyes. "You up to play Ultimate Mecha Strike?"

"Um, what is that?"

She pulled it up, offering, "One of the most fun games in the world."

It was time to show her friend a whole new world that he didn't even know existed.

Including everything she loved.

She was going to take advantage of this day.

* * *

Gabriel was rather alarmed when he heard... what he could only describe to be _noise_ blast out through the manor.

He became even more concerned when he heard it blasting from _Adrien's_ room.

What sort of monstrosity was this?

Gabriel hurried to Adrien's room, slamming the door open, was greeted to his son flying around his room, his wings and claws out, pupils huge with delight. His claws was a small, ivory square with some image of a wild, purple haired man. That was where the noise was coming from, that was making Adrien so wild and jittery.

"A-Adrien?" Gabriel called, making his son pause.

"Father!" Adrien returned, silencing the device with his claws, his hair a mess from his wild dance. "What brings you here?"

"What, what was that?" Gabriel demanded, grey blue eyes locked on the thing in Adrien's claws.

"Jagged Stone's music!" Adrien explained.

Gabriel raised a brow.

"Jagged Stone?" he repeated. "Is he some sort of wizard?" Gabriel has certainly never heard of him, and even now, isn't to impressed to hear his name. Jagged Stone? What sort of name was that?

"An American muggle musician," Adrien explained, "Marinette introduced him to me! She _loves_ his music, and he does have some really fun beats and style to it and..."

Gabriel blinked as Adrien rambled on, starting the device back up, the music coming back though much softer in volume this time, more bearable on the ears. Marinette was the one to introduce his son to this? Gabriel wasn't sure if he liked his son listening to this...

He straightened and cleared his throat, starting, "Adrien. I'm not too sure-"

Suddenly the device went quiet.

Both Agrestes froze, eyes locked on the device.

Adrien frantically tapped it, his expression shifting into alarm.

Gabriel started to ask, "What is—"

Adrien beat him with an alarmed declaration.

"I KILLED MARINETTE'S IPOD!"

Before Gabriel could breath a word, with frantic beats of his wings, Adrien flew across the room, grabbed his broom and tore off to who knows where.

Though Gabriel suspected to Marinette, wherever she lived.

He squinted, frowning.

He turned when he heard an amused sneeze.

There was Plagg, with his laughing green eyes locked on the wizard.

He narrowed his eyes at the cat, asking the familiar, "What did she get my son into?"

All he got was a swish of Plagg's tail, the cat offering no other answer.

How encouraging.

* * *

 **I miss Plagg. He was gone for a good few chapters.**


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette was excited and so very nervous. She's been long awaiting this day. Third year was the year that students were first allowed the opportunity of dealing with magical beasts, and for those at Beauxbatons, the first animal they'll always get to meet and interact with were the pride of Beauxbatons: winged horses.

And more specifically, this was the year that they got to learn how to _ride_ winged horses.

Ever since she first saw them, Marinette's been excited about the prospect of riding these magnificent beasts.

They were so elegant and powerful, it was an honor to be worthy of riding one, to get the chance to develop the skill.

And at thirteen, she finally could.

She finally had the chance too.

With a handful of students her age, they all gathered around the stables, hanging around the fences, watching these marvelous beasts trot and loom by, beasts that easily towered over them, powerful enough to easily carry up for four kids their age with no issues at all. Some breeds, could even carry more, far bigger in size and greater in strength.

And she was going to try and ride one today.

"Hellooooo!"

All students turned, meeting a grey dressed wizard that was very familiar to them.

One that quickly provided an answer for his familiarity.

"Greetings! Greetings! My what young, excited faces we have today! You all eager to ride winged horses?" the wizard asked. There was an eager chorus of "YES!" making the wizard happily clap his hands. "Excellent!" he declared, "I am Xavier Ramier, I usually run a familiar shop in Paris, but, near the start of every year, Beauxbatons hires me to help students connect and ride with a horse. For joining this club, I'll be your teacher! For the first few months! Afterwards, it'll be all up to you, though if you need help the stable master will always be there to help in any shape or form.

"Now, can anyone tell me what they know about winged horses?" Ramier asked.

"Aren't they just like horses?" one girl called out. "I've rode horses before, I know what I'm doing."

Ramier tutted her. "Afraid not my dear! While similar, a winged horse also has traits of birds to them! And as such, they are known for being vain and proud! And it can make them rather dangerous when you offend a winged horse. Actually, because they are so vain and finicky, that is why sports with winged horses are uncommon! As eager as many are to ride winged horses, it is not so for these beasts. They aren't like usual horses, they are picky and proud, and will not just let any human ride them! You have to be chosen by the beast! Not choosing the beast yourself.

"And this, I'm afraid, is how we're able to find out the riders. Anyone who isn't accepted by a winged horse can't be apart of this club I'm afraid. It's just too dangerous. You persist to ride a winged horse that doesn't want you, it will throw you off, rather violently."

There was a nervous shuffle in the crowd.

"I would advise that any that are unsure to depart. A winged horse can tell when you're scared, and they don't take to those that are nervous. They actually have been known to take advantage of it."

A few did leave, deciding to be safe.

"Alright, you brave souls, carefully slip into the pin and see if a winged horse approaches you and lets you pet them. If they do so, they like you and will allow you to ride them. Though do be careful, they will try to bite you if you're too forward! Be respectful and careful."

Slowly, with slight nervousness, they all slipped into the grand pin, very aware of the intelligent eyes of the winged horses watching them.

"Separate!" Ramier called out to them.

Slowly, they all did so, spreading out and waiting on the winged horses.

Slowly, they moved, drawing near and looking over these possible riders, judging, calculating.

Tense, Marinette watched as these large beasts drew near, dreading that they may strike her fellow classmates. Not paying attention, she jumped when she was nosed.

She whipped around, startling a large black horse that had that snuck up behind her. The horse reared up, ears perked high, spreading slightly. Marinette took a step back, staring up at the bright eyed beast that peered down at her.

It released a deep rumble, wings slowly closing, curling up at it's side.

Ir peered down, she peered back.

 _Don't be afraid_ , Marinette reminded herself, taking deep breaths, calming down before the beast, letting it observe and judge.

This was the winged horse that was curious enough to approach her, she had to make a good impression. Riders of these horses were far and few, only a small handful allowed them to ride them.

With heavy steps, the beast prowled around her, rumbling, snorting hot air at her. It nosed her head, sniffing, then trotted back, a wing sliding over her head and messing up her hair. Making a noise of protest, Marinette fixed her hair, watching it trot away, faltering.

Did it not like her?

Only to be proven wrong when it stopped, posing dramatically.

Then it turned and trotted back, faster than Marinette was prepared for, shoving his nose up against her brow, with enough force that almost knocked Marinette over.

The dark horse nickered, tail swishing about in amusement.

Rubbing the spot on her forehead and looking over the lovely beast, Marinette warily reached up, offering her hand to it, conscious of a possible bite.

It's soft nose came down and rested on the curve of her hand, rumbling contently.

Marinette beamed, petting the nose, drawing near to reach up to pet the neck, needing to go on her tippy toes too.

All the while Ramier came about, congratulating students that were chosen, offering consoling words to the very small few that weren't approached, and informing the chosen about their respective horses.

He came by Marinette, stating, "Congratulations on being chosen! And by such a rare coloration. True black is very uncommon among horses, most are typically very dark browns."

"Do you know who this is?" Marinette asked, pushing at the snout as the horse started to mouth at her bun with puckered lips.

"His name is Noir," Ramier told her, "a recent addition here. Actually not too affectionate with others. Only ever seen him this affectionate with a mare named Lady." Ramier chuckled. "He seems rather taken with you."

Marinette smiled, pleased.

"Though I do hope you're ready! Noir's a very overzealous! The stable master has told me that he loves to go fast and doesn't always look ahead."

Shoulders set, Marinette promised, "I can do it."

It wasn't like riding a broom, she knows, riding a winged horse was going to be completely different, with her having far less control, and much of it will be based on trust between her and Noir, how well they can read each other, and work off the same intents.

Ramier smiled, pleased that Marinette was aware of what was needed. "Then lets have a first ride."

With the help of stable hands and elves, horses were prepared for their first time riders.

Marinette sat upon Noir, a little future cavalier on the large black winged horse. Marinette for the most part clung to the horse's mane, taking the time to be used to be so high up, to sitting on top of this massive body, of getting used to how she seemed to dip to the side with each step Noir took.

"Take things slow!" Ramier called out, "No flying till you're comfortable. For now just focus on getting used to walking. Don't let them carry you out of your comfort zone."

Marinette did so, giving Noir's reins a tug whenever the impatient steed started to speed up.

For now, just get used to the motions, learn to move with him, till they were in sync.

And that came with listening and being considerate of each other.

Move at their own pace.

If Noir would slow down a little...

The horse in turn shook his head, wings twitching to open, to stretch up, to race up.

Marinette paused, glancing up at the sky, considering it.

Noir pawed at the grown, restless.

Hunching up, resolute, Marinette decided to brave it.

Acting on instinct, her ankles nudged Noir's side. Noir surged forward, wings stretching out, his body moving like a rush wave, ready to tackle the air. Marinette leaned forward, bracing for the take off.

Black wings came down and thunder rang out around Marinette as Noir flapped.

They were airborne.

Air whipped around her, tugging at her hair, pulling at her clothes, challenging the grip she had on Noir's reins and mane.

They moved in a constant dip and rise, arching up and moving down, graceful and free, an open space just for them.

Heart pounding in her chest, slowly, Marinette sat up and took it all in. Beauxbatons, gleaming with colors of ivory, with four diamonds stationed at four towers, ever changing into the four house colors.

Around, older students rode upon their own mounts, at ease and elegant, not minding the young third that decided to brave the sky with them.

Some of the mounts even neighed and screeched in greeting, one braving a dance close, Marinette instinctly ducking close to Noir's body, feeling the tickle of a long feather brushing the back of her neck as one winged horse darted by.

Beneath her, Noir released an amused nicker.

Teasingly back, Marinette reached out and poked his ear, grinning as it twitched. Adjusting herself, she kicked him into gear, and off the flew, flying as they desired, getting used to the other and building trust.

And Marinette loved every single second of it.

* * *

"You're entirely taken, aren't you," Alya noted as Marinette released a fond sigh.

"I am in love," Marinette confirmed with a sigh, oblivious to the twitch of a certain blond that sat near her. "He's just _so_ amazing Alya! And so brave, has a great sense of humor, totally thinks he's funny and being cute and it's all for attention and it's just so endearing..." Marinette sighed again, making absent doodles into her notebook. "He's like, the best thing to happen this year."

"Who?" Adrien called out, turning to them, his smile tight, brow furrowed.

"Noir," Marinette answered dreamily, just so happy and pleased.

With roll of her eyes and a teasing smile, Alya said, "The new man in Marinette's life." Her smile turned teasing as she told Adrien, "You have competition pretty boy."

Adrien blinked, having quite a start.

What?

Competition?

A new man?

That Marinette was obviously head over heels for?

A _rival_?

It couldn't be so.

But it was, there was that dreamy fondness on her face, a warm smile on her lips, and Marinette sighing over someone else, happily talking about that someone else and has just gone on the whole free period about how she just couldn't wait for classes to be done.

Then she could be back with _Noir_.

Whoever this _Noir_ was.

Just the thought of her fondness over this Noir sparked an irritation in him.

He wanted to huff.

He wanted to screech.

He wanted to slash and flare out his wings.

Blow smoke, and maybe a few embers.

Just, throw a tantrum, be childish about what was bothering him.

Who was this Noir, really?

How was he able to sweep Marinette off her feet?

How did he do it right under Adrien's nose?

The secret Veela was entirely baffled.

And bothered.

So very bothered.

A knock sounded out in the room, and all looked up to see Jalil Kubdel peek in, his gaze settling on Marinette. "Ah, there you are? You doing anything important? Anything you need to get done?" he asked.

"No?" Marinette confirmed.

"Come on then, Professor Fu wants everyone to be ready, and that includes you and Noir."

"Coming!" Marinette reassured, hopping up and gathering her things. She hurried to the door, excitedly asking Jalil if he and Nefertiti where ready.

"Of course!" came Jalil's declaration as they slipped away.

Adrien stared after them, a slight scowl creeping onto his expression.

With a clever glint in her eye, Alya leaned forward, urging, "Since we're free and you don't have anything going on... maybe you can go see Marinette and Noir."

"That's a good idea," Adrien returned, gathering his things and slipping out. He hurried after them, eager to see who this _Noir_ is.

Ivan walked by, peering after Adrien, brow furrowed. "Where he's going?" he asked.

"To go meet Noir," Alya answered.

Ivan blinked, raising a brow. "Noir? Isn't that Marinette's horse?"

Alya smiled. "And Adrien doesn't know that."

Blinking at her, Ivan rolled his eyes and slipped by, deciding to leave Alya alone to her own amusement. This at least shouldn't last for too long.

* * *

When Adrien slipped down to the stables, he realized his first mistake when his nose gave an uncomfortable tingle.

A threat of a sneeze.

Oh no.

There were _winged_ horses in the stables.

Horses that had _feathers_.

 _"Ahchoo!"_ Adrien sneezed as he stopped by a horse that shook itself, drawing the attention of that horse, a horse that gave him a glare, offended that he sneezed around it.

"Sorry?" Adrien offered, quickly moving away from the winged horse.

Ok, Adrien though, narrowing his eyes. Where was Marinette and _Noir_?

Adrien was picturing him to be a guy with dark hair, another rider and down right flirt, and was probably making her laugh with puns.

Tom told him Marinette adored puns.

Nothing was going to make her laugh more than puns.

And Adrien really hadn't the chance yet to test any out.

He stopped when he heard a familiar, cute giggle.

He turned, spotting Marinette with a large black beast that was nuzzling her affectionately.

"Marinette!" he called out, hurrying to her side, making her and her steed turn to him.

"Adrien hey," she greeted with a surprised smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you and Noir, wish you guys luck," he said, looking around. "So which one is Noir?"

The horse by her snorted.

Marinette waved to the beast, confirming, "This is him. My amazing partner Noir."

Adrien turned to the horse, the stallion peered back down at him, ears perked.

Oh. Noir was a horse.

 _Oh._

Adrien blushed.

He was getting worked up over a horse.

How silly...

Noir suddenly perked up, and with a loud nicker, trotted off to greet a chestnut mare with a black mane and black feathered wings. Pointing to her, Marinette offered, "That's Lady, his crush."

Watching the two steeds nicker and nudge each other, with Noir obviously showing off, Adrien murmured, "Wow, he's really strutting his stuff."

Adrien grinned, pleased with his pun and missing the flat stare Marinette gave him.

Nailed it.

* * *

 **Was able to get some LadyNoir in Ruffled ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter may, most likely, be year 4.**

* * *

There seemed to be... a shift in the school. Adrien could quite place a name to it or what was going on, but there was something different about today. Biggest difference he could note was a change in behavior in the boys.

With Plagg lounging across his shoulders as he walked through the vibrant halls of Beauxbatons, Adrien heard many sighs from boys, soft murmurs of admiration and wonder of someone known as Mary Wang.

Someone Adrien is sure he doesn't know.

Mary Wang...

It does strike a familiar cord.

He hummed, reaching up and scratching Plagg's chin. Thinking it over, he does recall that Marinette's friend Claire mentioned that someone from Hogwarts was visiting.

Though why Mary Wang would inspire such attention, Adrien was a bit at a loss on that.

On his shoulders, Plagg suddenly perked and darted off, no doubt picking up that Marinette and Tikki were close.

As Adrien moved to follow, he wound up bumping into someone.

He turned, an automatic sorry on his lips, only to pause when he came across a girl with dark hair, peering back at him with equal surprise.

Then she flashed him a coy smile, and greeted, "Hi."

Adrien blinked at her. "Hi?"

She faltered, frowning. Then she smiled and offered her hand. "Mary Wang."

"Adrien Agreste," he returned, shaking her hand.

He turned when he heard a squawk, and Marinette complaining, "Plagg!"

Grinning, he withdrew from her and hurried away, wishing, "Have a good day!"

As he hurried outside and heading for Marinette, he was obvious to the gaping stare from the girl peering after him.

A girl that should have charmed him easily.

He should've fallen under her spell and showered her with the attention that she desires.

But he didn't.

Not even a blush.

Mary Wang frowned, tilting her head as she considered this. Then her eyes widened, a thought in her mind.

It, it was a possibility...

It's certainly something she'd have to look into.

* * *

Adrien looked up when the girl from before plopped down in a seat across from her, giving him a curious smile. "Um, hi?" he greeted.

"Hey," she returned, leaning forward and looking him over. Bluntly, she asked, "You a Veela?"

Adrien tensed, then urged forward, shushing her loudly as he frantically looked around. "No! I, I'm not a Veel—"

"You just confirmed it for me," she said with a giggle. "But it's ok! You're secret's safe with me! I'm a Veela too," she told him with a wink. Then she gave a start, her eyes widening in awe. "You _are_ another Veela! Oh woah. _Oh woah_. I never thought I'd come across another! Well, besides my mom but that's a given but, you, you're like me! And you're a boy! Aren't boy Veelas like, super rare or something? Wow, this, this is so exciting and just... wow."

Adrien could only stare, wary as the girl became a bundle of energy before him, wiggling in her seat, giddy. Looking back to him, she whispered loudly, "This is so cool."

"It's, it's something," Adrien stammered, staring at her, struggling to process this. "You, you're one too?"

"Yes!"

Woah.

That is a big woah.

Adrien, he _knows_ there are other Veela out there, but, Veelas are good at hiding in plain sight, of staying undetected. More often than not Veela may come across each other and be entirely unaware of it.

But she was another Veela.

He had come across another Veela!

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yes!"

"How do you stay hidden?" Adrien asked. "Like, I struggled a bit to keep my claws, wings, and fire hidden."

"According to my mom, every Veela's different, though, the more excited and happy you are, the more tempting it is for those to slip out. At least when you're young... shouldn't your mom have explained this to you?" She gasped. "Or if your dad a Veela?!" She leaned back, looking mindblown at the possibility.

"My dad's not a Veela," Adrien corrected with a weak chuckle. "My mom was and... well, I didn't quite know her..."

"Ohmygosh I'm sorry!" Mary hurried out, hands going to her mouth in horror. "Um, ok. Well uh, if you have questions and you want to ask a Veela, I'm sure my mom would be fine answering for you!"

Adrien offered her a smile. "Thanks."

"I'll give you her location so you can pigeon her sometime," Mary reassured, "and of course, let her know about you cause this is _wild_. And—"

"Mary?"

They turned, seeing a lovestruck boy hanging close, looking hopeful.

"Later Henri," she said. "You can show me the lake in a few minutes, ok?"

The boy gave an eager nod and left them alone.

Shaking her head fondly, she bid, "They're so cute."

Adrien hummed, peering after the Clover student curiously. Mary frowned, turning to eye Adrien. She asked, "Where's your fanclub?"

Adrien turned to her, blinking. "My what?"

"Fanclub? People who admire you and want to spend time with you? I have a huge one at Hogwarts you know. For a Veela, they're really easy to get. You just got to either look or smile, or if you have someone that's difficult, a simple touch can do it. That's actually how my mom got my dad. It's great. Yet you don't seem to have anyone coming to you? I'm kind of concerned? Are you ok?"

"Oh," Adrien shifted in his seat, reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, well I, I don't really use my charm here."

She gaped at him. "Really? But, you're a Veela! It's, it's like a... tradition? Is that the word I want to use?" She frowned, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Um, yeah? But um, I was told..." He shook his head. "I don't want to use my charm like that."

She eyed him curiously, considering him. "Ok, fair enough," she eased. "While it's our nature and given to be admired, it's not mandatory. Obviously you're fine not charming anyone and getting by without admiration. That's pretty rare for Veelas."

Before Adrien could respond, there was a call near them.

They looked over to see Claire and Marinette standing a bit a ways, Claire's gaze locked on Mary, with Marinette looking between them, an odd frown on her face.

Adrien straightened, flashing them a wave and missing Mary's surprised blink and curious glance.

"You ready Mary?" Claire called out.

"A bit later Clairebear!" Mary called back, "I promised a kid named Henri to see the lake with him!"

Claire gave her a flat stare.

"I'm sorry!" Mary cried, setting a hand on her chest, fretful. "I promised! He'd be so heartbroken if I didn't show! You know I can't do that!"

Claire rolled her eyes, then drawing near, she gave Mary a firm point. "No more promises. You're supposed to be hanging out with me and Darci this visit!"

"I will! I will!" Mary promised. "They're just so many cuties here! How can I say no to them?"

Claire simply sighed and shook her head, moving back to Marinette's side, the two departing. Adrien could faintly hear Marientte asking Claire about Mary.

Before he could hear anymore, he jumped when there was a slam on the table, a giddiness filling the air. He turned to Mary, eyes wide.

Mary stared back him, eyes bright with glee. "You like her!" Mary whispered-screamed.

"Um, ye-yes?" Adrien warily admitted.

"You should ask her out Adrien!"

"O-oh I, I don't know..."

"Ohmgosh! You're a Veela! It's like, you're guaranteed to get whatever date you want! It's like the greatest bonus to our heritage!"

Adrien squirmed before her, still nervous.

Catching onto it, she rolled her eyes, amused. "Oh Adrien. Ok, listen, if you're that nervous about her saying no, at least use your charm here!" She turned, leaning back to peer after Marinette. "She looks like someone that's pretty strong willed so I suggest that you look her in the eyes, smile at her, and touch her arm or shoulder. Trust me, that does the trick. You can charm her that way! And, according to my mom, after a few years, that spell becomes real. So she'll really love you truly in a few years!"

Adrien shook his head. "No. I won't."

She blinked at him, confused.

Adrien quickly revealed, "Also, I have tried charming Marinette before, in our first year. Didn't work."

"Huh," Mary murmured. "That's weird." She looked back to where the two had went, a curious frown on her lips. "You sure she's not another Veela?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, maybe she's just super strong willed then?" Mary guessed. "Cause the only other ways I know a Veela can't charm is that you're another Veela or a myth."

"A myth?"

"About Veela having soulmates," Mary said.

"Sloumates?"

"Yeah, something about how one person or Veela or something we come across will secure a happy life for us but we can't charm them to love and be with us; we actually have to _work_ at wooing them and get them to truly fall for us. But that's just a myth. My mom doesn't know or heard of any Veela that have found their soulmates. I certainly don't know any."

Adrien hummed, pensive.

That, he decided, was something to look into.

Mary rose, waving, "Welp, I'll see you later Adrien! I got a date at the lake! Then friends to hang with. You have any questions, don't be afraid to pigeon me or mom! I'll give you the addresses before I leave."

"K, see ya! Nice to meet you!"

"Same!"

* * *

In the library, Adrien pulled out a book on magical races, flipping through it to the Veela section. He skimmed through it quickly before he found the desired information.

 _'For all Veelas though, besides other Veela, there is one that a Veela can never charm. Pure, half, quarter, ect.; all Veela have a soulmate. A extraordinarily rare partner that completes a Veela and will secure the happiest life a Veela could ever hope to have. Because of their manipulative and selfish nature, a soulmate has a natural immunity towards a Veela charming ability. This secures that a soulmate genuinely wants to be with the Veela and a Veela can't control and manipulate their soulmate to stay with them.'_

A natural charming resistance.

When Adrien was inclined to charm his first year, he had noted that he couldn't charm Marinette into forgiving him like he did with Nino.

She didn't even bat an eye.

Frowning, he read further.

 _'Veela encountering their soulmates are very rare, and are rarely recognized. Soulmates among Veela are often just thought to be a mutual attraction. Soulmates among humans and other races are a little more unique and rare soulmates can be realized then._

 _'When a Veela finds a soulmate, a Veela is drawn to them, inclined to be near them as much as possible, to have their attention and to be the one to make them react happily. This is why soulmates between two Veela are just thought to be a mutual attraction; both Veela are inclined to be near each other. Now with other races, they do not share this need to be near their soulmate, leaving it up to the Veela to come to them and appeal to them. It is with this instance that a Veela can be aware that they've found their soulmate, a need to be close to their soulmate, calmed to be with them, delighted and happy to be with them.'_

Adrien leaned back in his seat, heart skipping nervous and giddy beats.

He recalled many instances that he wanted to be with Marinette, to be close to her, to be the only one she focused on, to just be by her side.

And him not being able to charm her...

He, he may know why.

He may now have a name to this need to be with her.

Marinette was his soulmate.

She was his soulmate.

Adrien smiled, delight running through him.

He had found his soulmate...

* * *

 **Mary Wang is one of Claire's two best friends in Trollhunters, and is popular with the boys. Seemed like a fitting Veela to introduce, specifically one that didn't have the warning about charming people around them and was allowed to expand upon it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**We're at the summer leading up to year 4. I** **'m going to aim to get this wrapped up in about 30 chapters! Roughly. For sure around 30 chapters. I'm reaching that point I'm ready to see Ruffled done, start working on other stuff.**

 **Next chapter, love potion and cuddles.**

* * *

Upon discovery that Marinette was his soulmate, the one he'd be happiest with, Adrien was delighted and eager to be with her as often as possible. Over all, not much of their interaction has changed, with the biggest factor being them spending more time together.

It was to a point that Gabriel noticed.

Any time his son was home for a break or summer, the few times they were able to meet up for lunch in the year; Marinette was always brought up in some way or another.

D'Argencourt was evidently disappointed that Marinette has delved more into riding than dueling, that has become a faint hobby for her to dabble into time to time.

Her main hobby as truly become riding Noir and just soaring over Beauxbatons.

And this summer she'd be in her first race.

It was actually probably the most excitable topic Gabriel has heard from Adrien.

"She's going to be having her first race with Noir this summer! But I can't really go because allergies... unless there's a potion or something I can drink to go?" Adrien asked, looking at Gabriel hopefully.

Gabriel raised a brow. "I suppose such a potion could be used."

The thirteen year old beamed.

Yes!

Now he had a way to be at Marinette's first race!

Then he frowned, recalling, "It's going to be her birthday soon..." Humming to himself, he wandered off, mentally trying to sort out what Marientte could possily want for her upcoming birthday. Which should be sometime after her first race...

Gabriel watched his son go, brow a little furrowed as he peered after him.

It was a bit curious just how... set, Adrien was on Marinette.

To a point that Gabriel probably knew more about her than he honestly would care to know of one of Adrien's classmates.

He was starting to consider and realize that perhaps, she wasn't much of a fleeting crush as he had first thought.

His son was evidently infatuated.

It was a bit problematic.

Marinette was a halfblood, not a pure. A marriage between a pure and half was frowned upon in the pureblood society, although, nowhere near the extremes of a pureblood wedding muggleborns and muggles. By comparison, marrying a halfblood would be passable in the views of the society.

Yet, that didn't erase the issues within family.

His father Balzac wouldn't be approving.

He would throw a fit his "pureblood" grandson was marrying a halfblood.

It made Gabriel dread all the more what his father may say or do to learn that Adrien himself was a halfbreed. But he hasn't quite discovered it yet. But there was only so much Gabriel could hide away from him.

The wizard sat on his balcony, overlooking his garden and contemplating this.

He started this off by asking himself questions.

Would halfblood Marinette Dupain-Cheng truly be an offense to the Agreste line?

Personally, Gabriel would say no.

Of what he's heard and seen of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an offense to the Agreste line would be a petty, childish declaration. She was capable and clever, and everything she tried and challenged, she was able to succeed in. Gabriel was impressed. He could never deny that. And to have this talent and potential apart of the Agreste line, halfblood or no, he would call this an opportunity.

Marinette's skills could take Agrests far.

And her magical family, the Chengs, they were known. Famous enough that their name tickled the wizarding world globally.

Even if she herself came from a muggle father, her Cheng heritage did add an appeal to her.

Another key factor to Gabriel was that she and Adrien get along splendidly. It was rare for a promising match to have more than neutrality to tolerance with each other. For most ideal matches, they were lucky if they were able to tolerate the other. Even luckier if they were actual friends.

Gabriel knows this had to be the main reason Chloe sought Adrien out as a husband, to have a spouse she was able to get along with.

But Gabriel had no interest in tying the Bourgeois to the Agrestes.

And Adrien equally had no interest, all of it on Marinette, someone he undeniably adored.

Gabriel brought a cup of tea up, sipping it slowly.

Only issue Gabriel had was the pureblood society and worse, his own father's reaction.

The pureblood society Gabriel was less scared of. Drama had a tendency to roll like waves, especially over matters they deemed important. There would displeasure and bafflement at such a marriage between the two, but Gabriel knows that there was bound to be something else for purebloods to be upset about.

His father though. Family was a different matter.

It was a lot harder to hide a marriage from his father.

His son being a Veela halfbreed, it was easier to hide his magical heritage. But a marriage. It was something near impossible to hide among purebloods. There would be talk, there would be gossip, and his father was sure to learn. Even if Gabriel made efforts to not invite his father, Balzac was bound to learn about such a wedding in some shape or form.

Was the drama of such a secured confrontation worth it?

Gabriel peered out to the garden, watching Adrien.

He had his wings out, drifting above the grand garden, practicing flying as a Veela. Below him, Nathalie scuttled about, ready to catch her charge if he were to stumble out of the sky. By the looks of it, Gabriel had no fear. It seems his son has been practicing in secret. He looked born to fly.

And Marinette knows this.

Whether Adrien was aware that she was, Gabriel left that between them.

But there was the big factor that Marinette knew.

She had figured it out, helped keep that secret.

Accepted Adrien for who he was, what he was, and was still a solid companion at Adrien's side.

That was the biggest appeal to Gabriel.

She already knew and was perfectly content.

Any pureblood match he made, there was a high risk of her learning of Adrien's heritage, and there was a risk of divorce, of a public reveal, of them going bankrupt or publicly shamed and pressured and it could all be a huge mess.

Not only was Marinette a potential, she was a security as well.

If anyone could help them best keep this secret, she was the most promising match.

Gabriel closed his eyes and took another drink, ignoring Nathalie fearful cries as Adrien made a daring drop, folding his wings in, eager to show off his reflexes and agility.

If his father found out, Gabriel decided better to a halfblood bride than discovering a halfbreed grandson and great grandchildren.

* * *

Gabriel stared at the home of the Dupain-Chengs, lips pursed.

It was much... smaller, than he expected.

Adrien didn't seem put off though. The blond was bouncing on his heels, grinning as he looked to his father excitedly. "It's pretty great, right?" Adrien asked. "And it smells so good! You go in you can practically drool!"

Gabriel hummed.

Beaming, Adrien hurried forward, opening the bakery door and pushing it open for his father, peering at him expectantly. Gabriel slipped in, pausing to take in the giant form of a muggle humming as he worked.

Near the counter, a small witch greeted everyone with a warm smile, offering boxes filled with pastries and bread.

She turned her silver eyes to them, smiling and waving to them. "Marinette is upstairs," she told Adrien as he bounded near. With an eager nod, he drew to rush by, though wasn't able to escape the muggle who reached to ruffle up his hair, not that the secret Veela seemed to mind. He just flawed the large man a big smile then sped upstairs and out of sight.

As customers dwindled away, Gabriel drew near, looking over who had to be Sabine Cheng.

Sabine Cheng herself Gabriel has heard little about, but from what he could take in, she was poised and elegant, posture fitting of someone raised among purebloods. And observant. By the look in her eye, she knew who he was. The smile she gave him was charming and curious, her gaze locked on the wizard.

Gabriel drew near, greeting, "Madame Cheng."

She hummed, tilting her head and asking, "You're Monsieur Agreste? Adrien's father?"

"I am."

Sabine chuckled. "He's such a sweet boy, a very fine son you have."

Gabriel allowed a small smile to cross his features. Indeed he did. Then he cleared his throat and collected himself, turning his serious gaze to Sabine. He had an objective here. He can't be distracted.

Sabine in turn blinked, catching the shift in his mood.

Gabriel started off, "I have come to notice that our children have grown very fond of each other."

Sabine hummed. "I have noticed too."

"And Marinette is very capable. She's been doing very well in Beauxbatons thus far."

"She has," Sabine agreed. "I am very proud."

Seeing a chance, Gabriel moved to make the proposition, for a potential marriage had to be carefully considered and discussed, and the sooner the details were established, the better. But before he could utter a word, there was a booming laugh and suddenly he was pulled into a one armed hug. Gabriel blinked, baffled as a voice eagerly asked, "This is Adrien's father?!"

"You should confirm that before you give hugs, mon amour," Sabine said.

Tom stuck his tongue out at her. "Everyone loves me hugs."

Tom released the ruffled up Gabriel, beaming. He eagerly held out his hand, introducing, "Tom Dupain-Cheng! Marinette's father! It's great to meet you Monsieur Agreste!"

Gabriel peered at him, taking in this muggle that a pureblood witch has evidently fallen for.

How... informal he was.

Not quite one to be rude, especially as a guest, Gabriel humored him, taking his hand and shaking it. "Gabriel Agreste," he confirmed. "And I'm here to discuss Adrien and Marinette—"

"I hear they're doing miraculously at school!" Tom declared. "Sabine has certainly been proud and happy with Marinette."

"She's certainly exceeding at creative magic," Sabine voiced. "Though she does struggle with magic more scientific." To Gabriel, she asked, "Did you know Adrien has been tutoring her?"

Gabriel blinked, a bit surprised. "I have not."

Sabine smiled. "He's been tutoring her for a long time. It's become quite the past time between them."

"One of many," Tom piped in, pulling out his phone, eager to share the pictures he's taken in secret, thinking they were pictures Gabriel would like to see. H turned the small device to Gabriel, showing him pictures of Marinette teaching Adrien how to game, then the two playing together, Marinette completely relaxed while Adrien was tense, hunching forward, tongue sticking out with his eyes set to a screen. Despite how stiff he was, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Then Tom flipped through pictures, of Adrien in the kitchen covered in flour, learning how to bake cookies.

Then there was a picture of Marinette sticking frosting on Adrien's nose, his son then moving to try and lick it off.

Gabriel just stared as Tom flipped through all these cute pictures of these two, a bit baffled.

He was unaware of these happenings.

Catching onto Gabriel's desire to see more, Tom pushed Gabriel upstairs, eager to show him all the pictures he took. Sabine in turn closed up shop and followed, making tea for them all. As the kids played more video games, chatter filled the den below, the adults talking about amongst themselves.

It was to a point that Gabriel had completely forgotten to bring up the marriage proposal, and didn't recall till he and Adrien were on their way home.

He stopped, drawing Adrien's gaze to him, watching his father's lips purse.

"Father?" Adrien asked.

"We'll need to visit them again," Gabriel bid.

As a pureblood, it was tradition to plan out the marriage with the other family.

He had to get that down.

Adrien had no complaints of visiting the Dupain-Chengs again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh woah, was able to get another chapter done really quickly!**

 **I say this could be year 4 or 5, leaning more towards this being set in year 5... could even be year 6? Idk.**

 **As chapters keep coming, most likely it'll be more open on what year it's being set in. Pretty likely I'll leave it up to you guys to place when these chapters will be taking place since I'm at a point of indecision and just want to get a few ideas out and see Ruffled completed. So most likely it'll be left open (really sorry if annoys anyone). You're free to imagine them at any age you want.**

* * *

This year came with a slight surprise.

A new student joining them.

Lila Rossi was her name, a new Spade. A pureblood Spade that hailed from Drumstrang, one that has become relatively popular at Beauxbatons, if a bit selective in her kindness. Adrien does notice that Lila was awkward in interacting with muggleborns and halfbloods. He suspected it was largely due to her coming from the Drumstrang. They were notorious in having a set preference to purebloods, and for sure didn't accept muggleborns. He's even heard that halfbloods had a hard time getting accepted into Drumstrang.

For though, she became popular with other purebloods very quickly.

She flocked to them, eager to be apart of her crowd, to be among those similar to her prestige.

And of course, through his known heritage and the Veela physical appeal, Adrien has found that Lila Rossi has become quite drawn to him.

It was often his Veela appeal caused Adrien stressed and agitated, but he was getting pretty irked this year.

When Lila was near, she came with feelings of excitement, and an ugly feeling of vanity. Maybe it was being a Veela, a naturally vain being that took an instinctive pride in their natural beauty; but to feel that she wanted him to raise her own pride rubbed Adrien wrong.

And then there were the ugly, near sickening feelings Lila sparked in Marinette.

Feelings Adrien knows Marinette doesn't intend to make him queasy with, but personally to him, it felt rather passive aggressive. She was jealous any time Lila came to cling to his arm, pulled him away, kept his attention. And Adrien can't deny the slight glee he felt in Marinette being jealous, caring that he was being kept away from her; what really bothered him was how it simmered and how difficult it was for him to rush to her side and calm her down.

He wanted to do nothing more than reassure his soulmate that he was hers, just as she was his.

No one could ever tempt him away from her.

And yet he couldn't.

Any time he tried to come to Marinette's side to reassure her, Lila tugged at his arms and he found himself pulled away.

That or Lila found a way to interrupt them.

It was happening enough that Marinette was getting frustrated, and her patience running thin.

Which just stressed Adrien out more.

He ran a hand through his hair, miffed.

He didn't know what to do.

Any move he made to stop this, to make clear to Lila that he wasn't interested, that he had someone but he just wound up cut off, like she knew what he was going to say.

Perhaps he could just avoid Lila?

Just a while with Marinette, that's all they both needed.

But such a solution would only be temporary.

He really needed to talk to—

"Adrien?"

He looked up, seeing Lila loom over him, frowning in concern. He didn't sense genuine concern though. He sensed confidence instead. He frowned slightly. Thinking that he was entirely upset with something else, she asked, "You ok?"

"No," he confirmed. "Lila, Marinette is—"

"Being a bit dramatic," Lila cut in, coming to sit next to him. "Being jealous of you being friends with another girl, how petty and jealous."

Adrien would like to point out it was more her constantly dragging him away that was really riling her up. And him too. He was equally getting fed up with this. But before he could state this, Lila continued. "You should just give her up Adrien, that's not healthy."

Absolutely not!

Marinette was his soulmate!

No way was he giving her up!

But he couldn't exactly state that, not without revealing he was a Veela.

He sighed, frustrated.

"Here," Lila offered, showing Adrien a cup with a printed logo on the side. "Honeydew tea from Beezle Bums."

Blinking in surprise, Adrien accepted the tea. Honeydew had to be one of his favorites of tea. It was a sweet and relaxing drink. It was one he always ordered from Beezle Bums when he went with his friends.

Lila smiled at his acceptance, watching him take a small sip. She rose up and drew away, a pleased smile on her lips.

Soon the issue of a lack of Adrien's attention for her would be fixed.

Nothing like a good love potion to help get your desired to want you.

* * *

Marinette was irritated. Very, very irritated. Adrien was being quite literally ripped away from her by Lila. Every time they tried to meet up and _talk_ , Lila would just pop in, grab Adrien and drag him away, ignoring his and Marinette's protests.

It didn't help that Alya growled out, "I bet it's because you're half muggle."

And Drumstrang was infamous in looking down on muggles.

Muggleborns like Alya were barely acknowledged by Lila.

And seeing her best friend's practical boyfriend being constantly taken away, it was really driving Alya up the wall.

It was driving Marinette up the wall too.

She knows it was childish, but she really wanted to hex Lila.

She wanted to go at Chloe's low level in their earlier years and prank Lila.

She wanted to be aggressive.

But this wasn't her right to be aggressive.

 _Adrien_ was the one being constantly hauled around. He should say something, take care of this. Or at least, she thinks he should take care of it.

She could _see_ that he was bothered by this.

As tempting as it was to step up and tell Lila off, this was something Adrien should do himself since a lot of Lila's focus was on him. Most likely due to his Veela charm. Something she didn't make her charm to hide. Just his claws, wings, smoke, and fire.

His physical appeal was left untouched.

Leaving Lila to flock to him like a moth to a flame, leaving Marinette to impatiently wait out for Adrien to say something to Lila.

If he ever will.

She walked down the hall, running a twitchy hand through her bangs, really annoyed and fed up.

She wondered if she should just go ahead and say something.

Adrien wasn't happy, she knows this.

And yet he wasn't saying anything yet.

He wasn't _doing_ anything yet.

Was he... was he not as bothered as she thought?

No, she can see him being very bothered. She thinks it's more him being too nice to be too harsh, or to even say anything.

She sighed, slumping.

What can she do?

Marinette froze when she heard a loud moan. She hurried down the hall, turning to the stairwell, freezing when she saw a body slumped over on the stairs. "Adrien!" she cried out, rushing to him, pulling him to her.

He jumped at her touch, blinking blearily, his body shaky and flushed. He was breathing rapidly, turning his head towards her, breathing in deep. He moved to her, leaning into her touch, leaning on her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Mari," he murmured softly, moaning. "Mar..."

"I'm here," she whispered, holding him close, running a hand through his sweaty hair, pressing a kiss to his brow. "I'm here. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Don't feel good," he moaned against her skin, shivering.

Concerning spiking, she pressed him harder to her, frantically looking about, unwilling to leave his side and hoping help would come by.

Luck was on her side.

Professor Fu was just walking by, his brown eyes locking onto them as he came in view. He gave a surprised start, and hurried to their side. Marinette hurried out as Fu reached them, "I just found him like this!"

Fu grimaced, placing a hand on Adrien's brow, watching Adrien curl away from him. He turned, looking around and finding a spill cup of tea. Fu picked it up, peering at it curiously. "Give me a minute," he murmured, "we'll get him help."

As Fu sent out a spell that would bring them help, Marinette entirely turned her focus on Adrien, holding him close and whispering reassurances into his ears, all the while she ran her hand through his hair, trying to soothe him.

She doesn't know what's going on, but she certainly didn't like it.

* * *

"He'll be fine," Fu reassured as he drew near the hospital bed where the two laid in a cuddling heap, wrapped around each other. "It's just something he drank that his body didn't agree with. Tomorrow he'll be as right as rain."

"That's good to know," Marinette sighed.

Adrien just moaned, drawing Marinette to comb her fingers through his hair. She asked Fu, "Any idea what it was?"

Fu peered at her considerately, then shook his head. "Perhaps the wrong herb was slipped in and Adrien didn't agree with it. Either way, just stay with him, I'll see to it that you're excused for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he'll better I promise you." With a nod to her, Fu turned and slipped away, leaving Marinette alone with the secret half Veela draped over her.

Marinette peered after him, watching him leave, her hands moving absently through Adrien's hair. The only sound to fill the air between them was the occasional loud growl of Adrien's stomach, the half Veela moaning, and the rustle of sheets as Adrien moved to get comfortable as he could.

Marinette laid still, letting him flop about, hold her tight, and use her as a makeshift teddy bear. When he went still, she moved to wipe sweaty bangs away, watching his hazy honey green eyes look out, blinking, his sight evidently blurry.

"Do you want anything?" she asked softly, watching his gaze flicker to her, hazy.

He blinked, his eyes squinting, his nostrils twitching as he breathed.

"Adrien?" she asked.

He shifted, drawing near, his nose brushing against hers. She tensed, surprised when he whispered hoarsely, "You."

Adrien pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips.

Then he slumped down, burying himself into the crook of her neck.

Marinette laid still, frozen from action, a warm tingle tickling the corner of her lip that Adrien had kissed.

When it officially clicked in her head, a strangled sound came out of her.

She was left internally screaming.

* * *

Lila sat bored before the desk, plucking at her robes and sparing a lazy glance to the turtle that sat beside the desk, peering at her with amber eyes. She spared an impatient glance to the professor that summoned her, but the old wizard was just moving along slowly, gathering ingredients for tea.

Old fashioned tea.

Lila leaned back in her seat, huffing.

What did Professor Fu want her?

He has been slow, hasn't said anything and Lila was anxious to get out.

Her love potion should've kicked in by now and Adrien had to be looking for her.

"Tea?"

Lila looked up, watching Fu slowly seat himself in his broad chair, watching her.

"No thank you," she said lightly with a small smile.

He hummed, taking a sip of his cup.

She sat still, watching him drink. She glanced to the turtle as it shifted, then yawned. Lila asked, "Is there something that you wanted, Professor?"

Fu hummed in confirmation, slowly setting his cup down.

"Mlle Rossi," he started off, "I understand that you're new, and there are times students will break rules. It's unavoidable. But something I would like to make clear, Mlle Rossi, we at Beauxbatons don't appreciate spiking other students drinks, and love potions are very big no no's here."

Lila tensed, staring at him with wide eyes. "I, I didn't-"

Fu brought out Adrien's cup, setting it before Lila.

"To brew a love potion that would make the drugged fall for you, you need to leave a mark, a signature to secure that your target will lock onto you." Fu peered at her, watching her tense and stare back, alarmed. "A signature someone can easily find when they look."

She broke down before him, crying out, revealing, "I just wanted him to like me!"

"Love born from a love potion or charm are not true," Fu told her, not a single shift at her tears. "You have one warning Mlle Rossi, don't try love potions again. I also ask that you stay away from Adrien Agreste. I do not appreciate seeing one of my students drugged and I do not want you near one of my most promising students, not when you're inclined to drug and manipulate him."

Lila squirmed before him, wary.

Fu nodded to the doors. "You're dismissed, Mlle Rossi."

Lila hurried out of the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**To respond to a guest, ironically, with Veela being infamous in using their charming abilities to manipulate humans to get what they want; a Veela can't take being charmed and having someone try and manipulate their feelings. In the end the charm/potion won't work on the Veela, but it does leave them ill for a while with their body fighting off and rejecting the invading influence.**

* * *

After the episode Adrien went through, the blond found himself to be stuck between confusion and delight. Marinette was acting a bit odd with him, getting suddenly flustered, hurrying away from when he drew near, her face taking on a curious yet adorable shade of red. She wasn't scared of him, he knew that. And she certainly wasn't upset with him. If anything, the feelings he caught from Marinette sent excitement and joy through him.

She was excited at the sight of him, of his presence being near. She was happy to see him and it sent a warmth through his core and filling him up. It made him want to reach out, pull her into a hug, be close and with her.

And that's where the confusion rang in.

Despite these feelings of mirth, she fled from him, she stumbled verbally, and she seemed even clumsier than before.

She seemed to avoid him, too flustered to be near him for too long.

The Veela was at a loss on what to do about this.

Instinct pushed for him to pursue and be close with her, nestle her, have her in his arms and to just be with her. But he could logically see that was no good. She would just run from him or wind up overwhelmed by his closeness.

What confused Adrien all the more was that he didn't know what sparked this.

Marinette was fine before, though not this jittery with him.

What happened that changed it?

"I think it's because you overwhelmed her with cuddles," Nino offered his friend as Adrien sat with a pout, trying to figure this out.

Adrien gave a start, turning to Nino with wide eyes. "We cuddled?" When did this happen?

"When you had food poisoning," Nino answered, giving him an odd look. "You don't remember?"

Adrien went red. "Nope," he confirmed.

He, he does remember getting sick and feeling ill, does faintly remember warmth and one of the most amazing smells. But that was about it. He had cuddled with Marinette? That certainly does explain a lot.

Nino watched as Adrien became a red mess, brow raised.

"You know bro," Nino brought up, "you should ask Marinette out already. You guys are practically a couple anyway."

Adrien emitted a garbled sound.

"Yeah I have no idea what that means."

Adrien released a sound between a moan and sigh.

"You do know there's no way Marinette's not going to say no, right?" Nino asked.

Adrien turned to him, considering Nino's words. Adrien couldn't see Nino being wrong. The sensations he picked up from Marinette backed that yes, his feeling were mutual. That she liked him. But what made this confusing was that she fled from him.

How was he supposed to handle that?

What does he do about that?

Adrien turned when he heard a sound, his green eyes locking onto Lila as she came into sight. Lila froze as her gaze met his and quickly hurried away as Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. He still didn't quite know what happened to cause such a reaction, but he had a feeling it had to do with the drink Lila gave him. And with her avoiding him, this backed his suspicion that his episode had something to do with her.

If she approached him again, the half Veela won't be so patient this time.

Nino nudged him, drawing Adrien's attention back to him.

Looking him straight in the eye, Nino ordered, "Talk to Marinette. Get this out of the way. This mutual pining is taking too long. It's not funny anymore."

Adrien smacked him. "My love life isn't for your amusement!"

"Yes it is, and I've done my waiting. I want my ship to sail."

Adrien gave him a flat stare.

Nino gave him another nudge. "So talk to her."

Adrien was still left asking how.

Especially since she was inclined to flee from him right now.

How does he get past that?

* * *

"You're being ridiculous," Alya sighed.

"I know," Marinette moaned from where she was lying on the bed.

Alya poked her head. "So Adrien gives you a little kiss and you flip out."

"I wasn't expecting it!" Marinette protested, rising up to turn to Alya, waving her hands about. "He just came out of nowhere and..." Marinette went red.

Alya in turn rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic," she said.

"I know," Marinette sighed.

"So what are you going to do?"

Marinette made a strangled noise.

"You going to avoid him the rest of the year?"

"No."

"It seems like you are so far," Alya pointed out.

Tikki hopped up onto Marinette's bed, mewing cutely, ears perked up and tail swishing about. Marinette sighed, looking up to her familiar. She reached out, scratching her cat's chin, making her purr in delight, leaning about so Marinette can get the good spots.

"I won't," Marinette murmured, humoring Tikki. "Just... need to get ready for it."

Alya scoffed. "What's there to get ready for?! You go to him, talk it out. He swoons. You swoon back. You two are finally a couple, and this pining can come to an end."

Marinette gave Alya a flat look.

She jumped when Tikki nosed her, chirping.

Alya flopped back, bouncing the bed and disturbing Tikki, making the familiar shoot her an annoyed look. "Just get it over with," Alya bid.

"I will," Marinette promised, stretching out, her cheeks warm.

She really did need to talk to Adrien.

* * *

Adrien hurried along, trying to keep up with Plagg as the cat speed walked along. The lazy familiar liked to take walks around Beauxbatons, and Adrien had to hurry after the cat, less he tries to go and pester some of his comrades for cheese.

That was a big no no for cats.

Even a magical one like Plagg.

Adrien wasn't going to take any chances.

So set was he to keep up with Plagg, he almost tripped over his own familiar when Plagg suddenly stopped. Adrien stumbled around him, trying to keep from actually stepping on his cat. "What the heck Plagg?" Adrien proclaimed, huffing at the cat.

Plagg's ear twitched towards him, but that cat just peered out, observing.

Adrien looked over, curious about what his familiar was watching.

There sitting on the statue of a winged horse was Marinette, drawing away at her sketchbook with Tikki on her shoulders.

Adrien froze, heart skipping excited beats.

He looked down to Plagg, seeing the cat turn and peer at him lazily.

"Do you think I should give it a try?" Adrien asked. Would Marinette talk to him? Or will she run? Adrien didn't know. He was nervous of the possibility.

Plagg yawned.

He trotted over and climbed up, joining them.

Marinette made a displeased noise, moving about as Plagg slid into her lap, obscuring her view of her sketchbook. The black cat was set to be nestled on her, and would not work around Marinette so she can draw. Marinette huffed, pouting at the smug familiar.

"I swear," she muttered.

"He's always been a bit impossible."

Marinette gave a start, looking down to see Adrien peering up at her with an eager smile, a small bit of shyness in it. Marinette went red. A bit of pink bloomed over Adrien's own cheeks, his smile growing. He waved. Marinette looked away, lips pursed. Then she shuffled to the side, making room on the statue.

Adrien eagerly joined her up there, preening as he settled beside her, pleased to be close to her again.

"Hey," he offered.

"Hi," she returned.

They sat still for a moment, just enjoying each other's touch. Tikki rose up and crawled onto Adrien's shoulders, purring as Adrien reached up and scratched her chin. Marinette in turn scratched Plagg's ear, scoffing as the black cat stretched out across her lap.

"So," Adrien started.

Marinette paused, flustered. "Um."

"Did I do something?" he asked. "I notice that you've been avoiding me..."

Marinette went redder, Adrien blushed a little, catching onto her flustered state. "You did," she mumbled.

Adrien froze, eyes widening. He turned to Marinette, alarmed. "I did something?"

Marinette blushed harder, pulling Plagg up and cuddling him to her chest. "Yeah..."

"What did I do?!"

"You um... kissed me..." Marinette mumbled out, petting Plagg to distract herself from the little reveal. Though she did pause as the cat stretched out happily, and unwittingly knocked her pencil down to the ground. She stared down at it, lips pursed. Damnit.

Adrien blinked, soaking this in. He had quite a startwhen it clicked in his head, making Marinette and the cats jump with him. "I did what when?!" Adrien demanded, voice cracking a little.

"When you were sick," she confirmed, reaching up to tug at her ear. Plagg emitted something of a scoff, then stretched out on Marinette's lap, set to relax and ignore them. Tikki flicked her tail, curling it around Adrien's neck, purring and kneading on his shoulders, blue eyes locked on the two.

"Oh feathers," Adrien muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, petting Tikki instead and blushing. "I, I'm sorry, I don't know what posse— well I do..." Adrien went redder.

Marinette glanced to him.

He peered away. He breathed in and turned to her, grinning despite his flustered state. He licked his lips, starting, "Marinette?"

Marinette squeaked.

"I'm a V—"

Marinette rushed out, "I know your a Veela."

Adrien almost fell off the statue. "What?"

"Sorry!" she cried out, "I found out! Figured it out and... I'm sorry." At his gaping stare, she rambled on, "I thought about telling you a few times but then decided to wait for you to tell me and—"

He set a hand on her shoulder, stalling her.

She looked to him, wide eyed. Catching onto his silent question, she answered sheepishly, "Since second year."

Adrien gaped at her.

That long.

Marinette knew since then?

And she kept the secret since then. And wasn't put off at all by him being a halfbreed, which he knew since she supported and liked Ivan, but still it warmed his core.

"Sorry," she uttered again.

"No, no," he reassured, "it's ok. I, I don't mind. I'm actually happy that you know." He smiled, cheeks pink. "Saves me from explaining."

She gave him a small smile.

He took her hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles, peeking back to her.

Marinette stared back wide eyed.

Against her knuckles, Adrien murmured, "There is something you don't know."

Marinette blinked, raising a brow. "Something I don't know?" she echoed.

He gave her a shy nod. "Marinette. You, you're my soulmate."

She blinked, staring at him.

Soulmate?

That's right, Veelas do have soulmates, something she didn't really read much into the few times. Those were rare for Veelas right? And apparently she was Adrien's soulm... soul...

Adrien shifted, unsure, watching Marinette just stare at him. "Marinette?" he asked in concern.

Marinette emitted a strangled sound and next Adrien and Tikki knew, she shoved him off the statue.

Marinette gasped as the half Veela and her familiar both yelped. "Oh Merlin's beard! I'm sorry! Are you ok?! I don't know what came over me!" She rushed out, disturbing Plagg as she leaned over.

"We're ok," Adrien reassured with a laugh.

Tikki echoed him, making grumbling mews.

Adrien sat up, grinning as he looked up at his blushing soulmate, her officially aware of what he was and now she knew and now...

He felt they can only move forward hence forth.

He felt secure.

He felt happy.

And as Marinette slid down to help him up, Adrien felt like preening.

She knew.

And as he stood, she didn't let go of his hand, staring at him, taking him in. "Soulmates," she whispered.

"Yeah," Adrien sighed, then faltered. "You ok with it?"

She peered at him, then she brought his hand up, laying a kiss on his knuckles, a shy smile on her lips.

It was Adrien's turn to go redder than a tomato.

He had a good feeling for their future.

Near them, Tikki sat contently, pleased. Above, Plagg just stretched out, ignoring the humans below.

What a good day this was.

* * *

 **Heads up warning! No idea if next chapter will still be them in Beauxbatons, there could be some really far skips into the future. I am kind of tempted to see if I could get the next chapter as the last. Either one or two more chapters, but I'll be aiming for one.**

 **Sorry if anyone wanted more of Ruffled or not liking me rushing this end but I am ready to be done with Ruffled. I want to see it complete and work on other stuff.**

 **When Ruffled is done, I'll aim to get The Weight of Living and Rise of Mariposa updated next.**


	27. Chapter 27

Adrien woke to a poke at his belly, and mischievous giggles following it. The dozing half Veela grinned as he slowly woke, cracking one eye open to eye the lump under the sheets. An adorable lump that was trying to wake him up. As there was a tired shift behind him, a soft nuzzle at his mid back that sent a spark of warmth through, he was inclined to ignore it for now.

Also was curious to see what said lump would do when ignored.

For a few minutes, the lump proceeded to just poke Adrien's belly, trying to rouse him.

Adrien kept rebelliously still.

The lump wiggled up and peeked out from under the sheets. Blue-green eyes peeked at Adrien, a pout on a little girl's face as she peered at her Papa, seeing him still dozing. The small dark blonde huffed, then poked and pushed his nose.

She squealed when he surged forward, landing a kiss on her nose.

As Adrien and his daughter giggled, there were two groans from behind them. Adrien rolled onto his back, grinning. "Sorry mon amour," he bid cheerily, "did I wake you two?"

Marinette gave him a one eyed glare.

Their son Felix didn't even bother turning to them.

"It's time to get up," Louis backed, flopping across Adrien's middle, earning a soft grunt.

Arms wrapped around her son, Marinette just rolled over, intent on ignoring the morning birds.

Not that they would be ignored easily.

Louis wiggled her way over Adrien and clambered onto her Maman's side, trying to weasel her way under her arms. Adrien followed, a great black wing flaring out to life. It stretched out, wrapping around his family, the half Veela preening as he pulled them close, all wrapped up in a hug.

"Adrien," Marinette muttered.

He nuzzled her neck, humming.

Only to withdraw as Louis wiggled her way out. The seven year old crawled off the bed, sliding her hand along her father's scaly black wing, and tore off.

The energized child gone, the three laid still in bed for a moment, relaxing.

Marinette was on the nerve of falling back asleep when Adrien moved again, kissing the shell of her ear. "Louis is right," he mumbled.

Marinette whined in protest, hugging her four year old son closer.

Grinning, Adrien rose up and stretched, his wing disappearing into smoke.

He slipped out into the hall, pausing long enough to let Louis waddle by holding a grumbling Plagg, Tikki trailing behind her.

Adrien sighed.

Seven years and it still made him giddy to see them.

With a stretch, he slipped into the kitchen, coming to an ipad set on a far counter that Marinette often used to plan the week's schedule. As well to receive alerts for anything she may have possible forgotten.

Adrien himself was still getting the basics of technically down, but he is pleased to say that he could probably survive without Marinette. For the most part.

Thankfully Louis and Felix were both tech savvy and could help Adrien if Marinette wasn't there.

He drew near, seeing that there was an alert for an email.

Tapping the screen a few times, Adrien was able to bring up the email, seeing that it was from his father, another wizard equally struggling to learn muggle technology.

He was making an effort though, especially since grandchildren weren't fond messaging through pigeons, and Felix had inherited Adrien's allergy, though it wasn't as bad as Adrien's.

Still, it was a push to try a different form of communication, even more so since Adrien was now living away from the Agreste manor at Balzac's request.

A request he and Marinette had been more than fine answering.

Balzac wasn't pleased with Adrien pursing Marinette romantically; he had tried to push and pressure against their match but they all stood firm against him.

Balzac declared that if he wasn't going to be pure, then he shouldn't sully other purity.

Adrien was fine with that, happier away from the pureblood society and living with his soulmate. He was fine being away from the Agrsete manor, and was able to see his father often enough not to miss him, and with both learning technology, they were finding easier and faster ways of getting in touch.

And it looks like Gabriel was seeking a weekend with his grandchildren, free enough to spend time with them.

Not recalling anything that Louis and Felix had to do that weekend, he replied and agreed to them spending a weekend at the Agreste manor. They'll be fine. It took a good few years for Adrien to learn to be comfortable with his kids away, but he's found a small appreciation in having some rare solitary time with his wife. Rare time that it could be just them.

Though the very first time Louis had spent a weekend away from Adrien was the longest weekend in Adrien's life.

He can't ever recall a time he's ever been so distressed and even Marinette had a hard time calming him down and distracting him.

Actually a few times he was tempted to fly over and check on her the first time she was staying at the Agreste manor.

Marinette really had to struggle to convince that Louis was perfectly fine over at the Agreste manor.

Adrien turned when he heard an annoucing yawn, seeing his wife draw near him and set the sleepy and ever quiet Felix on the counter beside the ipad. She leaned on Adrien, taking a peek at the email. "Gabriel's ready to have them this weekend?" she asked.

"Evidently," he returned, kissing the top of her head.

She hummed. Giving him a fast kiss on the cheek, she slipped into the kitchen, get some coffee going for them.

Felix glanced to him, giving him a sleepy blink.

"Good morning Little Prince," Adrien greeted, giving Felix a kiss, grinning as the boy pouted and pushed him away, not in the mood for early morning affections. He leaned back, looking his son over, grinning. As delighted as Adrien was to start a family with Marinette, it was a sad fact to him that Veela traits were strong; they were more likely to appear than those that were nonVeela.

Louis and Felix both got his hair, and both got the natural Veela charm and magic. Louis already had magic shining through, and Felix has sneezed out smoke when he had colds. And muggles of course have been quick to praise their children for how beautiful they were, a lot of them charmed by Louis' friendly smile. It was practically all him that they got in genetics.

Only thing of Marinette that they seemed to get were blue eyes, though Louis had a bit more green in her eyes and Felix had grey, echoing his grandmother Sabine. Adrien was pleased to note that Louis had the faintest trace of freckles, though they weren't as prominent as Marinette's.

Adrien was rather tempted to have a kid that would have Marinette's dark hair, that would have her spirit.

He wanted to have a big family anyway. Instinctively wanted too. Veelas thrived to have big families with their significant other, at least four kids. And it was a common norm in pureblood society to have multiple heirs.

Marinette though wanted to limit them to two or three kids.

There was still a bit of ways before they'd have an Emma or a Hugo.

But in due time.

Maybe he'd get his dark haired child one day.

"Louis! Careful!"

Adrien perked, leaning back to see Louis on the couch, her wings out, trying to get Plagg who escaped her and was hiding away. Marinette drew near, plucking Louis off the couch, lightly scolding, "What did I say about flying in the house?"

Adrien snickered, looking away when Marinette turned and shot him a look.

Sending his reply back, he glanced to Felix, watching his son doze. Picking him up and letting Felix settle on him, Adrien slipped into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee. To Marinette, he told her, "They're set to go to Father's manor this weekend."

"You want to be the one to drop them off?" Marinette guessed.

"Yes," Adrien said immediately.

He liked being the one escorting the kids and dropping them off.

He liked to see that they arrived safely and to see them off. He was always sad to see them go, but he did like securing that they made it safely and that they were ok. It was an instinct in Veelas, something he couldn't help.

He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to help it.

"Alright," Marinette bid, drawing near the ipad and tapping the calendar, checking her schedule. "While you do that, I'll drop by Ivan and Myelen's and give them the present for Chann. I'm hoping it'll work..." She trailed, a thoughtful frown on her lips.

Chann was Ivan and Mylene's first kid, a little girl that survived a werewolf attack, though not unscratched and had obtained the curse.

When the two were looking to adopt, Chann was the first one Ivan locked onto and Mylene was all for it.

She even came to Marinette asking for her to make a charm to help counter the lycanthropy.

Marinette was more than willing to try at it, though she hoped she was able to make a successful one.

Adrien drew near, reassuring, "Chann will love it. And it will work." He nodded to the door way, where there were hooks hanging little charms Marinette made them that they slipped on before they went out. "Those work fine."

Marinette sighed. "I'm well practiced with Veela charms, this is werewolf."

No one has really made a solid solution for werewolves yet.

And the unfortune factor was that many of the wealthy, the purebloods, were unwilling to offer funds for such research. Charms and potions were the best bet that many lycans had at this time.

If this could work for Chann Bruel-Harprele, Marinette will definitely be looking into releasing more for other lycans.

This just had to be a success though.

Adrien tilted her chin up, grinning down at her. "It'll work out," he insisted.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I hear this reassurance a lot."

"Well it is true!" he backed.

Before Marinette could respond, there was a tug at her shirt.

She looked down to see Felix peering up at her. "I want waffles," he stated.

Adrien summoned a fireball. "Rare, medium, or well done?"

Felix gave his Papa a flat stare. "I want Maman to make the waffles."

Adrien dismissed the fireball, pouting. "I never get to make anything."

Louis voiced, "Well everything you make comes out toasty Papa."

"Toasty is a solid flavor!"

"But not extra toasty!"

"What's wrong with extra toasty! I like extra toasty!"

Marinette quoted from Chloe who has become quite the estrange aunt and friend, "Adrihoney, you're the only one who likes extra toasty."

He gave her a pout while Louis giggled from behind.

Below, Felix gave an impatient sigh, and tugged at Marinette's shirt again, trying to get her attention and some food.

He was starting consider trying to fly to get her attention.

He really wanted waffles this morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Ruffled! It could've gone on longer, I am sure of that but I'm ready to be done with it.**

 **So, thank you guys for reading and giving this take of Beauxbatons a chance! Hope to see you guys in other updates and in other fics :D**


End file.
